M&M - The Kira Case
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: Trata de la vida de Mello y Matt durante su infancia hasta su muerte. Sería lo que sucedió con Mello y Matt antes de su aparición, y durante el caso Kira, saber que fue lo que vivieron, lo que viven y viviran. Todo va sucediendo en análisis a lo que contaron y pasaron, lo que habrá sucedido en realidad, y nuevas ideas y teorías, armadas en un libro. Disfruten n n
1. Capítulo 1 : Comienzo

_**-¡Los amo!, ok no, es la primera vez que me vengo para Fanfiction, y no escribí muchos fics, pero les traigo esta historia, que les aseguro, será larga XD, no les diré de que trata e_e**_

_***Kat - ¿A que no?, para algo está el resumen -.-U**_

_**- No será muy largo el capítulo de hoy, mas bien, parte, **__**pero me gusta mas decir capítulo ^w^**_

**_*Kat - ..Subnormal o-o_**

**_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, lo acabé recién ahí para dejarlos con la duda e_e_**

**_*Kat - WTF!? ¿Duda? O.o , a mi me parece mas que obvio -.-'_**

**_-¡Deja de molestarme, subconsciente malo! D:_**

**_*Kat - ¡Jamás perra!_**

_**- ¡Cállate, cállate! T-T . Ok, ahora si XD, empieza mi relato : **  
_

Antes del extraño suceso de Estados Unidos y Japón, y antes que el tan dichoso "Kira" apareciera, para algunos dios del nuevo mundo, para otros tan solo un hipócrita más, antes que todos estos lazos japoneses se vuelvan con los británicos y los estadounidenses, se localizaba en paz una gran casa, más bien, un orfanato especial para chicos especiales, con las capacidades deductivas y puntajes escolares suficientes como para convertirse en el honorable sucesor de el más grande detective que la historia podía conocer, sí, este detective era Elle Lawliet, conocido como L, mientras estuvo vivo nadie supo su nombre, y durante muerto, este tampoco pudo ser investigado o descubierto por otro, solamente por una persona, un anciano llamado Quillsh Wammy Watari, su cuidador, la única persona que "podía contactar con L", Watari en tiempos muy remotos a esos, fundó a ese tán conocido orfanato ubicado en Winchester, Inglaterra. El llevó a L al orfanato, orfanato al cuál llamó "The Wammy's House", L tuvo un estupendo desempeño y llego muy lejos, se convirtió en un conocido detective a escala mundial, conocido como L, nunca por su nombre real, Watari se fue con L, ambos convivieron en un lujoso hotel, siempre uno distinto por alguna razón, Watari servía a L como su "mayordomo", y lo ayudaba siempre, en The Wammy's House un señor llamado Roger quedó a cargo, y la Wammy's House pasó de ser un orfanato normal a un orfanato en busca de sucesores de L, en la cuál se plantearon muchos candidatos perfectos, pero nunca se finalizaba la búsqueda, estaba un muchacho llamado "A", el primero de la línea, quien por no soportar la tensión de ser "L" se quitó la vida, estaba Beyond Birthday o "BB", el mismo se apodó así, el poseía los tan apreciados ojos de shinigami, y era nuevamente el número 1 en la línea de sucesión, pero al querer superar a L cometió asesinatos en serie,fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en una prisión ubicada en California, y años después,luego de su arresto, en 21 de Enero del 2004, murió de un ataque al corazón que para muchos en ese tiempo fue un misterio, ahora, una aclaración, luego de tanta espera, el ideal se planteó en la línea de sucesión, el número 1, un chico llamado Mihael Keehl, quien se hacía llamar así mismo "Mello", el tenía notas perfectas, suficientes para tener el primer puesto... Y en el tercer puesto se hallaba un chico llamado Mail Jeevas, su seudónimo era "Matt", obviamente se encontraban mas niños, pero es mejo continuar. Sin más.

-Hoy la cafetería ofrecerá lo siguiente... - Un señor llamado Roger Ruvie enlistaba la merienda de hoy.

-¡Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!...

-Oye, Mello, no te pongas impaciente, no creo que de merienda nos den chocolate, eso no es saludable- Decía una niña.

-No me importa su salud, por mi que el chocolate no me hable ni me salude, pero de todos modos quiero uno.

-Te equivocas, Mello, hoy comeremos otra cosa más rica.

-¿Y qué más rico que una tableta de chocolate,ah? - Decía Mello tocándose la cabeza y riendo.

-Pues, no lo sé... Un saludable brócoli, o unas coles de brucela o una rica ensalada de... - Se ve interrumpida.

-¡¿Quieres que vomite aquí mismo?!

-Ah, pues no, pero..

-No hay nada mejor que el chocolate, admítelo niñita.

-¿Niñita yo?, tu eres el pequeño que se comporta incluso más infantil de lo que deberías.

-No es así, cállate.

-Mello, Diana, no comiencen, por favor - Dijo Roger en un gesto amable.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella comenzó! - Se defendía Mello mientras señalaba con ambas manos a la niña.

-¡Mentira!, ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-Están comenzando otra vez - Los separaba Roger nuevamente.

-Mierda.. - Dijo Mello en voz baja.

-¿Y eso?, Mello, por favor ve a mi despacho, tendremos que hablar un poco acerca de tu conducta, ¿Bien? - Decía Roger.

-Bien... - Respondió Mello, con mucha ira, pero con notable paciencia sobre el tema.

La niña miraba con rabia al rubio, y largó una pequeña carcajada.

-Diana, si no es mucho problema, quisiera que luego de Mello tu también vallas a mi despacho. - Dijo Roger, y se fue.

-¿Por qué? - Diana bajó la mirada y caminó lo más lento posible hasta el despacho de Roger.

Mello y Roger al llegar al despacho guardaron silencio, hasta que entraron allí.

-Mello, toma asiento por favor.

-Si si, lo que diga - Se sentó de mala manera en una silla frente a el escritorio del señor.

-Tu tienes muy buenas calificaciones, tanto que estás en la primera línea de sucesión de L.

-Lo sé...

-L y Wammy deberían estar muy orgullosos de ti, entonces, ¿Por qué peleas tanto con los demás?

-Yo no soy, ellos comienzan - Se excusó el chico.

-Si, pero entonces, si ellos comienzan, ¿Por qué les sigues la corriente,Mello?

-... - Mello bajó la mirada y guardó silencio - Mire, yo me preocuparé en mejorar mis notas y usted olvidará este conflicto, ¿Le parece?

-No, Mello, quiero que dejes de pelear con los demás, tus notas de por sí ya son perfectas, de eso no te preocupes.

-Pero..

-¿Prometes dejar de pelear,Mello? - Toma ambas manos de Mello.

-Yo... - Levanta un poco la mirada - Bien, lo intentaré Roger.

-Así se habla Mello, ahora vuelve a la cafetería, ¿Si?

-Claro...

Mello salía de el despacho, y vio que Diana estaba a punto de entrar.

-No quiero causar problemas, ni que tú me los causes, niñita.

-¿Niñita?

-¿Ves?, ya comenzaste a molestar, adiós. - Mello se fue corriendo de largo a la cafetería.

-Desgraciado. -Decía la niña en voz baja, mientras entraba al despacho del señor Roger.

En el largo pasillo del lugar Mello estaba corriendo con la finalidad de tan solo, llegar a la cafetería a proclamar su merienda, pero en lugar, esquivó a un niño de cabello oscuro, quién enfadado le gritó varias cosas que Mello no puso interés en oír, esquivó luego a una niña de cabello negro, quien solo se asustó y le observaba alejarse a toda velocidad, pero después trató esquivar a otro niño, con el cuál no tuvo la suerte anterior, y simplemente chocaron de cara y cayeron al suelo del pasillo.

-¡Auch! - Decía el niño que estaba en el suelo, mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-¡Tonto!, ¿que no ves que... - Mello se ve interrumpido por este otro.

**¡Interrumpido, interrumpido! ¿Quien se atreve a interrumpir a Mello y que rayos dirá?, ¡Kukuku!, por ahora los dejo, mañana subo la segunda parte c_: , déjenme reviews así puedo morir feliz TwT_**

_***Kat - Idiota -.-**_

_**-¡Fuera, Kat! O_G**_

_***Kat - Si quieres morir, yo te hago el favor XD**  
_

**_...No gracias o_o ... ¡Ciao, Sayonara! (n_n)/ , Dejen reviews y...Etto... Patata.. (? , no lo sé, sigan leyendo *-* :3 (Esta Kat es una loquilla XD)  
_**


	2. Capítulo 2 : ¿Acaso es él?

**_-¡Kukuku!, yo otra vez ^w^ , este es el segundo capítulo, ya estaba preparado ._. , ¡Sugoii! :3 , entonces, hoy sabrán que demonios ocurrió en el pasillo, o mejor dicho, ocurre, debido al tiempo y la relatividad de Einstein (?_**

**_*Kat - ¿Rela que carajos? O.o_**

**_-¡No me interrumpas cuando me encuentro en estado de inspiración!, oh, eso sonó raro XD , me siento inspirada, ¿Ok? XDD_**

**_*Kat - ¿Te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras bebé?,¿Cierto?_**

**_- ¡Kat! Ò_Ó , ¿Cómo lo sabes? XD , ok no ._. _**

**_*Kat -O.o_**

**_-Ya debo estar traumatizando a todos, así no me dejarán reviews nunca T-T , mi demencia los ahuyenta *Se va a llorar al baño*_**

**_*Kat - ...¿Solo la demencia? O.o , ahh... Creo que todo de ti los asusta -.-U, ok, se fue a llorar .-. , así que, sin mas esperas, la estúpida y sensual historia sigue_** :

**__**

-¡Auch! - Decía el niño que estaba en el suelo, mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-¡Tonto!, ¿que no ves que... - Mello se ve interrumpido por este otro.

-Discúlpame rubio, fue sin darme cuenta, venías corriendo y yo distraído, no fue nada malo, lo siento. - El pelirrojo se levantó del suelo y se fue caminando tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado - Hasta luego.

-¡¿Q-qué?!, ¿Por qué te disculpas? - Mello lo miró confundido.

-Me disculpo porque fue mi culpa, además es mejor ser amable, que solo pasar de largo sin más, ¿Cierto? - Le decía tranquilo, al ver a Mello, quedó pensando algo, lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa de lado.

-Ah... Bueno, yo.. Yo soy Mello, ¿Y tú?

-Yo... - Miró a Mello - Soy Matt... - Seguía mirando a Mello, como si esperase una pregunta - Oh, por lo que veo... Nuevamente, es un gusto Mello. - Nuevamente sonreía.

Mello quedó pensando -"¿Qué esperaba que le dijera?, además... ¿Dijo que nuevamente, es un gusto?, ¿A que se refirió con eso?"- Miró a Matt y le dijo -¿Y por qué sonríes tanto?, no te propuse que seas mi mujer, y ni que te dijera que seremos mejores amigos por la eternidad ni nada. - Hizo una pequeña mueca y rió.

-Lo sé, pero como dije, es mejor ser amable, ¿No, Mello? - Volvió a sonreír.

-Uhm.. Si, supongo - Le sonrió también mientras seguía su ruta nuevamente a la cafetería.

-Hasta luego,Mello.

-Hasta luego,Matt.

"Ni que le dijera que serían mejores amigos por la eternidad ni nada", si, lo más gracioso, es que su amistas alcanzó este rango y más.

Ya en la cafetería Mello observaba que había de merienda, tomó una caja pequeña que decía "Milk", por lo que era obvio que era leche, luego tomó 3 pastelitos de chocolate y fue a un asiento cercano y vacío.

-Todas las mesas ocupadas y yo solo, demonios, creo que si necesito un par de amigos después de todo, Roger tiene razón, y Diana... Idiota, si había chocolate, después de todo, un brócoli de merienda es muy extraño... - Decía mientras le hincaba el diente a un pastelito.

-Veo que estás algo molesto, ¿No,Mello? - Era el pelirrojo nuevamente, esta vez con su merienda, justo lo mismo que escogió Mello, salvo, un pastelito de más que era de fresa.

-Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esto... Comiendo, claro - Rió mientras comía sus pastelitos.

-Oh, claro, ¿Como no lo pensé? - Se reía sarcástico.

-¿Por qué estás tan sólo, Mello?

-¿Sólo?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?, ¿Con "Sólo"? - Lo miraba con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, a "sólo", es decir, ¿Tú te sientas solo por que quieres, o nadie se sienta contigo?

-Porque.. Porque quiero, si fuese porque nadie quiere sentarse conmigo, eso no explicaría que haces aquí a mi lado, sentado, comiendo pastelitos y preguntando tonterías. - Rió.

-Si, ya veo, pero, los demás, ¿Cómo te llevas con ellos?

-Uhm... No muy bien.

-No sé si éres el tipo de persona de "Nadie lo quiere", o si eres del tipo "Si respetas tu integridad física no me molestes" jeje - Sonreía como siempre.

-¿Qué?, no sé, podría ser ambas. - Rió un poco.

-Recuerdo cuando jugábamos... Para mi no eras malo... Eso creo yo...

Mello le miró pensando -"¿Jugábamos?, es la primera vez que lo veo, nunca jugamos ni nada... Oficialmente, tiene un problema en la cabeza."-

-Oye idiota deja mi lugar jaja - Un adolescente grande tomó a Matt por el cuello y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Ah!, ¿Por qué eres así, José? - Se levanto de el suelo.

-¡No me llames José, tonto! - Se acercó a Matt, y lo tomó del cuello, por el frente, preparado y dispuesto a golpearlo en aquél mismo instante.

-José, ¿No? - Dijo Mello en una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Qué dices rubiesita? - Decía este riendo en tono de burla.

-¿Acaso me dijiste rubiesita, idiota? - Se paró y caminaba hacia el adolescente.

-Mello, no deberías meterte en problemas, no pasa nada. - Decía el pelirrojo en tono calmado.

-¿No pasa nada?, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Matt, ese sujeto quiere golpearte y tú dices que no pasa nada? - Respondió Mello.

-Mello, por favor no te metas, no quiero que por mi culpa te lastimen a ti también.

-No hace falta pelirrojo, voy a romperle la cara a ese rubio cuando quiera. - Soltó a Matt y se dirigió a Mello.

-"Este chico es enorme, me matará, demonios, ojalá Matt escape pronto de la cafetería" - Pensaba Mello, mientra el dichoso "José" se acercaba.

-José, ya basta - Dijo Roger, quien recién llegaba al lugar, pero vio todo lo que pasó.

-¿Qué dice Roger?, ¡si yo no...! - Se vio interrumpido.

-No importa, José, ve a mi despacho por favor, Mello, Matt, ustedes no hagan problemas otra vez, ¿Entendido?

-Claro señor Roger - Dijo Matt sonriendo.

-Ya le dije que intentaré no golpear a nadie, Roger. - Contestó Mello.

-Con eso basta, hasta luego chicos, disfruten su merienda - Roger se fue con el adolescente a su despacho.

Mello y Matt quedaron en silencio por un momento, y se sentaron en donde estaban.

-Bueno, el señor Roger nos salvó, ¿No, Mello? - Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.

-No, igual quisiera golpear a ese tipo. - Decía levantando el puño al aire.

-Pero Mello, no dijiste que... - Lo interrumpe.

-Si, se lo que dije, pero igual, quiero cobrar venganza. - Levanta ambas manos victorioso.

-¿Venganza de qué? - Lo mira dudoso.

-De... Uhm... Solo quiero golpearlo.

-El no te golpeó, Mello, ¿O es que quieres vengarme a mí? - Se ríe un poco y lo mira fijamente.

-No tonto, yo... Bien bien, entonces es por ti, le romperé la cara cuando pueda, porque no me agrada que te haya golpeado tantas veces. - Baja la mirada con un poco de rabia.

-¡Que tierno amigo eres, Mello! - Lo abraza a más no poder.

-Matt, me dejas sin aire, respeta mi espacio personal y aléjate de mi ahora mismo.- Mello no dijo nada de lo que pensaba -"¿Amigo?, ¡Lo dije, está completamente loco!"-

-Si, si, ahora come o se enfriará.

-Pero si la leche esta fría, y los pastelitos, ¡son pastelitos!

-No por eso debes dejar que el tiempo solo pase, sin prestar importancia alguna a las cosas - Dijo mientras sacaba un video juego portátil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Bien, entiendo. - Comenzó a beber de la caja, pensó -"Un tierno pelirrojo jugando con su video juego portátil... Esto... Ya lo había visto... ¿Pero cuando?" -

-Mello. - Le observó concentrado.

-¿Qué sucede? - Dejo de beber, pero quedó con la caja de leche en su boca, observando a Matt.

-Es que... ¿Recuerdas cuando hiciste llorar a ese niño de la escalera? - Reía - Aún recuerdo perfectamente aquél día jaja.

-Niño... Escalera... - Quedó en profundo silencio y pensó -"Matt... Él es... ¡Claro!".

_**-OMG OMG OMG, ¡¿Por que ahora, Kat?! T-T  
**_

_***Kat - Yo también quiero un descanso, ¿Y cuando llegaste? O.o**_

_**-Recién c: , ok, ¿Pero por que acaba ahí? o:**_

_***Kat - Si si. Luego de eso se asoma un emotivo (Para nada emotivo o algo, quizás) , un FlashBack, ¿Saben de que?, no, no saben.**_

_**-... ._. ... Fantástica redacción, Kat O¬O . Siempre debe haber un poco de suspenso, ¿Cierto? XD , Dejen reviews, un review, dos reviews, chorrocientos reviews, ¿Son mucho pedir? O_G , espero como buen perro T-T **_

_***Kat - ¿Perro hembra?, ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?, o eres perro o eres perra O.o**_

_**Cada uno es lo que cada uno quiere XD , yo soy un neko shinigami y al mismo tiempo soy un perro :D , ok, por ahora los dejo, ¡Ciao, sayonara! (^-^)/**_


	3. Capítulo 3 : Recuerdo

_**-¡Buenas tardes mis pequeños retoños! OwO**_

_***Kat - Dafuq? ¿Retoños? =.=**_

**_-Se supone que yo publico cada día ._. , pero lo que ocurre es que hay "alguien" que me dijo que lo publique ya .-. ... Okay... Y no vacilé XD , solo lo publiqué :3 , solo por hoy ¬¬ , debo mantener el supenso XD_**

**_*Kat - ... .-._**

_**-Hoy la historia continúa con un FlashBack, ¿No? XD **_

_***Kat - Si no te acuerdas tu -.-'**_

_**-¡Seguid, vuestros pequeños ñoquis! **_

_***Kat - ¿Por que rayos somos ñoquis? O.o**_

_**-Cállate y sigamos n_n , segundo capítulo :**_

-Niño... Escalera... - Quedó en profundo silencio y pensó -"Matt... Él es... ¡Claro!".

**-FlashBack-**

Un pequeño niño de cabello negro corrió hacia una escalera y tomó el posamanos.

-No sea malo - Decía el niño.

Un rubio pequeño y delgado se acercó a la escalera.

-¿A que te refieres, tonto? - Dijo Mello, que tenía unos 7 años.

-Que no me haga daño - Respondió el pequeño tapándose la cara.

-Tu no me dices que hacer - Se acercó a la escalera.

El niño se aferró a el posamanos de la escalera.

-¡No por favor, no! - Comenzó a llorar a los gritos.

Todos los niños miraban aquello serios, luego de un momento notaron el silencio de Mello.

-Llorón...

De pronto se acercó un pequeño pelirrojo, de ojos verdes.

-No deberías ser tan cruel - Reía un poco.

-¿Cruel? - El pequeño tenía en la mente -"¿Qué era lo que significaba cruel?"- Pero lo único que dijo fue - No soy cruel.

-Si lo eres jaja.

-No me importa.

Como si quisiera molestarlo aún más.

-Si te importa - Reía el pelirrojo.

-¡Ya basta, ya basta! - Se tapó para no oír - ¡Cállate!

-Así es, defiéndame - Dijo el niño mirando esperanzado al pelirrojo y con maldad al rubio, de pronto sus lágrimas se secaron y una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El rubio volteó y observo al niño.

-¿Qué dices, idiota?

-Puedo destruir a este rubio en cualquier momento, o en este mismo momento... - Dijo el pelirrojo observando a Mello fríamente.

-¿Eh...? - Miró nervioso al pelirrojo, que era menor que él, pero parecía que fuese a matarlo realmente.

-Pero no lo haré - Se sentó en la escalera y sacó un video juego portátil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿N..No? - Dijo Mello, dejando se sentirse presionado.

-No, no lo haré - Comenzó a jugar con su portátil.

-No es que quiera que me golpees, pero... ¿Por que no?

-Es que no tengo ganas, no quiero, y golpearte a ti no me gustaría nada - Seguía concentrado en su juego.

-¿Ah no? - Se acercó mucho al pelirrojo, y le miró a la cara - ¿Por que?

Al notar la excesiva cercanía de Mello, el pelirrojo no evitó observar a quien tapaba la pantalla de su video juego.

-Porque no...

-¿Uhm...?

-¡Golpéalo! - Decía el niño de cabello negro.

-¡¿Tu que dices?!

-Ya lo dije, no lo haré - Observo al rubio - Simplemente, no quiero problemas, ni para mi, ni para ti... Para nadie, solo quiero jugar con mis video juegos y nada mas... - Se levantó de la escalera, se puso frente a frente a Mello - Puedes hacer lo que creas mejor, rubio, no te juzgaré por ningún hecho, además, ese niño rompió tu libro, veo que tienes razón para vengarte, pero ten cuidado - Se volteó y se fue del lugar en silencio.

-Ese chico es algo... - Miraba con algo de temor - No importa, ¡Tu pequeño llorón! - Levantó el puño... Pero quedó en un notable silencio.

-¡No me mate! - Comenzó a llorar como víctima nuevamente.

-Yo... No importa... Eres un llorón, eso cualquiera lo puede notar, no golpeo gente tan estúpida como tú. - Se fue.

Todos en el lugar comenzaron a reírse del pequeño de cabello negro, quien se coloró y no sabía que decir.

Mello corrió por él pasillo, y vio al pelirrojo.

-¡Pelirrojo! - Gritó Mello.

-Ah, eres tu, rubio...

-Si, soy yo... Otra vez...

-Y... ¿Golpeaste a ese niño?

-No, no lo hice... Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste...

-Que mal...

-¿Eh? - Le miró con curiosidad.

-Le hubieras dado su merecido igual jaja - Largó una pequeña y simpática risa.

-Eh... Jajaja - No pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Soy Matt... Un placer conocerle...

-Ah, yo soy Mello - Lo interrumpió Matt.

-Oh, tengo que irme, lo lamento rubio, nos vemos luego.

-Ah, de acuerdo - Quedó parado en medio del pasillo, viendo como Matt se alejaba.

**-Fin FlashBack-**

Mello lo miraba, y pensaba -"Matt... Él me conoció aquella tarde... Aún se acordaba de mi, claro, jugábamos casi siempre, pero luego dejamos de hablar, y nos volvimos distantes... No lo recordé para nada, me parecía haber vivido algo así... Sería algo tétrico decirle que no lo recordaba..."- Mello dijo -Si, lo recuerdo también...

-Ese niño era malvado, jaja, rompió tu libro...

-"En verdad lo recuerda todo..."- Pensó Mello, de repente dijo -Aún quiero golpearle jaja.

-Jajaja, eres malo, Mello - Reía.

Mello lo miraba... Pensante...

-¿Mello...?

-¿Eh?,¿Qué?

-Tu... No te acordabas de mi, ¿Cierto? - Bajo un poco la mirada, y Mello se ruborizó, era algo vergonzoso para él, estaba completamente alterado al notar que Matt se había dado cuenta de que lo olvidó.

-Ah... Claro que si, en el momento no me dí cuenta, pero luego si...

-Ya veo... Antes pasábamos todo el día jugando a los golpes - Reía un poco - Extraño aquellos tiempos... Éramos tan pequeños y unidos...

-Yo tenía casi 8 años... Nos conocemos hace mucho...

-Si, es cierto - Sonreía alegremente.

-Y desde aquél tiempo, juegas al mismo video juego... ¿Es divertido?

-Si - Dijo tranquilamente.

-Hm... - Quedó pensando distintas cosas, mientras observaba a Matt. El pelirrojo notó que Mello le miraba fijamente, pero no le molestó que lo viera, por lo que no dijo nada, y solo siguió concentrado en su juego.

Al acabar la merienda, ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus clases, que casualmente, era en el mismo salón. Entraron y tomaron asiento, el profesor entró.

-Matt, lo olvidaba, ¿En qué puesto estás en la línea de sucesión?

-¿Ah?, en el 3.

-Entonces nos llevaremos bien -Rió un poco - ¿No tienes mucho interés en ser sucesor de L, no es así?

-No, creo que no, prefiero seguir con mis video juegos o algo así, no me interesa mucho el puesto, igual estudio mucho para el colegio, para serte sincero, no me interesa ni estar en la Wammy's House, oh, el profesor, hablamos luego.

-Bien - Lo miraba atento - "¿Ni en la Wammy's?, ¿Y eso qué?" - Pensaba Mello, mientras miraba a Matt.

Al concluir las clases, todos los alumnos salieron organizados, menos Mello, que buscó a Matt tan amablemente como pudo.

-¡Matt donde demonios te has metido, pelirrojo idiota! - Gritaba al aire.

Todos miraron a Mello.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué me ven?! - Dijo el rubio.

-Mello, ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Matt riendo.

-Te buscaba, Matt, ¿A qué te referías hoy en clases cuando dijiste que no te interesaba ni estar en la Wammy's?

-¿Sigues con eso?, Wow, me refería a que no me interesa.

-¿Pero por que no?

-No tengo tanto que hacer aquí, es un orfanato, ¿por que querría alguien estar en un orfanato? - Bajó la mirada.

-Por... - Baja la mirada también - Si, entiendo tu punto.

-Igual, a pesar de todo el mal, conocí a Roger, te conocí a ti, y la comida es increíble.

-Si, supongo.

-No se si pienses lo mismo, pero yo te considero como un gran amigo. - Sonrió.

-Creo que pienso algo parecido de ti Matt, ¡ahora cállate y responde!.

-Está bien - Rió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mail Jeevas, alias Matt.

-¿Cuál es tu puesto de sucesión?

-El tercero, tu lo sabes.

-¿Por qué el tercero?

-Porque... ¿Mis calificaciones son buenas?

-Si, ¿Por qué son buenas?

-Supongo que porque estudio de vez en cuando, y mis juegos suelen ayudarme mucho.

-Y viendo todo esto, ¿Por qué no quieres ser sucesor de L?

-No estoy interesado, aunque admiro a L, no me interesa su puesto.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya respondí, Mello.

-Bien, bien.

-¿Quieres saber también cuanto calzo, mi edad, y dónde estuve la noche del 29 de abril?- Rió divertido.

-Bueno, solo dí. - Se rió y lo miró.

-Cuanto calzo no recuerdo, tengo 10 años, y la noche del 29 de abril estuve esperando que la cena sean ñoquis, mientras jugaba videojuegos jeje.

-Ya veo, yo tengo 11.

-¿11 Ñoquis?

-No, que tengo 11 años. Nací el 11 de Octubre de 1989.

-Oh, si, eres mayor. Yo nací el 1 de Febrero del 1990.. - Sonríe.

-Ah... Se hace tarde, ya merendamos, ya fuimos a clases, ¡mañana es Sábado!

-Sep, mañana es Sábado, ¡ah!, tenemos que ir a misa, ¿No es así?

-Si, me gusta ir a la iglesia, sobretodo volver, porque nos dan una tableta de chocolate, las adoro - Se le iluminan los ojos y se lame el labio imaginando una tableta de chocolate.

-Por lo que veo amas el chocolate, a mí me gusta también el chocolate, pero no tanto, igual es rico.

-¿Qué dices Matt? , ¡Si el chocolate es la misma hostia! - Se ríe y alza los brazos.

-Por lo visto si - Ríe - Me tengo que ir a mi cuarto, se hace tarde, hasta mañana Mello. - Lo saluda y se va por el pasillo.

-Adiós Matt, creo que yo también me iré a mi habitación. - Se va del lugar.

Mello se tira de espaldas en su cama, y pone sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Uhm... No puedo esperar a saborear ese chocolate... - Se lamía el labio nuevamente.

En el cuarto de Matt, las luces permanecían apagadas, como siempre, solo el televisor estaba encendido.

-Ese videojuego... Se ve prometedor, luego lo compraré, cuando pueda. - Cerró los ojos levemente y se durmió casi al momento.

La noche era callada, muy callada, sobretodo porque Mello se durmió también, y para todos ahí, el era el más ruidoso, así que todo estaba en silencio.

_***Kat - Ya veo porque lo de ñoquis... .-.**_

_**-¡Biribiribiri daichi ga , Yureru , Zukizukizuki kizu ga , Itamu! , ¡Biribiribiri taiki ga uneru , Sono furue wa daaku saido!, ¡Furiiza furiiza furiiza FURIIZA!, ¡Hadou ooana gyarakushii , Yudan wana parasaits!**_

_***Kat - ¡¿Qué demonios?!**_

_**-Me emocioné ._. , solo cantaba ._.**_

_***Kat - ¿Y que cantabas? O.o**_

_**-Eso, querido subconsciente mío, no te incumbe n_n ...Pero si quieres saber, se llama "F" de "Maximum the hormone" e_e**_

_***Kat - Okay... O.o *Se aleja dramáticamente del lugar***_

_**-¿Por que me dejan sola? TuT ... Bien, ¡Dejen reviews!, mientras van pasando las horas en Wammy's House y se hace de día, háganme feliz con reviews, por favor TwT , y los amaré por siempre, lo juro OwO , después le sigo, ¡Ciao, Sayonara! (OwO)/**_


	4. Capítulo 4 : Día de misa

_**-¡Dulce mañana para todos!**_

_***Kat - Dame un dulce y yo juzgo eso .-.**_

_**-¡Saludos!, espero que estén bien TuT , ya pasó lo suficiente como para ser de día en Wammy's House ;D**_

_***Kat - .-.**_

_**-Debido a eso, vamos a seguir n_n , ahh... Está corto porque bueno... Llevo casi 2 días sin dormir, obviamente me dormí un poco sobre el teclado, pero formalmente, eso no cuenta, tengo que dormir -.-U , ¡Los veo al final! n_ñ , Continuación :**_

Poco a poco, el sol salía, y las ansias de Mello por comer chocolate, también.

-¡Wah!, ¿Ya es de día?, ¿Qué hora será? - Se fija en un reloj que estaba en una mesa, y ve que son las 8:29 - ¡No!, ¡a las 9:00 debemos estar ahí!

Mello se levanta apresurado y se cambia de ropa lo más rápido que puede, se pone un par de botas oscuras que acaban en punta y sale al pasillo, ve que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas están en el pasillo listos, pero... ¿Y Matt? , Mello se lanza a buscar en donde está.

-¿Dónde se metió Matt? - Miraba por todas partes.

-¿Buscas a Matt? - Le pregunta un niño que pasaba por ahí.

-No, busco las esferas del dragón.. - Sarcástico - ¡Si, busco a Matt!, ¿Sabes en dónde se metió?

-No lo vi por aquí, seguro está en su cuarto preparándose, ve y llamale, esta allí - Señala una puerta del pasillo.

-Gracias, ya lo llamo. - Va corriendo a la puerta a gritar - ¡Matt!, ¡Sal de ahí!

Escucha un pequeño gemido del interior y le da curiosidad, ¿Por qué no responde?. Tira la puerta abajo y entra corriendo.

-¡Matt!, ¡¿Qué haces durmiendo?!

-¿Agh?, ¡Ah, Mello!, ¿Qué hora es?

-No sé, deben estar por ser las 9, levántate y prepárate, ¡Ya!

-Si si. - Se levanto un poco y comenzó a bostezar levantando los brazos con mucho sueño.

-¡Vamos, Matt, muévete! - Mello le quita la camisa a Matt tan rápido como puede y le pone otra para salir, le pone otra más encima,por que hacia algo de frío, estaba por quitarle el pantalón también, pero hasta ahí llegó.

-¡Mello!, de abajo me ocupo yo - Se ruborizó y se rió.

-¿Ah?, Bien, pero apúrate, antes que se vayan, te esperaré en el pasillo con los demás. - Salió de la habitación.

Matt se cambió de pantalón y de puso un par de botas oscuras, pero éstas a diferencia de las de Mello, tenían plataforma y eran más onduladas. Corrió al pasillo a buscar a Mello.

-¡Mello, llegué!, ¿Todavía no salen?.

-Justo estábamos por salir, ven Matt. - Le pasa la mano.

-Si, si ahí voy - Le toma la mano y van corriendo con el grupo.

-Buenos días Mello, Buenos días Matt.

-¡Buenos días señor Roger! - Dice el pelirrojo alegre.

-Hola Roger.

-Hay un nuevo compañero, cuando volvamos sabrán más. - Dijo Roger amablemente.

-Bien. - Mello, como siempre desinteresado ante ésto.

-¿Se nos une alguien más?, ¿Cómo será, no Mello?. - Matt sonreía.

-No sé, no me interesa, a puesto que al igual que muchos otros aquí, ni entrará al Top 10 de mejores alumnos.

-¿Ah y cómo es que tienes el primer puesto?, según todos eres un ruidoso y molesto chico - Rió.

-¿Eso que?, mis calificaciones son increíbles para todos, por eso entré al Top, y me gané el primer puesto.

-Whoa... Entiendo. - Se quedó mirando por un momento a Mello.

-¿Qué me ves? - Frunce el ceño un tanto.

-Ah, nada, estaba pensando... - Mira al suelo - Con que puestos, yo estoy en el tercer puesto, por mis calificaciones - Dirige su mirada a Mello nuevamente, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa - ¡Entonces podré jugar mis video juegos y ser el tercer mejor!

-Tal vez...

Roger abrió la puerta de salida del patio delantero, una inmensa puerta de reja, muy alta y fina, la cuál se movía lentamente con leves chillidos, al abrirse ésta, comenzaron a caminar todos los niños y adolescentes, en dirección a la iglesia. Cuando todos estaban del lado de afuera, Roger cerró la gran puerta y se fue con ellos a la iglesia. De camino a la iglesia, la simpática idea de Matt le seguía afectando a Mello.

-¡Cállate,Matt! - Lo miró fijamente.

-Siento que me dices muy seguido las palabras "Cállate" y "Matt" - Rió ante esto.

-Si, entonces deja de decir tonterías como ésas.

-Bien, mira esa piedra del suelo. - Señala con el índice a un punto determinado del suelo de la calle.

-¡Que me importa una roca!... - Por curiosidad, mira un poco de costado a la piedra que mencionó el pelirrojo - ¡Oh!, ¡Que bonita piedra! - Mira maravillado.

-Te lo dije, es hermosa, mira sus colores es tan... - Lo interrumpen.

-Mello, Matt, déjense de estudiar rocas y sigan. - Dijo un muchacho riendo.

-Ah si - Contestaron ambos a éste.

-Mira ese colectivo que bonito - Decía Matt.

-Matt... Si sigues mirando cosas bonitas y comentándome, te golpearé.

-De acuerdo, entonces no te veré durante toda la tarde jejeje - Rió, pero después de un momento guardó silencio siguiendo su camino.

Mello pensó -"¿Qué no me verá?,¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?"- Siguieron caminando.

Al fin llegaban a la iglesia. Matt no podía mantenerse sin maravillarse de algo.

-¡Es hermosa!, ¿No, Mello? - Mira alegre a su amigo.

-¿Qué?,¿Quien es hermosa?, ¿De que hablas, Matt? - Lo mira confuso.

-La iglesia, es hermosa, solo mírala. - Señala la gran iglesia.

-Ah si, ya veo, es bastante linda. - Entran a la iglesia y toman asiento.

Todos los menores entran y toman asiento en un banco específico. La misa comienza, y nunca falta el alegre señor que canta canciones religiosas dirigidas a los niños, acompañado por su guitarra acústica, de color crema. Todos cantaban alegres, incluso Matt, pero Mello no se veía interesado en cantar, el solo vio la gran cruz santa en el centro del interior de aquella iglesia, tomo asiento en su banco, se arrodilló y juntó sus manos, miró al suelo, el simplemente cerró sus brillantes ojos azules, y comenzó a rezar en silencio.

Mello recitaba en su mente oraciones dedicadas dedicadas a su Dios... O intento de oraciones, allí mismo, luego comenzó a pensar - "Señor Todopoderoso, espero que cuide de mí, como también cuide de mi amigo Matt, y de los demás de la casa Wammy, todos los niños de allí lo merecen... Menos Diana y José, a esos dos envíalos al infierno, o a limpiar los baños públicos, como desee, pero después de ellos, todos lo merecen"- Pidió un par de cosas más, antes de que cierto pelirrojo se le acercara.

-¿Qué pasa, qué haces, Mello? - Lo miraba atentamente, y comenzó a tocarle la cara con el dedo índice. - ¿Estás vivo?.

-¡Si, estoy vivo, idiota! - Gritó de repente, y todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio mirando a éste. Mello quedó completamente rojo, y paralizado.

-¿Estabas rezando, no es así? - Se disculpó Matt.

-Si, estaba.

-Lo lamento, no me dí cuenta en el momento, pensé que estabas llorando o algo así. - Se excusó.

-¿Llorando yo?, jamás... - Bajo la mirada, se quedó en silencio por un momento y pensó - "Uhm... Matt... ¿Se preocupó de que esté llorando?, o no tiene nada que hacer, o cuando dijo que me consideraba un gran amigo realmente hablaba en serio.." - Después de un momento de quietud, levantó la mirada nuevamente y le dijo - Eres un gran amigo Matt...

Matt solo lo miró algo sorprendido pero feliz, todos los demás miraban asombrados, nunca vieron que Mello fuera "tierno" o "tan considerado" como para decirle que era un gran amigo.

-Gracias, Mello, es muy tierno que lo digas, no lo esperaba.

-Ni que te estuviera por pedir matrimonio, Matt, solo te dije que eras un gran amigo.

-Jeje si, lo se, pero igual gracias, eres mi mejor amigo. - Sonreía tan tierno como siempre.

- "Se supone que nunca tuve amigos, por alguna razón, y de repente tenía uno, un mejor amigo" - Pensaba Mello.

Poco a poco la hora pasaba, y la misa acababa, ya todos debían volver a Wammy's House.

-¡Los esperaremos ansiosos la semana que viene! - Decía un sujeto con guitarra muy alegre mientras entregaba tabletas de chocolate a los niños.

-Hasta el próximo sábado. - Decía Roger.

Al volver a Wammy's, todos sentían curiosidad por ese nuevo compañero, menos Mello.

-¿Enserio no sientes duda? - Preguntaba Matt a el rubio.

-No, ya te lo dije. - Decía Mello mientras mordía su tableta de chocolate.

De repente entra por la puerta un pálido niño pequeño, menor que Matt, con cabello blanco, camisa blanca y un pantalón blanco también, presentado como "Near". En este momento, Mello se interesó completamente en el tema, y Matt lo miraba con rareza.

_***Kat - ¿Acaso estás durmiendo sobre el teclado? O.o**_

-Si, ahora si me tengo que ir a descansar mi mente ;_; , dejen reviews, por favor, estoy que muero, XD, ¡Si me dejan reviews, se le cumplirán todos sus sueños! XDD :3 , ¡Ciao, sayonara! (=u=)/


	5. Capítulo 5 : Near

_**-¡Buenas tardes!, pequeños retoños que cada día crecen mas TuT (Ah, claro, crecer cada día :No Me Digas:) , hoy posiblemente sea el capítulo mas corto, debido a que ayer llovió demasiado (Créanme que fue demasiado O_G) y se cortó la luz -.- ... Y bueno... ¡Yo estaba en mi netbook! :D , pero, sin luz no hay wi-fi -.-U , mala suerte para mi..**_

_***Kat - A nadie le interesa tu historia .-.**_

_**-¿Cuando llegaste? XD , ok, se que a nadie le interesará, pero es la explicación lógica de el porque será corto este capítulo..**_

_***Kat - Eso no tiene mucho sentido =.=**_

_**-Okay... =.=U , lo que sucede es que ;  
1* La batería de mi netbook no creo que aguante demasiado, sino, suerte para mi e_e**_

_**2* Hay posibilidades de que se vaya la luz nuevamente ._.**_

_**3* Obviamente, si se corta, "¡Sayonara escritura!" -.-U **_

_**4* Ehm... Si eso no sucede, subiré el próximo capítulo en una hora o menos, o minutos :3  
**_

_**5* No lo sé, tengo ganas de comer milanesa y me gusta contar hasta el número 5 ._.**_

_***Kat - Esas razones apestan .-.**_

_**-De acuerdo, seguiré con la historia, y defenderé a mi neko Yuni (Mi hermana dijo que estaría bueno hacer milanesas de gato D: ) Sabremos porque carajos, nuestro mimado Mello se interesó en el peliblanco de Near, siguiendo XD :**_

De repente entra por la puerta un pálido niño pequeño, menor que Matt, con cabello blanco, camisa blanca y un pantalón blanco también, presentado como "Near". En este momento, Mello se interesó completamente en el tema, y Matt lo miraba con rareza.

-¡Es él! - Miraba Mello con rabia.

-¿Él?, lo conoces, nadie habla así de alguien que recién ve.

-Si, tienes razón, odio a esa pelusa blanca, me supera en todo lo que se mete, pero aquí no será igual.

-Si eso dices... ¿Y cuándo le conociste?.

-Hace muchos años, lo conocí en un torneo, no recuerdo de que era el torneo, pero recuerdo que ese tonto se llevó la victoria contra mi, muchas veces, ni pude ganarle, ni siguiera una vez, desde entonces cada vez que nos volvemos a ver, nuestra rivalidad automática, nos hace que compitamos en lo que sea, y por más esfuerzo que ponga a las cosas, el siempre me gana. No es justo. - Decía pisando con fuerza el suelo.

-No te enojes tanto, ¿Nunca pensaron en hablar sobre eso?

-Una vez el quiso razonar conmigo, fue inútil, su manera de hablar me incomoda, tiene 9 años, pero aún siendo menor,lo odio... - Es interrumpido.

-Buen día, soy Near - Decía el pequeño - ¿Qué están haciendo?, claro, si quisieran responder.

-¡Hola Near!, no pasa nada, ¿Cómo estás tú? - Decía sonriendo Matt.

-...Bola de algodón... Bastardo... - Susurró Mello, casi inaudible, pero Near escuchó esto.

-No hace falta que susurre, puedo oírlo y... - De repente observa mejor a Mello a los ojos, y lo reconoce enseguida - Ah, eres tu...

-Maldito Near, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Yo... Mejor, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Yo soy el mejor aquí, cállate. - Le decía con completa ira.

-Bien, no pienso causarte problemas, ni molestias, pero... - Comenzó a decir distintas palabras que Mello ignoró, Mello en su mente solo tenía una cosa - "¡Cálmate Mello!, No quieres matar a Near mientras hay tantos testigos ¿O sí?" - Matt solo mantenía distancia y reía.

-Ya cállate, Near. - Bajó la mirada con rabia.

-Te llamas Mello, ¿Uhm?

-Si, no se como lo supiste tan rápido, pero igual, cállate, el es Matt. - Empuja a su amigo.

-Sep, soy Matt - El pelirrojo saluda, y para exagerar un poco, abraza a Mello a más no poder,hasta quedar completamente pegado con él, y dice a Near - ¡El es mi mejor amigo!, ¿Se nota?, ¡Dime que sí!.

-Matt... - Dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-¡Aléjate de mí! - Empuja a el pelirrojo de sí.

-Si, se nota su amistad - Dijo Near.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo? - Dijo Matt inocentemente.

-No, no lo fue... - Respondió Near.

-Ah, bien - Dijo sonriendo Matt.

-Matt, ¿Acaso tienes un problema?, y tu Near cállate.

-¿Ah? - Agregó Matt.

-Bien, Mello - Dijo Near.

-Conociéndose ¿Eh? - Decía Roger, que apenas se acercaba.

-¿Qué hace Near aquí, Roger?, sabe que siempre tratamos de competir, sabe que lo odio, ¿Por que lo dejó estar aquí?

-El como todos, merece su oportunidad, Mello.

-Bien... - Contestó el rubio de mala manera, después de un momento observo a el de cabello blanco, Near, lo miraba tan fijamente que pareciera que lo fulminaba con su mirada, Near sintió una sensación extraña, la sensación de ser observado por un asesino en serie, y no hizo más que responder ante ésta mirada acechadora.

-¿Qué sucede,Mello? - Lo dijo como si nada pasára, completamente calmado.

-¿Ah?, No, nada. - Fue algo cortante, pero decidió callar a Near con una simple respuesta.

-Uhm.. - Near no dijo más, el solo se fue a su cuarto.

Caminando por los largos pasillos de Wammy's House, iba Near, el pequeño de cabello y ropas blancas, el miraba cada puerta que pasaba, hasta que halló la puerta indicada, la puerta de su propia habitación, al fin pertenecería a Wammy's House, Mello enfurecido por el hecho, comenzó a vigilar a el pequeño, y Matt, viendo como Mello vigilaba a Near.

_**-¿Ven?, ¿Lo ven? o: , prácticamente no fue nada, pero como hay luz y wi-fi, seguido a esto, posiblemente publique el siguiente capítulo c:**_

**_*Kat - ¡Me voy por una milanesa!, ¡Chaoo! O¬O_**

**_-Cierto, se me antojó una OwO , dejen reviews y todos sus sueños se harán realidad (?, ¡Ciao, sayonara! (n_n)/_**


	6. Capítulo 6 : Espía y juegos

_**-¡Siguiendo!, ¿Qué demonios les dije?, ¿Lo recuerdan?, ahora sigo XD! :3 **_

_***Kat - Si, si, solo sigue, robaré otra milanesa XD**_

_**-¡De acuerdo! n_n , pero no robes la mía =.=**_

_***Kat - Ok, no lo prometo XD  
**_

_**-Subconsciente malparido =.= , ok ok , solo sigamos, en esto nos pasamos algo, ¿Saben que? pasaron años, y nadie se dio cuenta e_e , siguiendo XD, OwO :**_

Ya pasaron años desde la llegada de Near, en ello ocurrieron cosas interesantes para todos allí.  
En los pasillos de Wammy's House se encontraba Near, caminando lentamente, llegó a su puerta y posó su pequeña mano en la manija de la puerta, esperó por un momento, como si comprobara su al rededor, luego de un momento de quietud, bajó la manija y abrió la puerta, entró silenciosamente a su cuarto, aún, viendo a sus al rededores. Near entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama a pensar. No era una locura del todo, en realidad, Near sentía la sensación de ser observado nuevamente en aquél momento, y es porque lo estaba, obviamente, era Mello, quien mantenía la puerta de su habitación abierta, el pelirrojo estaba en la habitación de Mello también, se encontraba sentado en la cama de Mello, observando al mismo.

-Mello, ¿Sigues espiando a Near?

-¿Ah? - Cerró la puerta y miró a Matt rápidamente - No no, yo no estaba espiando a Near, yo... - Lo interrumpe Matt.

-¿Por qué te atajas tan rápido?, solo pregunte si seguías espiando a Near, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que ese niño está asustado de tu actitud tan... - Quedó en silencio por un segundo para pensar, mira atentamente a Mello - Impulsiva y agresiva.

-¿Impulsiva y agresiva?, ¿Acaso hablas de mí?, No se que demonios estés pensando,Matt, ¡Yo no soy impulsivo ni agresivo!.

-Es que...

-¡Hm!... ¿Pero por qué estás tan seguro de tu pensamiento? - Lo mira con curiosidad.

-Porque... No lo sé, la mayoría de personas que te conocen, te temen por éstas razones, debo admitir que yo mismo sentí miedo de tu actitud.

-¿Miedo de mí?, ¿Acaso estás de broma, Matt? - Se levanta pesadamente del suelo, mirando fija y fríamente a Matt.

-Si, miedo de ti, ¿No vez que tan solo te fui sincero como amigo, y ya estás levantándote para asesinarme?

-Uhm... - Quedó en silencio por un momento, levantó levemente la mirada y observó a su amigo, no hacía más que mirar a Matt, y pestañeaba serio, como si estuviera pensando exactamente que decir, hasta que habló - Supongo que tienes razón - Bajó la mirada nuevamente - Me avergüenza decir esto, pero... Lo lamento.

-¡Eres tan tierno,Mello! - Lo mira riendo.

-No seas estúpido, nunca me disculpé con nadie, así que considérate afortunado y no me vuelvas a hablar hasta mañana...

-¿Cómo es que me puedes decir eso?, eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo simplemente "no hablarte" - Abrazó a Mello por detrás.

-¡Ah! - Se soltó de Matt tan rápido como pudo - No te ofendas, pero no quiero abrazos ni nada.

-Mmm... ¡No hay problema!, pero, ¡Estoy aburrido! - Levanta las manos y se tira al suelo.

-¿Ah si?, ¿Y qué piensas hacer para entretenerte? - Lo mira pensante.

-Ah pues... Jugar video juegos. - Sonríe como siempre.

-Debí imaginarlo.

-¿Imaginar qué?

-Que sacarías tus "famosos" video juegos. - Ríe sarcástico.

-Ah, si si - También ríe - ¿Jugamos una partida de pelea?

-Depende, ¿De qué se trata ese video juego?

-De... ¿Peleas?

-Me convenciste, pero no se jugar bien, de hecho, nunca jugué con éstos mandos, solía jugar con un viejo portátil, todas las personas tenían ese, no logro recordar el nombre. - Hace formas con sus manos, es incoherente, ya que desconoce el nombre de éste juego portátil.

-¿Puede que sea un Game Boy?

-No estoy seguro, pero igual quiero probar con ese juego tuyo.

-Bien, ¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar?, ¡Ah, y algunos trucos!. - Dice emocionado.

-¿Trucos?, ¿Me enseñarás algo con lo que podría ganarte fácilmente? - Se ríe.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué no?. - Sonríe.

-Ah, bien... ¡Entonces juguemos!

Ambos salen de el cuarto de Mello y cierran la puerta, y se dirigen a la habitación de Matt, de paso Mello le echa una mirada a la puerta de Near, no hay ningún movimiento, pero Mello quiere prevenirse y saber cuando su enemigo está dentro o fuera de su habitación. Ya dentro de la habitación de Matt, Mello cierra la puerta, y Matt, emocionado, corre lo más rápido que puede a su consola de video juegos, la enciende y pronto coloca un CD en ella, Mello se limita a observar, debido que él no sabe como jugar en esta novedosa consola, Matt sin ningún problema, toma las manos de Mello, éste se queda mirándolo, Matt toma un mando y se lo dá a Mello, el rubio solo mira al mando, sin saber que hacer ni tocar, el pelirrojo toma otro mando, e inicia una partida de práctica, comienza a indicar a Mello que debe tocar y para que funciona, Mello le hace caso y toca los botones, reconociéndolos y aprendiéndolos con facilidad, gracias a su amigo entendió como jugar a esos novedosos video juegos.

-No puedo creer que solo hayas jugado con un Game boy, eso es increíble, en fin, ya sabes los mandos para estos,y yo ya no estoy aburrido - Decía Matt sonriendo.

-Ja ja ja, si, aunque no lo creas... Gracias Matt.

Matt volteó rápidamente y miró sorprendido a Mello.

-¿Qué me ves?, ¿Es tan raro que me disculpe y dé las gracias en un mismo día? - Ríe.

-En realidad, si lo es - Comenzó a reír - Eres muy impredecible, Mello, y también eres un gran amigo. - Dejó de reír para callar todo con una simple sonrisa de su parte.

-Ah... - Se quedó mirando fijamente a el pelirrojo, que como siempre, se hacía notar destacablemente su ternura, después de un momento volvió a ver la pantalla del video juego - Bien, comencemos.

-Bien. - Iniciaron una partida nueva, esta vez, en modo multijugador "arcade".

De pronto, la luz del sol no se hacía ver, fue cuando ambos recapacitaron sobre la hora. Mello no dijo más que - ¡Matt!, me llevaste al lado oscuro, me quedé jugando video juegos inconscientemente contigo, ¿Qué hora será? - Matt le miró tranquilamente y le respondió - Nunca estuve inconsciente de esto, es para despejar mi mente y entretenerme, además, fue una buena combinación, disfruto pasar tiempo con mis video juegos, como disfruto pasar tiempo contigo, ahora pasé tiempo contigo jugando video juegos conmigo, al fin dejé un poco ese molesto aburrimiento que venía conmigo hace tiempo. - Ambos rieron, conversaron hasta sobrepasar una hora más, eran las 11:34 Pm, era tarde, por lo que el ya cansado de Mello, se despidió de Matt y se marchó a su habitación, al entrar, olvidó espiar a Near, simplemente entró a su cuarto, y se tiró de espaldas en la cama, pronto cerró los ojos y quedó pactado en un profundo sueño, sueño que acabó con el, que ya se encontraba dormido y completamente cómodo, a pesar que estuviese de una extraña posición no apta para dormir, y esté con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de su cama, pero él se encontraba de alguna manera, cómodo.

Mello, cómo lo hizo durante todo el día, como fue mencionado anteriormente, olvidó su afán por un momento, vencido por el sueño, entró a su cuarto directamente a dormir, olvidando así, su manía de espiar constantemente a el peliblanco de Near, o mejor dicho, la puerta de la habitación de éste. Por el momento Near no se encontraba en completo silencio, él sentía cierto interés acerca de Mello, tanto tiempo sin ver a su competencia, sentía curiosidad por Mello, quería conocerlo bien, o si él no quería compartirle información, ¿Por qué no investigar, personalmente y en secreto a éste chico de mente agresiva?, posiblemente, sea lo mejor, o eso es al menos lo que Near creía mejor, tal vez, si era lo mejor para Near, pero no para Mello, aunque viéndolo de cierto ángulo, no sería nada bueno para Near si Mello lo descubriera, y sería bueno para Mello tener una excusa "real" para golpear a su némesis sin tener que dar torpes explicaciones, Near, hábilmente pensó en cada posibilidad que podría presentarse ante esto, y dedujo velozmente lo que en verdad pasaría, acudió a solamente investigar a Mello, pero hablarle para ver si de vez en cuando, Mello soltaba alguna palabra interesante. Que Mello cuente algo por su cuenta a Near, sería poco probable, pero no imposible, y no podía perder nada con el simple hecho de intentarlo, por lo que esto fue lo que hizo.

-Mello... - Decía silenciosamente el peliblanco, que estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras miraba fijamente un puzzle que armaba, hablando sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como siempre, siguió - Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado... Me sigues odiando tanto como recuerdo, ojalá eso cambie... - Completó el puzzle que armaba en el suelo - ¿Será que aún guardas rencor hacia mi?, es lo más probable, no... Más bien, eso es lo que sucede, estoy seguro que me vigilarás todo lo que puedas y observarás mis movimientos, viendo que hago y que no, y me intentarás superar... Como siempre... - Decía mientras miraba su puzzle ya terminado - Comenzaré a investigar sobre él, y hablaremos mañana, para ver que sucede realmente.

En el cuarto de Matt, todo estaba finalmente tranquilo, un juego pausado y sin sonido en la pantalla del televisor, y un lindo pelirrojo que se había quedado dormido en el sofá con el mando del video juego en su mano izquierda, de pronto soltó el mando, éste cayó al suelo y el ruido del golpe despertó a Matt, un Matt aterrado.

-¡Ah! - Se levantó del sofá rápidamente - ¿Qué fue eso? - Examina la habitación, su mirada se posiciona sobre el suelo, y ve el mando allí, tirado, en seguida lo agarra - Oh, mi mando... Creo que guardaré la partida, ya estoy cansado - Mira la pantalla del televisor - No, no estoy cansado de ti, mi querido juego... - Guarda la partida y apaga el juego - Que sueño, dormiré hasta cuando quiera... O hasta que Mello entre a mi cuarto y me tire de la cama para despertarme por alguna razón. - Rió por un momento, caminó hacia una punta de la habitación, y abrió un cajón de una mesita, buscó en el desorden al que se podía llamar "Ropa limpia y guardada", luego de mirar, agarró un pantalón negro bastante corto, es decir, un "short", y una camisa color café, caminó a su cama y se tiró sobre ella, se sentó en una esquina de ésta, se sacó su pantalón y lo tiró al suelo, y se puso el corto, luego comenzó a sacarse su prenda superior, y también la tiró por ahí, y se puso su camisa para dormir, se sacó sus botas negras y las dejó a un lado de su cama, se acostó bien en su cama, y se cubrió con sus sábanas, mientras miraba al oscuro techo, pensativo, ya pasada una hora, comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, pero no le era posible dormir, por más sueño que tuviera, estaba ahí acostado sin más.

_**-¡Acostado sin mas!, ¡Cuanto suspenso!, ok no ._. **_

_**Kat - O.o  
**_

_**-Creo que amo mas a Matt :3 , es un amigo tan tierno TuT , y Near, es un bastardo, ok no, adoro a Near OwO ... Dejen reviews, sabrán mañana que ocurre, interesante ¬w¬ , ¡Ciao, sayonara! (^o^)/**_


	7. Capítulo 7 : Insomnio

_**- ¡Buenas tardes a todos!, hoy les traigo una sorpresa :D**_

_***Kat - ¿Lemmon?  
**_

_**-¡Hay, no, cochinota!... Aunque si quisiera -.-U , pero no, eso no será :3**_

_***Kat - ¿Y que será?  
**_

_**- Bueno... Como decirlo... En realidad no hay sorpresa mas que fic e_e**_

_***Kat - Trolleas a los demás porque cuando te diste cuenta de tu error no quisiste admitir que te auto-trolleaste... ¡Auto-Troll!**_

_**- Piedad, maldita (9T¬T)9 ... Bueno... Acabo de notar que solo han pasado 3 años desde la llegada de Near... Pero seguiremos en donde lo dejamos OwO , es de noche, y ya llegué, ok no ._. , es de noche, y ni Matt, ni Near, pueden dormirse, entonces... ¡Qué no hay lemmon! XDD , sigamos :**_

La luz de luna entraba por la inmensa ventana de el pasillo, y todo se encontraba en completo silencio, Near seguía despierto, pero era muy silencioso, a diferencia de los otros niños de Wammy's House, el pequeño se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió lentamente y salió, mirando por los pasillos, pensando - ...Todo se encuentra en silencio... Eso quiere decir que Mello está durmiendo, o el silencio no estaría presente en este lugar... - Iba por los pasillos, a paso lento, mirando el suelo, hasta que se sentó en el, y con sus manos y cabeza en las rodillas, miraba la ventana, espectando la luna en su mejor fase, se dijo a si mismo - Luna llena... Es algo... Uhm.. - Quedó en silencio mirando la luna.

-¡Si!, ¡algo hermoso! - Dijo Matt, que estaba parado justo detrás de Near.

-Matt, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado? - Giró la cabeza sin ninguna emoción y le observó.

-Oh, acabo de llegar, lo siento si te asusté, es que la luna se ve tan linda, además, no puedo dormir. - Dijo riendo en voz baja.

-Pero si se nota en tu cara y tu voz que mueres por dormir...

-Si, tengo mucho sueño, pero por más que lo intento, no consigo dormir. - Dijo bostezando.

-Sufres de insomnio, ¿Verdad?

-No, en realidad no. Pero hoy no puedo dormir como siempre.

-¿Y como duermes siempre? - Cerró un poco su ojo derecho, en gesto de curiosidad.

-Eso es confidencial, jaja - Rió un poco, y se acercó mas a Near - ¿Y tú por que no estás durmiendo?

-No duermo mucho, solamente quería salir a el pasillo a ver la luna...

-Entiendo... La luna está muy linda hoy - Suspiró, y sonriendo, miró a través de la ventana.

-Tu... ¿Realmente eres un gran amigo de Mello, no? - Lo miró curioso.

-Si... Eso creo, yo considero a Mello como mi mejor amigo, pero no sé si el me considera así, nunca me llamó como su mejor amigo... Pero espero que me considere así, ¿Por que?

-Quería saber... ¿Me permites saber tu edad?

-Tengo 13 años ¿Y tú? - Sonrió.

-12... - Luego de un momento de silencio,miró nuevamente a Matt, curioso, comenzó a observar levemente su cuello, sus brazos, sus labios, todo en Matt, y comenzó a notar lentamente que el pelirrojo estaba lleno de heridas y cicatrices. - Matt... ¿Por que estás tan dañado? - Preguntó Near, en un tono que casi no parecía pregunta. -¿Es que te gusta mucho pelear?

-¿Ah?, ¿Éstas? - Toco con dos de sus dedos una cicatriz en su labio - No es nada.

-Matt...

-No me gusta pelear, pero bueno, a veces hay que defenderte y defender.

-Defenderte... Y, ¿Defender?

-Si, bueno, este es el precio que debo pagar por tener un amigo como Mello - Sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Por Mello, eso haz dicho?

-¡No, no!, el no me hizo esto, si eso es lo que piensas, el no me maltrata, no tanto... Pero a veces molestan a Mello, frente a el, o cuando él no está, y yo le defiendo, y esto es lo que me ocurre. - Rió un poco.

-Uhm... Entonces, ¿estás haciéndote daño por Mello?, lo defiendes y proteges, cuando él tiene fuerza propia, sales herido, y tu... ¿Aceptas eso? - Lo mira esperando a que Matt hable.

-Si... Como dije, es el precio de tener un amigo como Mello. - En su rostro se dibujó nuevamente una sonrisa.

-El precio... A mi me parecen más bien, consecuencias...

-Ni hablar, yo agradezco mucho tener a Mello. - Seguía sonriendo.

-Pero Mello es tan inmaduro,impulsivo,molesto,ruidoso,agresivo... Es tan... Mello.

-Eso no lo niego.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ves de especial en él?

-No lo sé, solo se que es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero mucho, y siento admiración y respeto por él.

-Admiración, respeto...

-Ojalá seamos mejores amigos por siempre, eso sería increíble - Dijo Matt, completamente alegre y con sus ojos iluminados, mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Por siempre... Eso no sería posible... - Comentó Near, mientras bajó la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritó el pelirrojo - ¿A qué te refieres?, nunca pelearemos, siempre estaré a su lado, y lo ayudaré aunque tenga que dar mi vida por eso - Decía Matt enfadado.

-Tu vida... ¿Dar tu vida por alguien?, no veo que algo así suceda realmente... Pero igual, ustedes algún día tendrán que morir como cada humano y ... - Lo interrumpe el pelirrojo.

-¡Jamás!, tu lógica no me cambiará, si debo morir por él, lo haré, aún muerto seremos amigos, mejor dicho, ¡nunca moriremos!... - Comenzó a decir Matt mientras tenía una rabieta, con sus ojos cerrados, agitaba sus brazos de arriba a abajo y se veía encaprichado con lo que decía, intentando no oír a Near.

-No sé si tomas acción de tus video juegos, si aún no sabes como es la vida realmente, o si en verdad eres ignorante.

Matt calló tan pronto escuchó eso, y quedó bastante serio, mirando al pequeño, habló en voz baja - Si... Creo que tienes razón, estoy cegado por nuestra amistad, soy joven, un joven sueña con tener la mejor amistad, el mejor amor, la mejor vida, como humano que soy... Tengo sueños y temores, mis temores son perder a Mello, como amigo o como sea, y obviamente, morir es uno de mis temores, no puedo evitarlo, pero... - Quedó en silencio, y bajó la mirada, de repente observó a Near, que lo miraba raramente - Lo sé... Soy un idiota, pero si esto es ser idiota... Creo que puedo decir libremente, que estoy orgulloso de ser idiota. - Bajó la mirada, muy apenado aún.

Near quedó sorprendido ante esto, aunque no muestre sus emociones, recordó, que hace tiempo, dejaron a los niños de Wammy's House hablar con "L", o lo más parecido a hablar, todos preguntaban cosas, y L respondía por una computadora, ni Mello, ni Near preguntaron nada, Matt observaba atentamente el monitor por el que L se comunicaba, pero después de un momento comenzó a jugar con sus juegos, y no acabó de escuchar lo que L decía, sin embargo, lo que Matt dijo... Era justo lo que dijo L, era como L se expresó, como L dio a saber sus intereses a los integrantes de el orfanato, por esa razón, Near se sorprendió, y recordó rápidamente todo esto.

-Buen razonamiento...

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Lo que dijiste... Admiro tu forma de pensar.. - Dijo Near.

-Tu... ¿Admiras mi forma de pensar?, ¿A que te refieres?, me traté de idiota, y lo que dije, no creí que me tomarías en serio...

-Si, pero... Lo que comentaste, me recordó a L, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos dejaron hablar con L?

-¿Con L?, oh, si, ya lo recordé, ¿Por que?

-El dijo algo muy parecido a lo que tu dijiste, y ambos tienen razón, por esa razón sentí admiración por ambos.

-Nunca creí que alguien me llegase a admirar... - Sonrió un poco.

-Bien... Ya pasó mucho tiempo... El sol comenzó a salir... - Miró por la ventana.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!, ¡Es cierto, no dormimos nada! - Abrió sus ojos completamente al ver la luz del sol.

-Soportarás el sueño, ¿No?

-Si, al parecer si... ¿Pero como? - Comenzó a pensar e imaginar cosas.

-¡Matt! - Gritó Mello, que apenas tenía su puerta abierta y observaba al pelirrojo hablar con Near.

-Oh, ya se como mantener el sueño, si me duermo, Mello seguramente me golpeará - Comenzó a reír - Near, me gustó hablar contigo, pero Mello me está llamando - Sonrió, saludo y fue a la habitación de Mello.

-No hay problema... - Dijo tranquilamente.

Matt comenzó a caminar alegre hacia la habitación de el rubio, todavía no terminaba de acercarse cuando Mello lo agarró fuertemente del brazo, y lo llevó dentro del cuarto tan rápido como pudo y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

_**-Extraño decir "Kukuku" como una demente ._. ... ¿Por que será? XD**_

_***Kat - Y yo extraño comer milanesa -.-**_

_**-Tengo hambre o_o ... Bueno... Dejen reviews :3 , Matty se espera un regaño de Mello n_n ... Eso creo XD , ¡Ciao, Sayonara! (n_n)/**_


	8. Capítulo 8 : Amigo y enemigo

_**-¡Buenas tardes! n_n , estaba comiendo cereal seco de frutas ._. ... Soy una subnormal XD**_

_***Kat - Concuerdo -.-**_

_**-¡Es que los cereales frutales son tan ricos! TwT**_

_***Kat - No te demores tanto -.-U  
**_

_**-Ah, si si si si, hoy me di cuenta que tenía como 3 reviews TwT , ¿Cómo no los vi?, los busqué y después de rato encontré que si había, uno de el loquillo de Diego XD, loquillo e_e ... ASJkfsajdlk OwO , ¡Gracias, Daniela!, creo que te amo n_n XD .. Ahora si, Sigamos n_ñ :**_

Matt comenzó a caminar alegre hacia la habitación de el rubio, todavía no terminaba de acercarse cuando Mello lo agarró fuertemente del brazo, y lo llevó dentro del cuarto tan rápido como pudo y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

-Mello, ¿Qué ocurre que me entras así de rápido? - Dice Matt riendo.

-¿Por que hablabas con esa pelusa blanca? - Dijo Mello algo enojado.

-Hablábamos de ti. - Sonrió.

-¿Y por que hablaban?... ¿Acaso haz dicho que hablaban de mi? - Mello lo miró con mucha curiosidad - ¿Qué preguntó?, ¿Qué le respondiste? - Comenzó a enojarse poco a poco.

-No, nada de eso, Mello, ¿Acaso estás celoso? - Soltó una carcajada.

-No, no, eso no - Se ruborizó, pero enseguida se enojó aún más - ¡Cállate!

-De acuerdo.. - Quedó serio, pero de un momento a otro, sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Y entonces de que hablaban?

-Bueno... Hablamos sobre la amistad que tenemos tu y yo, y... Otras cosas... Tu, ¿Me consideras tu mejor amigo, para siempre?

-Cuéntame todo, ¿Mejor amigo, y para siempre? jajaja, ¿Qué es lo que te ha querido meter ese niño en la cabeza? - Reía fuertemente.

-Eso creí... - Bajó la mirada, algo desilusionado.

-Oh... ¿Hablabas en serio? - Quedó serio mirándolo.

-Si, es que yo te considero mi mejor amigo, para siempre...

-Eso es tierno, Matt... Perdona, es que creí que Near te quería meter algo suyo en la cabeza...

-Entiendo...

-Si de algo sirve... - Susurró, miró a Matt y dijo - Yo te considero un gran amigo, Matt.

-¿Enserio? - Fue al lado de Mello rápidamente y lo abrazó muy alegre.

-¿Matt...?

-¿Qué?...

-No abrazos...

-¡Oh, cierto!, lo olvidé jejeje - Se apartó de Mello y rió un poco.

Matt comenzó a bostezar un momento, y Mello, se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué sucede Mello? - Preguntó el cansado pelirrojo.

-¿No dormiste bien?

-Ah, es que no dormí hoy - Respondió.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?!, ¡Tienes que dormir!, bueno, ahora no, pero.. ¿Quedaste jugando no es cierto?, ¡Eres un idiota,Matt! - Dijo el rubio, preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

-No, estaba hablando con Near sobre ti, y luego sobre L.

-¿L y yo?

-Sep, en teoría, tu tienes la culpa de que no dormí - Comenzó a reír.

-¡No digas estupideces!, ahora no te dejaré dormir hasta que anochezca. - Dijo Mello desafiante.

-Eso creí jajaja.

-Idiota - Comenzó a reír también - Debemos ir a estudiar, ¿Lo olvidas?

-¡Ah, cierto!

Se prepararon rápidamente y fueron con el grupo. Near, iba con mucha calma, como siempre, los demás compañeros iban cansados pero alegres. Dos niñas conversaban mientras iban con el grupo.

-Estudié toda la noche, no dormí muy bien - Decía enojada la pequeña, que Mello conoció, era Diana, esa pequeña de cabello castaño.

-Yo lo hice en cuanto llegué a mi casa, luego de hacer los deberes, comencé a dibujar - Dijo sonriendo la otra chica, que era un poco más grande que Mello y Matt.

-No se como tienes tanto tiempo,Linda - Dijo algo molesta.

-Diana, o yo tengo mucho tiempo, o tu lo malgastas - Dijo la rubia riendo.

-No sé - Dijo sin querer oír.

-¡Matt, espérame idiota! - Dijo Mello, que pasó corriendo justo en medio de las niñas.

-Jajaja bien, Mello, pero apúrate amigo. - Dijo sonriendo Matt mientras corría con el grupo.

-¡Espérame y yo me apuro! - Alcanzó a Matt y dio un salto, para atrapar a su amigo desde atrás, consiguiendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, luego de un momento, comenzaron a reír todos, los que más reían eran Mello y Matt, Las niñas no evitaron ver esto.

-Que divertidos - Dijo la rubia,mientras reía.

-Estúpido Mello... - Dijo Diana, tras reconocer a el rubio con el que peleaba hace meses.

-¿Qué haz dicho? - Dijo Linda, con mucha curiosidad.

-Odio a ese niño rubio, es tan molesto. - Respondió completamente enfadada.

-¿Por que?, ¿Qué te hizo él?

-¿Qué me hizo?, ¡Por su culpa me castigaron 36 veces el año pasado, y me molesta siempre! - Gritó enojada.

-Oh... - Calló la rubia, para intentar arreglar las cosas comentó - Pero su amigo es bonito, ¿No?, Mello cambió mucho desde que es amigo de ese pelirrojo, ambos se ven tan tiernos juntos.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Mello es un estúpido hipócrita! - Gritó Diana, a lo que todos miraron sorprendidos, Matt se vio mas afectado que el mismo Mello.

-¡Tu pequeña desgraciada! - Gritó Matt.

-¡¿Qué dices tonto?!, nadie habla de tí - Dijo Diana.

Linda quedó mirando sorprendida ante la reacción de Matt y Diana, pero le sorprendió mas que Mello no dijera nada. Mello, también quedó mirando la pelea.

-¿Es que no piensas pelear, rubio? - Dijo Linda.

-¿Acaso estás atacándome? - Respondió Mello.

-No, eso no, es que, mi amiga te insultó, y ese pelirrojo está tan enojado, como tu deberías estar.

-Matt es raro... - Dijo Mello riendo.

-¿Tu como te llamas?

-Soy Mello, ¿Y tu?

-Yo me llamo Linda... Un placer conocerte Mello - Dijo sonriendo la chica.

-Uhm... ¡Matt! - Detuvo la pelea.

-¿Qué quieres Mello? - Dijo Matt muy enojado, con verdaderas ganas de golpear a esa chica.

-¡Mello, déjalo o te mataré a ti también! - Dijo Diana.

-¡Tu cállate idiota!, Linda, ocúpate de tu amiga, y yo me ocupo del mio. - Dijo cortante y fríamente el rubio, mientras tenía a Matt del brazo y se lo llevaba de ahí.

-¡Me.. Mello! -Tartamudeó quejándose porque su amigo lo quitó de ahí.

-Si, Diana, cálmate, Mello no me cae mal, además, Matt no hizo nada malo, quiso defender a su amigo.

-¡No le des la razón! - Quedó en silencio cuando llegó Roger a hablar, y Diana quedó paralizada, inventando excusas, y Linda, ayudando a inventarlas.

-Roger, ¿Qué sucede ahora? - Preguntó el pequeño de cabello blanco, que acababa de llegar a el lugar.

-No importa, Near, tu sigue tranquilo - Dijo amable el anciano.

-¡Near, hola! - Dijo la rubia

-Hola, Linda, hola Diana. - Dijo Near, que pasó de largo tranquilamente.

Mello y Matt fueron adelante del grupo.

-¿Por qué estabas peleando con esa niña? - Preguntó el rubio.

-No me gusta que hablen mal de ti...

-No te preocupes de eso, antes de conocerte, ¿Quién crees que me defendía?

-Ya veo... - Bajó la mirada.

-No te pongas así, Matt. - Bajó la cabeza y miró a la cara a Matt.

-Ah, no, no pasa nada - Rió un poco, y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Siguieron caminando con el grupo. Luego de unos pocos minutos después, estaban estudiando, Mello, había olvidado que hoy tendrían un trabajo extra, por pasar toda la noche jugando video juegos con Matt, pero, Mello era sin embargo, uno de los más preparados para el trabajo de hoy, el pelirrojo en cambio, sabía lo suficiente, pero aún tenía sueño, y Near, calmado como siempre, leía libros la noche anterior, antes de salir al pasillo. Al comenzar a hacer el trabajo, el tiempo había sido dictado, y todos los pertenecientes a Wammy's House, debían hacer el trabajo, para Matt, comenzó el primer problema del día, se quedó dormido en su asiento, y el rubio lo había notado.

-Matt, despierta - Susurró, pero éste no escuchó y siguió durmiendo, Mello no soporto que su amigo no le escuche, su segunda forma de despertar a Matt comenzó - Matty, despierta - Se comenzó a acercar lentamente a el pelirrojo, y en cuanto pudo, lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda, como era de esperar, esto despertó al pobre pelirrojo, que dormía tranquilamente, pero ahora, por el susto y dolor, despertó rápidamente.

-¡Que haces Mello! - Sintió dolor en su espalda.

-¿Ves,Matt?, eso es lo que sucede cuando alguien se duerme cuando yo estoy al cuidado, además, hoy habías dicho que no dormirías, ¿Recuerdas? - Se comportó insistente,tierno, pero sobretodo, molesto.

-Si, lo recuerdo, pero no es culpa mía tener sueño luego de no haber dormido.

-Si que lo es, Matt, tu fuiste quien no durmió, ¿O es que acaso me dirás que Kira te controló? - Rió sarcásticamente.

-No digas eso, sabes que Kira me aterra un poco... - Bajó la mirada.

-¿Un poco?, yo diría que demasiado para ser tu, Matt jajaja.

-De acuerdo, Mello, pero no lo menciones, por favor - Miró tristemente a Mello, y el rubio, no soporto sentir algo de lástima por él.

-Bien, no diré nada... - Siguió haciendo su trabajo.

-Si necesitan ayuda, vengan a mi escritorio y pregunten - Decía amablemente la profesora de los niños.

-Vieja idiota... Sabe bien que no responderá a nadie, y además, aunque tengamos dudas, nadie irá a preguntar nada y se quedarán con la pluma en la boca pensando por ellos mismos... - Dijo Mello en tono casi inaudible, solo Matt escuchó lo que dijo.

-Tienes razón... Así son los profesores - Matt sonrió tiernamente como era de costumbre.

Matt y Mello compartían palabras, preguntas y respuestas, aunque Mello sabía todo, y Matt, lo que no sabía, Mello se lo diría, Near, por su parte, estaba siendo perfecto en su trabajo, desde la ortografía, hasta sus respuestas, las cuales eran muy complejas e informativas.

Luego de media hora, todos los niños del orfanato debían entregar el trabajo.

-¡Lo acabé al fin! - Decía Matt emocionado, prácticamente volando de un salto, llegó al escritorio y colocó su trabajo.

-Sabes que la pregunta 5 no se refería a un video juego, ¿Verdad?

-Mierda... Es decir.. ¡Si, si lo sabía! - Se corrigió Matt velozmente - Tu trabajo quedó perfecto, Mello, tu letra es increíble, tus respuestas me fascinaron - Agregó alegre el pelirrojo.

-Tu trabajo también esta muy bien - Dijo alentador el rubio.

-¡Imposible!, ¡Calificación perfecta! - Dijo la profesora - Es impresionante, y muy complejo... - Seguía leyendo...

-¡Mello!, ha de ser tu trabajo - Comentó feliz el pelirrojo.

-Eso creo - Respondió victorioso el rubio.

-Y, ¡A partir de este trabajo se renovará el puesto!, pero sabemos bien que a L le agradas tu... - Luego de un pequeño segundo agregó en voz baja - Y también Near...

-¡¿Near!?,¿Eso haz dicho?,¿Estás de broma, o en verdad deseas que te asesine? - Dijo Mello desafiante.

-No, no quería decir eso, yo.. Tu eres el primero Mello - Sonrió.

-Ah... Bien. - Calló al pelirrojo con una mirada desafiante.

Luego de que la profesora corrija los trabajos y los evalúe, todos corrieron al pasillo a ver el cartel de puestos. Todos gritaban alegres el número de sus puestos.

_**-Este es el momento en el que todos dicen "Predigo el bendito futuro" XD , bueno, eso es todo por hoy n_n**_

**_*Kat- ¡LIBERTAD! \(O.O)/_**

**_- O.o ...Bueno... Etto... ¡Los veo el próximo capítulo!, ¡Dejen reviews y los amaré por siempre! TuT , enserio X3 , ¡Ciao, sayonara! (-w-)/_**


	9. Capítulo 9 : El primero

_**-Después de... Ehm... =.=... ¿Dos días? XD , vuelvo con el noveno capítulo :3 , pero lo compensaré publicando los otros jodidos capítulos restantes hasta entonces -.-U , Por cierto... ¡Gracias Paulina-Chan! TwT , te quiero demasiado (9T¬T)9 **_

_***Kat - .-.**_

_**-Etto... Va a ser un poco rápido por cuestiones que luego explicaré, ¡Las explicaré! O_G , lo juro :3 , sin mas n_n :**_

Luego de que la profesora corrija los trabajos y los evalúe, todos corrieron al pasillo a ver el cartel de puestos. Todos gritaban alegres el número de sus puestos.

-Whoa, sigo siendo el número 3 - Sonrió Matt- Oh, mierda...

-¿Qué sucede Matt?, jaja - Observó la lista - ¡¿Qué mierda?!... ¡Maldita bola de algodón!, ¡La asesinaré! - Levantó un puño al aire.

-Puesto 1... - Dijo Near sin mostrar ninguna emoción - Que bien, oh Mello, estás en el segundo puesto, que pena.

-Si, que pena - Dijo Mello, tratando de contener las ganas de desgarrar y destripar el pequeño cuerpo de Near.

-Lo lamento, Mello, será otra vez, ¿No? - Dijo el pelirrojo calmando a su amigo.

-Bastardo... Siempre me deja como el segundo... Ahora también en esto... - Bajó la mirada con furia.

-Mello, no te pongas así amigo - Matt posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Mello, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tu no entiendes, Matt...

-Ah, si entiendo, y para mi siempre serás el primero - Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, pero con eso no me basta - Dijo observando a Near con maldad, y viendo como todos iban alrededor de él para felicitarlo por el primer puesto. - Maldita sea...

-Mello, según ese cartel de puestos, el porcentaje de Near es del 100%, el tuyo del 99,9%, y el mio del 89,2%, así que aunque estés en el segundo puesto, eres increíble, por eso L te eligió junto con Near. - Dijo amablemente el pelirrojo.

-No seas... - Soporto las ganas de gritar - Ahora, L debe elegir a uno de nosotros, o a Near... O a mi... ¿A quien crees que L elegiría?

-Uhm... - Bajó la mirada - Yo te elegiría a ti - Sonrió.

-Tu, Matt, pero, ¿L? , debo superar a Near, admiro realmente a L, quiero y debo ser su sucesor, no Near...

-Entiendo...

-Ya no soporto estar en éste jodido orfanato, te juro que daría lo que fuera por irme de una maldita vez...

-No digas eso, Mello...

-Sabes bien que a ti tampoco te agrada estar aquí, pero tienes la capacidad de escaparte de alguna manera, ¿Por que no te vas entonces? - Entre cierra un poco su ojo izquierdo con mucha curiosidad.

-Mello, eres mi mejor amigo - Sonrió.

-¿Y eso que?

-Nunca me iría de aquí, mientras tu estás aquí.

-Tu.. ¿Enserio? - Lo mira con más curiosidad aún.

-Claro, nunca te dejaré, Mello, te lo prometo - Dijo sonriendo.

-Bien... De acuerdo, promesa echa, me falta poco para cumplir 15 años, entonces podré irme, y tu también te irás entonces, ¿No?

-Hasta entonces si - Dijo sonriendo.

Matt estaba siendo sincero, lo que traumatizó un poco a Mello, quien pensaba -"¿Por mi culpa es que el no puede irse?"- Mientras que los pensamientos de Matt eran -"Estaré al lado de Mello siempre, y me iré de la institución cuando el pueda irse"- No se comprendían el uno al otro, pero eran amigos... Mejores amigos.

Era hora de la merienda, así que el primer pensamiento de Mello fue -"Chocolate".

-El día de hoy, la cafetería ofrecerá lo siguiente, como merienda de los niños Wammy's : Leche con chocolate, café descafeinado , galletas de vainilla, de frutilla, de chocolate y de dulce de leche, y como siempre habrá pan tostado, mermelada, dulce de leche, y frutas variadas. Eso es todo, disfruten su merienda. - Dijo Roger a través de un altavoz.

-Nunca oí tanto chocolate en mi vida - Decía maravillado el rubio.

-Es tu día de suerte - Matt largó una pequeña risa.

-Quiero mucho chocolate - Decía mientras pensaba en el dulce sabor del chocolate.

-Entonces vamos a elegir - Dijo tiernamente Matt, le tomó la mano a Mello y se lo llevó rápido a elegir su merienda.

-¿Por que me tienes de la mano?, déjame - Decía Mello algo frustrado.

-¡No pasa nada, Mello!, Vamos, elige algo... Oh, todo se ve delicioso. - Decía con la boca echa agua.

Por la mente de Mello pasó -"Idiota, nuestra edad... Y tu me tomas de la mano, se nos reirán, aunque, si no ven la estupidez esta, no dirán nada..."- Mello escuchó a una chica.

-¡Siempre lo dije!, no se puede ser inteligente, bonito, ¡Y hombre!, al mismo tiempo - Comenzó a reír.

-"Mierda"- Pensó Mello.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Matt, tras escuchar a la chica.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-¡Felicidades Mello!,¡Son la pareja del siglo! - Dijo un joven riendo.

-Que lindos son juntos - Dijo un chico que estaba allí - Daría lo que fuera por tener a un chico como ustedes - Se burlaba.

-Mierda, Matt, te dije que me sueltes - Bajó la mirada con mucho odio.

-¿Por eso?, ¡Oh! - Le soltó rápidamente la mano a Mello. - Antes hacer esto era tierno, ahora si lo haces te tratan de raro - Rió un poco.

-Si pudiera matarlos de una vez...

-Mello, no digas cosas como esas

-Odio a Kira, pero si yo pudiese tener su habilidad para matar, creo que me desharía de esos malditos...

-Ni lo digas, Mello.

-Bien, Matt, no lo diré...

-Muchachos, dejen de reírse, a ver... ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Roger.

-¡Lo que pasa es que Mello y Matt son novios!, y hacen cosas raras de novios - Decían un grupo de chicos riéndose.

-¿De novios? - Preguntó Roger algo sorprendido.

-Claro que no, Roger, dicen eso solamente porque Matt me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacía la comida - Decía Mello muy molesto.

-Cierto, no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal - Dijo Matt sonriendo de lado.

-No es verdad, ellos salen y todo eso - Decía una niña burlándose.

-No sucedió nada, los niños solo buscan divertirse a través de esto, pero Matt y Mello no han echo nada extraño - Dijo Near, que de la nada, estaba ahí también.

-Entiendo - Decía Roger - No se comporten más así, por favor, y ustedes Mello,Matt, no sucede nada, entiendo, era un juego, pero recuerden que muchos niños ríen por cualquier cosa - Dijo Roger amablemente y se fue a su despacho.

- ...Bastante amable... Odio decir esto... Pero... "Gracias" Near - Dijo Mello, aunque se veía más irritado que agradecido.

-Gracias Near - Dijo Matt.

-No fue nada - Dijo Near - Hasta luego - Fue a buscar algo para comer.

-Que bueno que Near aclaró todo, ¿No,Mello? - Decía sonriendo mientras tomaba un vaso con café.

-Lo odio,lo odio,lo odio... ¡Te juro que lo odio!. - Dijo agarrando bruscamente un vaso de leche con chocolate.

-Ah... Si eso dices, pero nos ayudó. - Tomó algunas galletas variadas y las puso en su bandeja.

-¡Me dejo hacer el idiota!, el fue el primero, como siempre... Mierda... - Agarro violentamente unas galletas de chocolate.

-No te enojes, Mello, ya te lo dije, para mi serás siempre el número 1 - Sonrió.

-Para ti... - Con la mirada baja, permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando -"Ya veo, Matt en verdad quiere hacerme feliz, sea como sea, creo que... Debería apreciar eso de su parte..."- Luego de un momento dijo - Gracias...

-¿Me agradeciste? - Dijo Matt calmadamente, observando a el rubio.

-Yo... Si, eso hice - No quería verlo a la cara.

-Mello - Con su mano izquierda le toma la cara a Mello, para hacer que levante un poco más la mirada - No te sientas mal, L te eligió también, ¿No?, es porque eres genial, y perfecto en tus calificaciones, eres alguien ideal para ser su sucesor... - Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa de su parte.

-Si... Creo que tienes razón, Matt... - Observó por un momento la bandeja que tenía en sus manos - Entonces, ¿Vamos a comer? - Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Claro! - Dijo el pelirrojo alegremente.

Ambos caminaron buscando una mesa, para su completa desgracia, la única mesa con lugares disponibles, era una mesa en la que estaba Near, armando una pequeña torre de vasos. Los amigos quedaron parados en el centro mirando la mesa, Matt miraba serio, y luego observó a su amigo rubio, pensando -"Es Near... Mello estará muy enfadado"- . Y Mello, miraba con furia a el pequeño, el pensaba -"Lo asesinaré hoy mismo si tengo que soportar oírlo"- Ambos miraban paralizados, la mesa en la cuál el pequeño tenía su bandeja, mientras jugaba con los vasos. De pronto sintió la mirada de ambos, aunque no apartó su vista de su torre.

-Matt, Mello, Que bueno volver a verlos.

En la mente de Mello -"Idiota, ¿Volver a vernos?, nos vio hace unos minutos, creo que busca hacerme enojar, demonios, si eso es lo que quiere, lo está logrando".

-Near, mira, todas las mesas están ocupadas-, así que, ¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos contigo? - Dijo amablemente el pelirrojo.

-Me parece bien, no hay problema... - Dijo calmado, concentrado en su torre de vasos.

La calma de Near, enfureció completamente a Mello, quien no soportaba su odio.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! - Gritó fuertemente, dirigiéndose al pequeño, quien al oír esto, volteó un poco y le miró, Matt quedó paralizado ante el grito de Mello, y quedó congelado, mirándolo, Mello dijo nuevamente - ¡No quiero oír tu jodida voz, Near!, ¡¿Es que buscas hacerme enojar?! - Sus ojos estaban llameantes, y mostró los colmillos ante el pequeño, Mello realmente estaba enfurecido aquel momento.

-Me.. Mello... - Dijo Matt, que estaba aterrado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cal... Cálmate, Mello - Observó a su amigo - ...Por favor.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

-Near no dijo nada malo, solo quiso ser amable - Dijo Matt.

-Mello, cálmate, por favor, ahora, tomen asiento - Sin apartar la mirada de su actividad.

-Near, serás... - Dijo Mello, aguantando las ganas de asesinar a Near.

-Gracias, Near - Dijo Matt, mientras con Mello, se sentaron en el banco al lado de la mesa, y dejaron sus bandejas en ella.

-Que bonita torre - Decía Matt, mientras mordía una de las galletas.

Near dirigió un poco su mirada hacia Matt, y siguió haciendo su torre.

-Y cuéntenme... ¿Hace cuanto se conocen, exactamente? - Preguntó Near.

-Oh, nos conocemos hace muchos años - Decía alegremente el pelirrojo.

-Entiendo...

-Demasiado tiempo - Dijo Matt riendo.

-Matt y yo nos conocemos hace mucho, para ser exactos, yo tenía aproximadamente 8 años. - Dijo el rubio, concentrado en su merienda.

-Tenías 7 años y yo 6. -Rió un poco.

-Cierto...

-Ya veo... - Agregó Near.

-Seremos amigos por siempre, ¿Verdad,Mello?

-Supongo, Matt.

-¿Supones?

-Bien, siempre seremos amigos, ¿Feliz?

-Si, y mucho - Dijo Matt sonriendo.

Near no hablaba, solamente hacia de espectador de esa escena de amigos tan extraña.

-Nunca creí que pienses así, Mello - Dijo Near.

-¿Qué? - Reaccionó el rubio.

-Veo que con amistad, uno cambia verdaderamente, ¿Cierto?

-¡Si así es! - Dijo Matt abrazando a Mello.

-Yo no cambié, solamente soy considerado con Matt, porque es mi amigo - Miró rápidamente a Near - En cambio, tu no puedes esperar que sea amable contigo, Near.

-Creí que dirías eso... - Decía Near.

-Tu... - Mencionó el rubio, enojándose cada vez más.

-Mello, tranquilízate - Dijo Matt, tratando de calmar a Mello.

-Bien... - Respondió resignado - Y... Perdona por sacar éste tema, pero, ¿Qué estará sucediendo con Kira?

-Que hables de Kira me asusta - Dijo Matt largando una risa.

De pronto, Near se interesó un poco en el tema que inició Mello.

-¿Haz dicho Kira? - Volteó un poco para ver al rubio.

-¿Ah..?, si, eso dije - Lo miró como una amenaza - ¿Por que preguntas?

-Me interesa el tema, nada más.

-Al fin te interesa algo, Near - Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo con una galleta a medio comer.

-Por supuesto que me interesa, poco a poco la gente acepta a Kira, eso no me gusta nada, es tratado como la justicia, la ley, para mi el en realidad, es malvado. - Miró a ambos chicos - L está con gente, que personalmente, no considero confiable, igual, el sabrá que hacer con Kira.

-Espera, ¿L con gente extraña? - Dijo Mello con mucha curiosidad.

-Si, en realidad, según averigüé, trabaja con gente de la policía japonesa, pero, no confío en ellos.

-L tampoco confiaría en ellos, pero si dice que Kira se encuentra en Japón, seguramente, dedujo algo que tenía que ver con la policía japonesa, tal vez alguien de ahí conocía a un sospechoso, L se uniría a ellos solamente por esta razón, o tal vez, sospecha de la misma policía japonesa, ¿No? - Comentó Mello.

-Yo estoy seguro que L hace lo correcto, como siempre - Dijo Matt, con su ya habitual, sonrisa de lado.

-Podrías tener razón, Mello... Pero, ¿L decidió presentarse así nada mas con la gente de la que sospecha?, si es cierto lo que dijo, que el "Segundo Kira", puede matar con solo ver la cara de su víctima, aunque el utilizara un alias, lo podrían matar fácilmente, ¿No es cierto? - Dijo Near.

-Ahora que lo dices... L es muy arriesgado, pero todo por ganar, además, ¡El nos lo prometió!, ¡El encerrará a Kira en la cámara de gas!, ¡Lo arrestará y vencerá! - Dijo Mello alentador.

-Si, el lo prometió... - Dijo Near.

-¡Viva L! - Gritó alegremente Matt.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante toda la merienda, solo intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, pero no decían nada. Era de tarde, hora de dejar la cafetería.

-¡Si!, mañana me espera otra tableta de chocolate - Decía Mello.

-Oh, mañana es día de Iglesia - Dijo Matt completamente alegre.

-La semana pasada casi no te despiertas, otra vez... Como siempre... Espero que mañana te levantes temprano - Dijo Mello riendo.

-Ah, si jejeje

-Mello,Matt, yo me retiro por hoy, los veo mañana. - Near se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia el pasillo, en el cual, dejo de ser visto por los amigos.

-Mello... - Se puso a pensar un momento.

-¿Qué sucede Matt?

-Estoy aburrido...

-Igual yo, pero hoy no jugaré con tus endemoniados video juegos, poco a poco me metes el vicio - Comenzó a reír.

-Ah, de acuerdo, pero al menos acompáñame a mi habitación - Dijo tiernamente.

-Bien, te acompañaré - Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el pasillo, luego de un momento, llegaron a la habitación de Matt. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, primero Mello, quien fue directamente a la cama de Matt y se tiró sobre ella muy cansado. Matt cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Así que jugarás video juegos? - Decía Mello, mientras daba vueltas en la cama.

-Si, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Mello?

-No, gracias...

-Uhm...

Luego de unas horas, Matt seguía con su video juego, y Mello dormido. Matt apagó el video juego cuando tuvo sueño, fue a su cama y se encontró con un tierno Mello que había quedado dormido, le apenaría despertarlo, pero ya tenía mucho sueño, y ver al rubio dormir tan plácidamente, lo agotaba aún más.

-Mello.. - Comenzó a mover a Mello por el hombro.

-¿Ah? - Se despertó poco a poco tras ver a su amigo - Matt, ¿Qué sucedió?,¿Me quedé dormido?

-Si, te quedaste dormido... En mi cama, y tengo sueño, Mello, ¿Podrías dejarme lugar? - Dijo sonriente.

-¿Dejarte lugar?, ¿qué dices,Matt?, esta cama es pequeña, y yo tengo la mía - Se levantó algo somnoliento - Creo que yo también me voy a dormir, hasta mañana - Saludo a Matt, y se fue a su habitación.

Matt se tiró a su cama, y comenzó a pensar -"Se fue así nomas, tal vez le molesto que le despierte, tal vez debí acostarme con Mello, para no molestarlo mientras dormía"- Debido a el sueño que ya tenía, se durmió casi al momento.

Mello estaba en su habitación, se acostó en su cama, y quedó analizando el techo, hasta que también, derrotado por el sueño, acabó durmiendo él también.

Near seguía despierto, pensando sobre Kira y L -"L, ¿Qué estarás haciendo?, sospechas de la policía japonesa, de eso estoy seguro, pero, ¿Precisamente, de que integrante de ella?... ¿Cuál será tu plan?"- Parecía estar interesado por completo en el caso de Kira, y en que pensaría L. Comenzó a oír una pequeña llovizna, no tomó importancia de ello.

_**-Sii, Matt, debiste dormir con Mello (No me malinterpreten fujoshis desquiciadas que tanto adoro :3) XDD , dejen reviews, los veo en medio segundo o 8 horas, nah mentira c: , Ciao sayonara (n_n)/**_


	10. Capítulo 10 : Regalo

_**-Personalmente, considero este capítulo, bastante tierno :3 ...Eso creo ._. XD , sin mas, seguiré XD :**_

Después de largar horas de calma en la casa Wammy's se escuchó una fuerte lluvia en el exterior, ya era hora de ir a la iglesia. Pero la lluvia parecía ser intensa.

-¿Uhm...?, ¿Qué hora es? - Mello se fijó en un reloj que tenía cerca, y vio que eran las 9:24 - ¡No puede ser! - Se levantó rápidamente y corrió al pasillo, que estaba muy vacío, en estado alarmante fue a la habitación de Matt, derrumbó la puerta y entró corriendo, al ver que Matt seguía durmiendo, corrió hasta su cama y se le tiró encima.

-¡Ah,Mello! - Se alarmó Matt tras sentir a su amigo saltar sobre él - ¿Qué haces sobre mi?, ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Son casi las 9:30! - Gritó aterrado.

-¡Oh, no fuimos a la iglesia! - Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, dejando caer a Mello al suelo.

-Hm... - Mello se levantó del suelo - ¿Qué le diremos a Roger?

-¿Decirme que? - Decía el anciano que entraba a la habitación del pelirrojo - Mello, ¿Qué hacías sobre Matt?,¿Y por que estás tan alterado?

-Yo no hacia nada, solo me alarmó que no nos levantamos para ir a la iglesia, entonces le salté encima para despertarlo, y eso me altera también.

-Ah, hoy no íbamos a la Iglesia.

-¡¿Cómo dijo?! - Mello se atragantó con sus propias palabras - ¿Por que no?

-Se suspendió por la fuerte lluvia, Mello - Dijo amablemente.

-¿Por la lluvia?

-Si, así es - Se acercó a la puerta - Ustedes dos pueden seguir durmiendo, no sucede nada, igual, les compraré chocolate al medio día.

-De acuerdo, Roger - Respondió Mello.

-Claro señor Roger - Dijo Matt.

Roger salió de la habitación.

-Déjame entender... Casi tienes un infarto, corriste como loco por los pasillos, derrumbaste la puerta de mi habitación, me gritaste y asustaste, y saltaste sobre mi... ¿Solo para saber que hoy no debíamos presentarnos en la iglesia? - Reía Matt.

-Cállate, Matt... - Dijo algo molesto.

- Jajaja... Oh, acábo de recordar... - El pelirrojo quedó en silencio, y corrió a una mesita, abrió un cajón, y comenzó a buscar algo, Mello lo observó con curiosidad

- ¿Qué buscas?

-Espera un segundo - De pronto, sacó una pequeña cajita de ahí, la caja era roja, con franjas negras, y tenía un pequeño moño color negro perlado, dio media vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con Mello, y extendió sus brazos, mostrándole la cajita a su amigo,cerró los ojos y se dibujó una linda sonrisa en su rostro, Mello con toda curiosidad miró a su sonriente amigo, y la caja que tenía, Matt dijo - Toma, esto es para ti.

-Ah... Si, claro - Tomó la caja.

Ambos fueron a la cama de Matt y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Matt solo se dedicaba a mirar alegremente a Mello, como si esperara algo, y Mello al darse cuenta, observó al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ábrelo, Mello! - Dijo alegremente.

-De acuerdo - Desató el moño negro, y abrió lentamente el paquete, lo primero que vio lo conmovió completamente - ¡Oh dios!, ¡Una tableta de chocolate! - Sacó rápidamente el chocolate, y observó que más había en aquella caja, vio una cadena roja, que tenía un dije de cruz, y una pulsera haciendo juego con éste - Wow - Seguía mirando atentamente los objetos, encontró el último objeto, al fondo de la caja, había una foto de Mello y Matt cuando eran un poco más pequeños, Mello no supo reconocer de donde habría sacado Matt una foto como esa, pero a Mello le agradó mucho aquella imagen de la infancia - Estos... ¿Somos nosotros?

-Si - Dijo sonriendo - ¿Te gusta el regalo?

-Yo... Si, y mucho... - Seguía observando - Esto es tan... Muchas gracias Matt - Dijo Mello, y acto seguido, abrazó a su amigo en silencio.

Matt quedó traumatizado, según todos sabían, Mello no disculpaba a nadie, no agradecía a ningún ser vivo y de abrazos... Ni hablar, pero con él, Mello se había comportado distinto a su ser, se disculpó, le agradeció, eso ya era raro, pero... Lo abrazó, eso era suficiente para él, Near tenía razón después de todo, Mello realmente había cambiado, a Matt le gustaba mucho el cambio de Mello, le gustaba mucho el "nuevo Mello"... Pero ese no era él, no el original, o por lo menos, no era aquella figura autoritaria de maldad que Matt conoció, y agradó...

-Ah... Mello... - Se separó un poco de su amigo - Estás... Raro...

-¿A que te refieres, Matt? - Lo miró con curiosidad, en su mente solo tenía -"Ese regalo... Pero, ¿Por que Matt se comporta así conmigo?. No me irá a decir que no quiso nunca que le agradeciera o que le abrace, sabiendo que el vive agradeciéndome y abrazándome... ¡¿Y me dice raro a mi?!".

-Es que... De repente estás más tierno que nunca... Es decir, ¡ese no eres tú! - Lo mira sin pestañear.

-Matt, tu eres el raro, siempre me abrazas y todo eso, y cuando yo lo hago contigo, me tratas de raro - Comenzó a enojarse.

-Por favor, no te enojes, es que no es propio de ti ser así de "amable" - Para calmar a su amigo, sonríe levemente.

-Saca esa sonrisa tuya, Matt, sigo sin entenderte - Quedó algo serio, y bajó su mirada tras no saber como reaccionar.

Matt observó a Mello, lo miraba lentamente, él estaba muy serio, realmente estaba enojado y no sabia como reaccionar, Matt se dio cuenta que no debió decir nada ante la actitud del rubio -"Demonios... Tal vez debí dejar todo como estaba, ahora si que hice mierda la conversación que tenía con Mello, ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar esto?..." - De repente abrió sus ojos por completo y miró a Mello, le dio un salto encima y lo abrazó fuertemente, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mello.

-¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname! - Decía aterrado con sus ojos cerrados.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Matt?! - Alejó rápidamente a Matt.

-A eso me refería... Aunque, ¿Me perdonas? - Lo miró con sus ojos humedecidos.

-No sucedió nada...

-¡Ah!,¡Si! - Se alegró mucho - ¡Gracias por perdonarme!

Mello pensó -"Agradeciéndome... Ya comenzó a activarse su estupidez interna."

-Aún así, sigo sin entenderte, Matt - Rió un poco.

-¡Si, Mello está de buen humor! - Abrazó a Mello por la espalda.

-Deja de ponerte así de molesto - Se soltó de Matt - Entonces, tendremos nuestra amistad, sin abrazos, ¿Bien?

-Suena a algo que me será difícil, pero, de acuerdo - Tomó delicadamente la cadena, y se la colocó en el cuello a Mello - Te la probaré, la llevé a bendecir la semana pasada, cuando fuimos a la iglesia.

-¿Bendecida?

-Sep, está bendecida - Cuando la cadena estaba bien colocada, volvió a hablar - ¡Te queda muy bien!

-Matt, siempre tuve la duda... - Decía mientras quitaba la cadena de su cuello, para guardarla en la caja nuevamente, a salvo.

-Si, dime.

-Parecerá una pregunta estúpida, pero... Tu cabello... Su color, ¿Es natural o te compras tintes para el cabello?

-¿Uhm? , es natural.

-¿Natural?, siempre creí que era obra de las tintes jaja

-Si jaja, no me gusta mucho mi color de cabello...

-Si es fantástico, ¿Por que no?

-Bueno... Saqué este color de parte de mi papá...

-Oh... Nunca me hablaste de tu familia... Pero, ¿Cómo sabes de tu familia?, que yo sepa, cuando éramos lo suficientemente pequeños como para no recordar nada, nos dejaron en ésta institución.

-Si... Pero... Tengo una foto de mi familia...

-¿Enserio?, uhm... ¿Puedo verla?

-Me sería algo incómodo mostrarla...

-Entiendo... ¿Y tu padre...?

-Según supe, él... Era un bastardo...

-Si, pero gracias a ese "Bastardo", tienes vida ahora, ¿No?

-Igual, no pienso agradecerle nada...

-Yo creo que tu cabello es genial, y tus ojos también, todo de ti, eres único, aunque tengas parecidos con tu padre y tu madre, eres único, Matt.

-Gracias... Pero igual, no me gusta...

-Tu no eres tu padre, el es él, y tu eres tu,eres Matt, ¿Verdad?, debes sentirte alegre de estar con vida, y muchas otras cosas...

-Tienes razón - Matt abrazó a Mello, y Mello pensó en soltarse de él nuevamente, pero, su amigo estaba desahogándose de su pena, sería algo molesto soltarse de quien estaba lamentándose, Matt buscaba el consuelo de Mello, algo imposible para cualquiera, pero, para su suerte, Mello no estaba siendo tan macabro como siempre.

-Tranquilízate, Matt, aunque no te guste el color de tu cabello, a mi me gusta, no sucede nada malo.

-Cierto - Dejó de abrazar a el rubio - Gracias por todo - Comenzó a sonreír.

-Siempre, Matt - También sonrió.

-Mello, Matt - Decía Near, que de la nada, estaba en la habitación también.

-¡¿Near, como demonios entraste?! - Dijo Mello.

-Bueno... La puerta está en el suelo... Por lo tanto, no hay puerta - Dijo Near.

-Ah cierto - Respondió Mello.

-¡Mello!, me ayudarás a reparar mi puerta, ¿No? - Matt comenzó a reír.

-Si si, lo haré, y tú, bola de algodón - Near volteó la mirada hacia Mello - ¿Exactamente a que vienes aquí?

-Venía a decirte que ya trajeron chocolates...

-¿A decirme?, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?, ¡¿Revisaste mi habitación?!

-No, no lo hice, simplemente creí que estarías con Matt, y Matt podría estar jugando a algo, por lo que estarías en la habitación de Matt, y no él en la tuya...

-Ya veo... Ya puedes irte... No, mejor dicho, ¡Vete ya de aquí!

-Bien, me iré, ambos vayan por un chocolate cuando quieran... - Dijo Near, cuando salió de la habitación.

-Uhm... -Observó por una ventana - Oh, que lindo, ¡Mello!,¡Vayamos a jugar en los charcos!

-¿Eh?, De acuerdo Matt, espera a que me ponga mis botas, entonces saldremos.

-Ah si, yo también me pondré mis botas.

_**-Dejen reviews (9T¬T)9**_

_***Kat - No me llamaron para pos-producción ¬¬**_

_**-¡CIAO, SAYONARA! (XwX)/**_


	11. Capítulo 11 : Charcos y curiosidades

_**-¡Siguiendo antes que me interrumpan! :P , he aquí XD :**_

-Uhm... -Observó por una ventana - Oh, que lindo, ¡Mello!,¡Vayamos a jugar en los charcos!

-¿Eh?, De acuerdo Matt, espera a que me ponga mis botas, entonces saldremos.

-Ah si, yo también me pondré mis botas.

Ambos salieron a el exterior, muchos otros niños también salieron a jugar en la lluvia y los charcos que ésta dejaba.  
Así pasaron horas de diversión para los niños, hasta que Mello sintió algo extraño, y de pronto cayó al suelo, pensativo.

-¡Mello!, ¿Qué te ha sucedido? - Preguntó Matt preocupado.

-Yo... Nada, no lo sé, sentí una rara sensación, pero... No, no fue nada - Se levantó y siguió jugando con Matt.

-Bien.

Todos seguían jugando, Mello sentía su "extraña sensación", no sabía que era, ni que sería... Probablemente un presentimiento, un mal presagio... O tal vez, realmente, no era nada.

Todos jugaban y corrían, poco a poco, la lluvia comenzaba a parar, era una noche cálida, y aún así, algo lluviosa, era un espectáculo realmente fantástico, todos disfrutaban de jugar y ver como cambiaba poco a poco ese tiempo tan extraño pero que demostraba cierta belleza y calidez. Todos al acabar, se dieron cuenta que estaban hasta el cuello de lodo, pero, valió la pena.

-Me voy adentro - Dijo Mello, que fue corriendo.

-Bien, yo iré en un rato - Siguió jugando con el lodo - Si pienso darme una ducha, al menos quisiera ensuciarme un poco más jajaja.

Near seguía sin salir del lugar, estaba tranquilamente armando un puzzle, cuando vio a Mello, completamente sucio y corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió allí fuera?

-Nada, esto pasa cuando juegas en el lodo un día de lluvia... - Entró a su habitación.

Mello comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, muy ordenadas, ropa limpia y toallas, luego de encontrar lo necesario, entró a la habitación de baño, y se dio una ducha de agua tibia.

-Dulce agua de los dioses - Decía riéndose tranquilamente.

Luego de unos minutos, Matt ingresó dentro del lugar.

-Hola Near.

-Matt, ¿Tú también?

-Ah, si jeje, me emocioné con el lodo, ¿Y Mello?

-Uhm... Fue a su habitación... Eso creo, seguramente fue a darse un baño después de todo ese lodo.

-Entiendo, yo también necesito una ducha, bueno, creo que todos allí fuera necesitan una - Rió por un momento y fue a su habitación.

Matt entró a su habitación, y comenzó la búsqueda de un simple toallón,entre el desorden que él llamaba habitación, luego fue directo a darse una ducha.

Luego de un momento, Mello acababa de ducharse, y salió de la ducha, se secó cuanto podía, se puso ropa limpia, y como no tenía nada que hacer, se fue a la habitación de Matt, la cual, se encontraba abierta, por el simple hecho de no tener puerta de acceso. Mello entró y se tiró en la cama de Matt, esperando a su amigo, que entraría en cualquier momento a la habitación, pero Mello se equivocó, Matt estaba dentro, justamente en el baño, solo que Mello, no escuchó el sonido de la ducha.

-Matt, Matt, Matt... - Decía Mello dando vueltas en la cama de Matt - ¿Dónde estará que no se aparece por su habitación?

Matt salió de la ducha y se colocó el toallón, pero quedó el torso descubierto, por lo que comenzó a temblar un poco.

-Hubiera traído otra toalla, o al menos ducharme con agua caliente, en vez de fría - Reía para si mismo, salió del baño para buscar algo de ropa limpia, y lo primero que ve, es a Mello tirado en su cama dando vueltas aburrido - ¡Mello!,¡Hola!.

Mello dio una vuelta y miró a Matt, al notar que apenas salía del baño se ruborizó completamente y se alteró, se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que sería para Matt que Mello estuviese allí, y lo aún más incómodo que era para si mismo, estar en donde se encontraba Matt de esa forma -¡Matt!, ¡Lo lamento! - Se tapó la cara con ambas manos -¡Ah!, ¡No sabía que estabas así!, ¡Me hubieras avisado!

-¿Eh?, no pasa nada Mello, no hay problema.

-¿Enserio? - Se destapó un solo ojo.

-Si, enserio.

-Ah, por un momento creí que me asesinarías - Se destapó toda la cara al fin - Pero ya, ponte algo...

-Si, hace algo de frío, pero, ¿Por que?

-¿Cómo que por que?, primero, es lo normal que te vistas, segundo, estás en presencia de tu amigo y te encuentras casi desnudo, y tercero, ¡Debes ponerte algo!

-La primera y la tercera se parecen - Comenzó a reír.

-Igual, debes ponerte algo de ropa...

-Si, ya lo hago, pero, ¿Por que estás en mi habitación?

-Uhm... Prácticamente, no hay puerta jajaja

-Cierto jeje

Los días pasaban, Matt y Mello comenzaron a notar que la actitud de Roger cambiaba drásticamente, ¿Qué le sucedía?... A Mello le daba igual, y Matt no sabía que pensar de eso, Matt se veía afectado por otra razón, y era hora exacta de contarle a Mello que sucedía.

_**-No, no es nada yaoi XD , creo :B , ok no XD , este capítulo es corto porque en el siguiente sabrán que le sucede a nuestro pequeño Matt n_n , ¡Ciao, sayonara!, el próximo lo publico a continuación XD , dejen reviews :3**_


	12. Capítulo 12 : Última palabra

_**-He aquí siguiendo y...**_

_***Kat - ¡Malditos que me dejan abandonada!  
**_

_**-SIGAMOS O_O , aquí es cuando los dejo a todos como "Ooooh O:" , depende de con que música lo lean, puede que lloren un poco mucho (9T¬T)9 necesito un apapacho, ok no :B , siguiendo :**_

Los días pasaban, Matt y Mello comenzaron a notar que la actitud de Roger cambiaba drásticamente, ¿Qué le sucedía?... A Mello le daba igual, y Matt no sabía que pensar de eso, Matt se veía afectado por otra razón, y era hora exacta de contarle a Mello que sucedía.

-Mello...

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Ah... Es que... - Bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Matt...?

-Verás... Se trata de que... No puedo escondértelo más... - Mello observaba a Matt sin entender sus palabras - Mira Mello, yo... - Luego de un momento de silencio - ... Debo irme...

Mello reaccionó terriblemente.

-¡¿Qué dices?!, ¡Tu.. Tu no puedes!

-Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento, pero es que tengo que irme... Mira, dicen que una pareja desea adoptarme y toda esa cosa, esa familia parece bien para todos, no pude decir que "no", pero luego de afirmar y salir del despacho de Roger me sentí terrible...

-¡Matt, esta es una jodida institución y orfanato!, ¡Estamos aquí como herederos de L, no para ser adoptados por gente idiota!

-Lo sé, pero... - Siguió con la mirada baja - No me odies...

-Bastardo... ¿Qué no habías dicho que prometías quedarte aquí hasta que podamos irnos ambos? -Golpeó fuertemente el brazo de Matt.

-Si, pero... -Mientras se tocaba el brazo, Mello le interrumpió.

-No me importa, siempre supe que harías una estupidez como esta, vete ya... - Se enfadó y se fue con ira a una biblioteca dentro de The Wammy's House.

-Mello... Lo sabía... Cometí un terrible error... - Se le escapó una fina lágrima, pero contuvo sus ganas de arruinar lo que le quedaba de vida, simplemente caminó al despacho de Roger y se lo llevaron del lugar.

Mello se encontraba en la biblioteca del lugar, pero miraba por la ventana, y veía a Matt alejarse.

-Maldito bastardo...

-¿Otro enemigo más? - Preguntó Near, que se encontraba armando nuevamente un puzzle.

-No te interesa...

-Uhm... ¿Y Matt?

-Deberías saberlo, han adoptado a ese bastardo... - Miraba con odio por la ventana.

-Ya veo... Ese es el problema, tu lo odias solamente por ser adoptado... Estás siendo egoísta al querer a ese chico solo para ti...

-Cállate... Él es el egoísta, me prometió que estaría aquí hasta que nos podamos ir juntos, prometió que siempre seríamos amigos... Lo arruinó todo...

-Fue un buen amigo... Deberías agradecer eso...

-No me importa eso, Near, el me prometió algo, y no lo cumplió...

-Una familia lo quería, si realmente fueras su amigo, estarías orgulloso de él, no enfadado.

-Tu... - Quedó en silencio por un momento - ...Ah...

-Seguramente fue su única opción, al decidir bien o mal, no podía cambiar su decisión, deberías perdonar su error...

-Ese bastardo no se dio tiempo como para ponerse a pensar en nuestra amistad... Escogió lo que era mejor para él mismo...

-Da igual... Ya le he dicho a Matt que no podrían ser amigos por siempre, imposible... - Dijo Near, sin mostrar ninguna emoción aún.

-Deberá disculparse lo mejor que pueda si alguna vez desea en verdad que le perdone, no creo que eso ocurra nunca, pero si sucediera, si lo volviera a ver, si está tranquilamente paseándose por ahí, lo asesinaré...

-Es ilógico, odias a Kira, pero con tu furia, desearías ser él, ¿No es así?

-Creo que tienes razón... No me importa... - Tomó un libro al azar, y comenzó a leer, sus ojos no podían más, tenía ganas de largarse a llorar y asesinar a su amigo, su ex-amigo, una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo, para desgracia de Mello, Near notó esa pequeña lágrima.

-Mello...

-¿Eh? - Se secó rápidamente la lágrima con la manga de su camisa.

-Tu... ¿Estás llorando? - Miró levemente a Mello.

-Claro que no... - Bajó la mirada, pero inconteniblemente, salieron más lágrimas de sus ojos.

-A mi me parece que si...

-¡Cállate!, ¡¿No ves que no quiero oírte?! - Se desplomó en un llanto, cerró los ojos y se tapó la boca, tratando de calmarse así mismo - No quiero hablar más...

-Mello... - Quedó paralizado, nunca nadie había visto a Mello llorar así, directamente, nunca nadie lo vio siquiera llorar un poco, Near se conmovió un poco, pero volvió a su estado natural, y no mostró ninguna emoción al respecto.

-Tu no entiendes, ¿Verdad, Near? - Miró un poco para el lado del cual se encontraba Near.

-Yo... - Quedó en silencio.

-...Perdí a mi amigo... Mi único amigo... Lo odio tanto... - No podía parar de llorar.

-Mello... No sabía que el significaba tanto para ti...

-Claro que significaba mucho para mi... Significaba... Ya no es más mi amigo, nunca le perdonaré...

Near no dijo más, simplemente, dejó de armar su puzzle, y quedó en silencio, observando a Mello, ahí... Solo, llorando en silencio...

Era mucha presión para Mello... En aquél momento no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, no sabía como vivir, no sabía absolutamente nada... Tanto tiempo conviviendo con su mejor amigo, y de repente, lo perdió para siempre... Mello pensaba que nunca lo perdonaría, es normal, eso es lo que cualquiera pensaría en aquellos crueles momentos de angustia y dolor... Simplemente, Mello deseaba tener a su amigo, quiera admitirlo... O no...

Luego de unas horas, Mello y Near seguían en el mismo lugar, Mello quedó dormido, apoyando la cabeza en su mesa, cuando una suave voz lo despertó.

-Mello... Te... ¿Encuentras despierto?... - Preguntó Near, quien ya no estaba con su puzzle, sino, con un libro en sus manos, y distinguió al rubio que seguía ahí.

-¿Ne..Near? - Despertó lentamente Mello - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Te quedaste dormido...

-Se que no me caes bien... Pero necesito saberlo de alguien... Fue solo una pesadilla, ¿O Matt se fue del lugar?

-No fue una pesadilla... Fue real, de hecho, lloraste tanto, que por esa razón quedaste dormido...

-¿Llorar, yo?

-Si, tu mismo... Ni yo podía creerlo, pero así fue...

-Uhm... Matt...

-Lo extrañas, ¿No es así? - Bajó levemente la mirada y miro fijamente a Mello.

-Claro que no...

-Eso dices tu, pero tus ojos cuentan otra historia...

-Mis ojos no... ¿Eh?

-Estoy seguro que lo extrañas, quieras o no...

-Tu... - Sintió algo de odio instantáneo, pero al mismo tiempo sintió tristeza... Decidió no hablar, en cambio, se fue a su habitación.

-¿Mello...? - Near quedó parado ahí, viendo como Mello se iba de la biblioteca.

Él solamente quería recuperarse de su tristeza, no de su odio... A pesar que no sabría que hacer, pensó varias veces en cosas extremas, pero, aunque Mello deseaba morir de una vez, sabía que siempre quiso superar a Near y ser el número uno, dos de sus pensamientos, no dejaban que el rubio tome su idea original, no sabía que decisión tomar... Por lo que eligió, superar a Near, al menos eso le saldría bien si lo intentaba cuantas veces podía.

Pasaron 2 meses, hasta que Mello se recuperó casi por completo...

**_-Creo que ahora si lloré, además que me imaginé a Mello y Matt, llorando ¿¡POR QUE!? (9T¬T)9 _**

**_*Kat - No es que quiera interrumpir ni nada... Pero... ¿Esos fueron todos tus "capítulos restantes"? O.o_**

**_-De hecho si n_nU , así que deberán esperar hasta mañana :3 , en estos lugares ya son las 1:41 Am, pero eso no influye en nada -.-U , aún así haré mi esfuerzo por publicarlo por la mañana, antes o después de ir al colegio n_n (Si, tengo colegio los Sábados ._.U) ...Entonces... Dejen reviews, salúdenme TuT , ¡Ciao,sayonara! (T¬T)/_**


	13. Capítulo 13 : L ha muerto

_**-He vuelto n_n**_

_***Kat - Y yo ¬¬**_

_**-Jejeje, si n_nU . no puedo soportar el sueño TuT , pero debo publicar algo antes del medio... Ya es medio día c: , :Okay: , igual voy a publicar XD**_

_***Kat - .-.**_

_**-Bueno, solo hay que seguir XD :**_

Él solamente quería recuperarse de su tristeza, no de su odio... A pesar que no sabría que hacer, pensó varias veces en cosas extremas, pero, aunque Mello deseaba morir de una vez, sabía que siempre quiso superar a Near y ser el número uno, dos de sus pensamientos, no dejaban que el rubio tome su idea original, no sabía que decisión tomar... Por lo que eligió, superar a Near, al menos eso le saldría bien si lo intentaba cuantas veces podía.

Pasaron 2 meses, hasta que Mello se recuperó casi por completo...

Una vez más, la mañana se presentaba increíble, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban todo el lugar y lo llenaban de vida por completo. Todos los niños de Wammy's House se veían contentos, y todos correteaban alegremente por las afueras del Wammy's, Roger seguía algo decaído en su despacho, parecía esperar algo. Near se encontraba cerca de la cafetería, estaba en el suelo armando un puzzle. Near pensaba todo el tiempo, que sucedía con el caso Kira, y con L, y definitivamente estaba en sus objetivos, averiguar que le sucedía a Roger y a Mello... Y tal vez, buscar a Matt.  
De repente, una voz lo apartó de sus pensamientos.

-Near, deberías jugar fuera de vez en cuando. - Dijo amablemente la rubia.

-Estoy bien aquí. - Respondió Near, sin mostrar mucho interés ni apartar su vista del puzzle.

-Déjale solo, linda. - Dijo un niño castaño que le acompañaba.

Una vez se fueron, Near aún pensaba... -"Será que... No... L, ¿Qué estarás haciendo?, no haz progresado mucho últimamente, el 5 de noviembre del 2004... Luego de la muerte de Higuchi Kyosuke, no ha sucedido nada más... ¿Qué sucede?..."-

La niña y sus dos amigos estabas saliendo fuera de el hogar Wammy's, allí, se veían algo preocupados con respecto a el trío, Near,Mello y Matt.

-Near esta comportándose algo raro... - Dijo un niño de cabello castaño.

-No, Near siempre ha sido así... - Comentó el otro niño, de cabello oscuro.

-¿Qué creen que pasó con Matt? - Dijo Linda.

-¿Matt? - Dijo uno de los niños.

-Si, el pelirrojo, era amigo de Mello, y de pronto, no está más.

-La verdad, nunca lo noté - Dijo otro de ellos.

-Yo tampoco - Dijo el otro.

-Eso podría explicar la soledad y maldad que tiene Mello últimamente, ¿No? - Dijo la niña.

-Supongo - Respondió el castaño.

Mello andaba sin nada bueno que hacer, fuera estaban jugando con una pelota, Mello pensó en aquél momento -"Una pelota... Ese idiota merece una lección con esa pelota"- Se acercó corriendo al grupo de niños que estaban jugando con la pelota blanca y negra, fue velozmente y tomó la pelota y se la lanzó en la nuca a un niño que no era de su agrado, éste chico gritó ante el impacto de la pelota, y giró rápidamente, consiguió ver a Mello.

-¡Has sido tú Mello! - Gritó enfadado y tocándose la cabeza.

-Jaja - Se reía malévolamente, poco a poco, se recuperaba del dolor y simplemente, lo olvidaba.

En el despacho de Roger, él se veía muy preocupado, de pronto su teléfono sonó, el lo revisó, luego de un momento de angustia y silencio, leyó el mensaje que había llegado, que resultaba ser, una transmisión. Salió tristemente al pasillo, buscando a alguien.

Todos entraban corriendo, Mello intimidaba a un pequeño niño, el niño quería correr, pero Mello le sostenía de la frente para no dejar que corra. De pronto llegó caminando Roger, quien tomó del brazo a Mello, y acarició un poco la cabeza del niño, quien se fue corriendo.

-Mello. - Dijo Roger sin más.

-¿Eh? - Mello no sabía lo que ocurría, ¿Estaba en problemas nuevamente? No, eso no era.

-Near, ven a mi despacho.

-Voy. - Dijo sin mostrar emociones o curiosidad.

Los tres caminaron al despacho de Roger, al llegar allí, Roger se sentó en su escritorio, Mello estaba parado en frente a su escritorio, y Near sentado en el suelo armando un puzzle.

Mello no soportaba la curiosidad y el silencio que rodeaba a todos en aquél lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Roger...? - Permanecía serio.

Roger esperó por un momento, hasta que habló.

-L ha muerto.

El rostro de Mello... Él quedó paralizado ante aquellas 3 palabras, su peor pesadilla, vuelta realidad, no podía creer aquella afirmación. Near en cambio, no mostraba ninguna emoción, ni tristeza, el simplemente, se dedicaba a armar su puzzle.

-¿Muerto?, ¡¿Pero cómo?! - Dijo Mello aterrado.

- ... - Roger no respondió.

-¿Se lo ha cargado Kira?, ¿Es eso...?

-Es posible... - Respondió Roger.

Mello alterado tomó de el saco a Roger.

-Dijo que lo llevaría a la cámara de gas, pero ha sido él el que se lo ha cargado... ¡¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?!

-Mello...

Near, quien había completado su puzzle, lo levantó al aire.

-...Hay que ganar el juego. Resolver el puzzle. Si no, simplemente seremos unos perdedores. - Decía mientras caían todas las piezas del puzzle al suelo.

- ... - Mello estaba completamente alterádo, su vista volvió a Roger - Y entre Near y yo... ¿A quién escogió L...? - Al no tener respuesta rápida por parte de Roger, Mello lo observaba aterrado y serio.

-No lo había decidido aún. - Espero un momento - ...Y ahora que ha muerto, no tendrá esa oportunidad.

Mello estaba paralizado por completo, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar.

-Mello, Near... Sabéis, ambos podríais colaborar y...

-Sí, por que no. - Dijo Near, Mello en aquél instante observó con odio a Near, sin darse la vuelta, Mello no dijo nada ante eso.

-Eso no va a ser posible, Roger. - Lo observó en silencio, y siguió - Sabes que Near y yo no nos llevamos bien. Siempre hemos estado compitiendo... Siempre... - Mello estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ya no sabía que hacer, él pensaba en aquél momento -"Yo siempre he sido el segundón... No importa cuánto esfuerzo le pusiera... No importa lo duro que trabajase..." - Luego de un momento de silencio, habló nuevamente - Así está bien, Roger. Near será el heredero de L... A diferencia de mí, él se toma las cosas con calma, igual que resuelve ese puzzle sin mostrar emoción... - Mello pensó por un momento si lo que haría estaría bien, pero ya era suficiente para él - Me largo... También dejo la institución.

-Mello. - Dijo Roger.

-De todas formas, dentro de nada cumpliré los 15. - Decía con mucho odio - Seguiré adelante a mi estilo. - Mello fue a su habitación, y se colocó sus botas, una campera y equipó un pequeño bolso, el seguía pensando -"A mi propio estilo..."-

_**-Eso fue corto e_e , pero publicaré el próximo capítulo hoy mismo :D , (Por alguna razón subnormal que aparca mi cabeza)**_

_***Kat - Presente XD**_

_**- XDD , Bueno, déjenme reviews y se harán realidad todos su sueños c: , o mataré a quien quieran c: c: , ¡Ciao, sayonara! (n_n)/**_


	14. Capítulo 14 : Mientras tanto,lo sucedido

_**-¡Sigo aquí! TwT , este capítulo será como un "Relleno" XD , el próximo también , soy tan loquilla que publicaré algunos capítulos hoy OwO , eso si, este capítulo será corto XD :**_

Near también se fue de la institución, para continuar con el caso Kira durante 3 años más aproximadamente, el día 5 de Marzo del 2009, se presentó a el presidente por primera vez, le comentó lo que sabía del caso, días después en 12 de Marzo de 2009 se fundó una organización secreta, formada por miembros selectos de la CIA y el FBI, todo al mando de Near, la organización recibió el nombre de SPK ("Secret Provision for Kira").

En el verano del 2009 todo el mundo comenzaba a aceptar a Kira, ya sea por miedo, o por apoyo... Miedo a que Kira les mate, apoyo a los "juicios" de Kira. Pronto, mucha gente aceptaba el hecho de que Kira era sinónimo de "Justicia", una locura...

Y en todo este tiempo, ¿Qué ocurrió con Mello?, Mello se unió a la mafia, aunque, el rubio tenía intenciones de conseguir el cuaderno, vengar a L, vencer a Kira, superar a Near, nada más a eso, la mafia no le importaba en absoluto.

En el año y medio que Mello perteneció a la mafia, se había ganado el respeto y confianza de todos sus integrantes, Mello era "el cerebro", siempre que obedezcan a Mello, todo saldrá bien, según el jefe de todos ellos. Mello había perdido considerablemente, muchas cosas en su vida, la mayoría de cosas importantes para él, puesto que ahora su único deseo era vengar a L, superar a Near, y atrapar a Kira, más bien, conseguir la cabeza de Kira. Aunque la SPK y la policía japonesa interferían en varios de sus planes, pero en fin, Mello siempre ganaba en esto.

La SPK estaba al mando de Near, él no sospechaba de que pudiesen ser los actos impulsivos de Mello los que lo habrían llevado unirse a la mafia, aunque si concuerdan ciertas cosas, Mello se fue de la institución con ganas de vencer a Kira, Mello tenía el potencial como para tramar esos planes tan maravillosos, y sinceramente, Mello era el único que debía ser, ningún otro.

-¿Dónde estarás Mello? - Dijo Near en voz baja.

-¿Eh? - Reaccionó un hombre llamado Lester.

-Oh, disculpe Lester, no me dí cuenta de que lo dije...

-¿Quién es Mello?

-Mello es... Bueno, pertenecía a The Wammy's House, él desapareció hace tiempo...

-¿Lo secuestraron o se perdió?

-No...

- ...

-Se fue por cuenta propia, decidió seguir el caso Kira por mano propia...

- ...

-Espero que no cometa ninguna locura, podría salir herido, como herir...

-Mello... ¿Es peligroso?

-No, no lo creo... Pero igual, tengo una foto de él, la única foto de él que hay...

-Oh, ¿enserio?

-Si, tome, hágame el favor de buscar a este chico, Lester - Extiende la mano y le da una foto de el rubio.

-Bien...

La única foto de Mello... ¿Única foto de Mello?, Si, Mello después de largarse de Wammy's, se encargó de eliminar todos los datos y fotos existentes de él, incluyendo, la preciada foto que su viejo amigo le había regalado años antes, por lo tanto, solo existía la foto que Near tenía, las otras, no contaban más. Ahora que se recuerda un poco... ¿Qué sucedió con ese tierno pelirrojo?, ¿Qué ocurrió después de la despedida?... Matt... Sufrió mucho luego de abandonar Wammy's, y más por la pérdida de Mello... Su mejor amigo... Su único amigo.

_**-Única foto T-T , etto... Dejen reviews, y no lloréis mis pequeños ñoquis (9T¬T)9 , ¡Ciao,sayonara! TuT**_


	15. Capítulo 15 : El asalto

_**-Este es el segundo y último relleno XD , esto lo reconocerán c: , no me digan que no X3 :**_

El nuevo plan de Mello... Finalmente, todo marchó bien para el grupo de Mello, el cambio de la Death Note por Sayu Yagami fue un éxito, todo iba perfecto, pero un error lo cambia todo por completo. Finalmente, la policía japonesa, con ayuda de un shinigami llamado Ryuk, decidieron asaltar el lugar.

10 de Noviembre del 2011, 12:00 Hs.

La mafia consiguió una Death Note... Y un shinigami llamado Sidoh. No funcionó de mucho, éste shinigami sentía temor de Mello, pero se influenció de Ryuk, para recuperar su cuaderno, Mello no contó con eso... Cuando notó que Sidoh no hacía nada, y que sin embargo los policías entraban al edificio, pensó -"¿Qué diablos está haciendo Sidoh...?" - Al notar que la policía japonesa entraban y tenían cámaras en sus cascos, pensó -"... ¡Mierda!, llevan cámaras... Tengo que evitar que me vean la cara." - Él iba corriendo en busca de seguridad, y al ver a todos muertos, buscó rápidamente la Death Note, pronto habló.

-Roy Skiar, no dejéis que se lleven el cuaderno. Traedlo a la sala de monitores.

El tal Roy Skiar solo respondió - ¿Eh?.

Mello observaba todo a través de cámaras, en los monitores veía cada detalle. Pensó -"Maldita sea... La Death Note..."- Luego de ver y oír que los policías entrarían a la habitación en la que el entraría solo pensó -"Así que sólo quedo yo... No me queda más remedio..."- Sacó un control que tenía guardado, presionó uno de sus botones y una explosión se ocasionó en el pasillo, por suerte, la explosión no fue fatal, simplemente fue un impacto.

Y realmente, Mello no tenía más remedio. Tomó el altavoz, y todos los policías del pasillo podían oírlo.

-He hecho explotar las dos puertas de salida. No os va a resultar fácil salir de aquí... Esto sólo ha sido una advertencia. La próxima vez vuelo todo el edificio. Estoy vigilándolos a través de cámaras. Si no queréis saltar por los aires más os vale hacer lo que os diga.

Mello comenzó a sonreír macabramente al ver el temor que provocaba en aquellos policías.

-Mi primera orden es que rompáis las cámaras que lleváis en los cascos.

Una vez rompieron sus cámaras, la siguiente orden llegó.

-Tirad las armas al piso de abajo. - Todos tiraron sus armas - Ahora quiero que todos menos el que tiene el cuaderno os retiréis. - Todos se alejaron un poco. - Muy bien, acércate a la puerta con el cuaderno. Quítate el casco. - Al ver quien era, Mello comenzó a reír - Jajaja es usted, Yagami. Quizás debí matarle después de todo... Es bastante curioso que tenga que ser usted quien vaya a darme por segunda vez ese cuaderno. En estas circunstancias me va a ser mucho más sencillo tratar con un hombre tan limitado como usted. No se preocupe, Yagami, no pretendo jugar sucio. No voy a soltar el control remoto de los explosivos, pero no llevo ningún arma. Puede entrar con tranquilidad. Sólo quiero que lleve el cuaderno y su casco... Ahora entre.

El jefe Yagami entró a la sala de monitores.

-Tráigame el cuaderno y el casco. Ahora es mi rehén. - Decía Mello victorioso.

-Mello. - Dijo ese señor en voz baja.

Mello pensaba en varias cosas, entre ellas -"Chocolate"- y -"Gané"- .

-Mihael Keehl. Su verdadero nombre es Mihael Keehl.

Mello pensó -"¡Oh, mierda!, ¡¿Pero cómo?!, ¿Habrá sido Snydar quien se lo ha dicho...?,¿Kira le ha manipulado? Tal y como sospechaba, estos tipos y Kira están..."- Otra cosa que llamó la atención de Mello, ¿A quien demonios le dijo Yagami eso?.

-Ya lo sabíamos. Ríndete, Mello. Si lo haces, no te mataré. - Sacó una pluma - Si escribo tu nombre en este cuaderno, morirás. Tira el control remoto al suelo y levanta los brazos. - Tras ver que Mello no respondía siguió - ¡Vamos!, Tíralo al suelo.

-Jaja... Jajaja, No espere que le haga caso. Si trata de escribir mi nombre pulsaré el botón - Dijo Mello desafiante.

-Hazlo si quieres. - Respondió Yagami.

La cruel sonrisa de Mello se desplomó en un segundo.

-Mi vida ya no tiene ningún valor. Si tengo que sacrificarme para que mueras, al menos podré descansar en paz. - Dijo firmemente.

Mello estaba serio, no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero para variar, y ser más desafiante...

-No juegue a hacerse el héroe. Si tan poco le importa su vida, ¿Qué hay de la de sus hombres?,¿Está dispuesto a sacrificar las suyas?

-Como has dicho, son mis hombres. Están preparados para eso. Desconozco cuán potente será la explosión, pero si alguno de nosotros puede sobrevivir, serán ellos gracias a estos trajes. Y si protejo el cuaderno con mis brazos, tampoco lo podrás destruir. En una situación así lo mejor que nos podría pasar es que tú y el cuaderno desaparecieseis. Ríndete, Mello. Si quieres vivir no te queda otra que dejar que te arrestemos. Tira ese control.

Mello guardó silencio, pero pensaba -"¿Diciéndome todo eso, aún así cree que me entregaré, Yagami?, usted mismo lo dijo, además, si lo hago, estaría dándome por vencido... Mierda..."-

-Yagami... Usted... Usted nunca ha matado a nadie, ¿No es así? - Abrió un cajón rápidamente y estaba a punto de sacar un arma, pero el policía escribe su nombre, solo su nombre, con suerte...

-¡Quieto!, ¡No te muevas!, Sólo me queda escribir tu apellido. No tardaría ni un segundo. Ríndete y deja que te arrestemos.

De pronto, Mello sintió un movimiento, ¿Alguien vivo?, era un miembro de la mafia, ¡Vivo!, era José.

-... Lo siento mucho, Yagami. - Observó a Yagami y pensó -"Créame, no tenía ninguna intención de matarle, pero se ha convertido en un peón de Kira..."- Mello volvió a hablar - Debió escribir mi nombre rápidamente en su momento... Ahora ya no volverá a tener esa oportunidad.

Al ver que José se daba una vuelta en el piso en busca de un arma, Mello pensó -"Así que no todos los que estaban tirados en el suelo estaban realmente muertos. ¿Esperabas cogerlos desprevenidos simulando tu muerte, José?"-

José disparó varias veces a Yagami. Era ahora o nunca, Mello gritó a José - ¡Coge el cuaderno! - Los policías golpeaban la puerta tanto como podían. Mello pensó -"Aunque Yagami haya muerto, es mejor que los demás no me vean la cara.

-No... No se deja... - Dijo José, quien quería quitarle la Death Note a Yagami. - ¡No lo suelta!

-¡¿Aún sigue vivo?!

José colocó su arma en la cabeza de Yagami, pero justo antes de disparar, lograron entrar los policías.

-¡Mierda!

José cayó al suelo, Mello aún seguía de pie, ileso.  
Mello tenía menos opciones.

-¡Ríndete, Mello. Suelta ese mando! . Dijo un policía que entró con otros.

Mello suspiró, y luego dijo - Ya no puedo hacer otra cosa... Ganar o perder... - Seguido a eso, presionó el botón.

La explosión fue increíblemente destructiva, y todo el edificio quedó destruido en segundos. Todos los miembros de la policía estaban sumamente heridos, Yagami era el que se encontraba en el estado mas lamentable, luego otro mas, del que Mello no conocía el nombre, que según Near, se llamaría "Aizawa", de los demás, Mello conocía sus nombres, pero no sabía exactamente quien tenía cual nombre, es decir, quien era quien, solo reconocía a Yagami, y a Mogi.

_**- Genial O¬O , eso fue todo, siguiente capítulo seguido XD , siguiente capítulo, ya no será relleno TwT , (Suficiente relleno con Naruto,Bleach, y la repostería a la vuelta de mi casa XDD), Dejen reviews, ¡Ciao, sayonara! (^w^)/**_


	16. Capítulo 16 : Salvado

**_-Falta cada ves menos para que todo acabe T-T , pero sigamos igual XD , Kat está en un instituto para subconscientes malos, o eso es lo que entendí en esa misteriosa llamada en la que pedían algo a cambio por el pedido de captura...No lo sé =.= , hoy seguiremos, con el después de la explosión o: , Paulina-Chan te amo TuT , Diego me asustas :B , seguid n_n :_**

Luego del desastre, cuando todos se encontraban en el suelo heridos, Mello estaba en un estado pésimo, pero no era muy grave, aunque estaba sumamente herido, trató levantarse pero cayó nuevamente al suelo, sentía la agonía y dolor, pensó -"Bien... Parece que estos son mis últimos minutos de vida, no hay vuelta atrás, si no me arrestan, moriré... Yo... "- Su mente rememoraba mucho, sentía que no podía seguir más... De pronto, recordó varias cosas de su vida. Entre ellas, recordó el odio que sentía por Near, recordó a un pelirrojo del que no recordaba bien quien era, recordó la charla de L, recordó en si, a L... Recordó todo, y sus metas, entre ellas, superar a Near, por ello, debía vivir... Pensó -"No, no puedo morir aún... Aún hay cabos sueltos, tengo que acabar con todo lo empezado... Tengo que vivir un poco más..."- Mello sangraba mucho, pero de alguna manera, se levantó con mucho dolor del suelo, tomó una pistola y la puso en su pantalón, al mantenerse bien parado, iba apoyándose en las ruinas del lugar para no caer, recuperó un poco de fuerza y comenzó a correr rápidamente, corrió tanto como pudo, hasta llegar a una oscura calle, en la que si más, cayó al suelo con mucho dolor.

En el momento, un sujeto de traje oscuro lo vio, y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-¿Ah? - Estaba algo inconsciente.

-Le ayudaré. - Levantó a Mello por el brazo y lo acarreó por unas calles más. -¿De dónde eres?

-¿Para que quiere saber?

-Para llevarlo a su hogar... - Se molestó un poco.

-No tengo hogar, mire señor, no hace falta que me ayude tanto, no estoy tan grave... -Dijo fríamente.

-¿Enserio? - Lo soltó.

Mello cayó fuertemente contra el suelo, y comenzó a desangrarse más aceleradamente, se mantuvo con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, mientras comenzó a toser, y un poco de sangre salió de su boca, estaba claro que estaba en pésimo estado, pero el sujeto le miraba sin decir nada.

-¿Qué me ve? - Dijo Mello al notar que el señor le miraba.

-Veo a un hipócrita en el suelo... Viendo como muere...

-¡¿Qué?!, está loco, déjeme solo...

-No, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Mello...

-¿Y su apellido?

Mello notó algo extraño en él.

-¿Por que quiere saber tanto?

-Dígamelo.

-No se lo diré...

-Bien - Sacó un celular y apuntó la cámara a Mello.

-¿Qué demonios hace? - Evitó mirar la cámara del teléfono.

-Al dios Kira le gustará mucho asesinarte... Déjame verte la cara...

-¡No! - No aguantó mas tortura, puso su mano sobre su pantalón buscando la pistola, al sacarla la apuntó contra el celular del sujeto, y disparó.

-¡Mi teléfono! - Gritó aterrado.

-Y seguirás tu si sigues molestándome...

-¡Ah! - Se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Maldito...

Mello se encontraba completamente solo, él solo... Se arrastró un poco por la calle, al llegar a la vereda, se levantó un poco, y se sentó en ella.

-Mierda... ¿Ahora que hago? - Miraba al oscuro cielo, la luna estaba increíble, pero a Mello casi no le importó eso.

Definitivamente, el rubio había perdido todo... De todos sus compañeros y amigos, solo quedaba él... No sentía lástima por nadie, él simplemente quería vencer a Kira como sea, vencer a Kira era su único motivo para vivir, el SPK le llevaba la delantera, el sabía que Near estaba ahí, por lo que ya se veía venir quedar como segundón otra vez, pero igual, pondría todo su esfuerzo. Mello se sentía algo abandonado... Esa sensación de agonía se volvía real poco a poco... Mello estaba muriendo lentamente...

-Pobre...

Mello se espantó cuando escuchó otra voz. Estaba casi inconsciente, y cuando miró a quien habló no lo distinguió muy bien, igual tenía una idea, notó apenas que sus ojos eran brillantes y bastante verdosos, y su cabello era también verde, o un color parecido al verde, era alguien raro, pero Mello no podía defenderse, ni hablar, estaba prácticamente muriendo.

-¿De dónde serás? - Levantó como pudo a Mello - No importa, es visible que esto no ha sido por el alcohol, ¿Qué te habrá pasado?, seas quien seas, no importa, cuidaré de ti, hasta que mejores lo suficiente como para decirme donde vives y dejarte allí, a salvo. - Se fue del lugar caminando con Mello en sus brazos.

El rubio no logró entender nada de lo que dijo, pero por alguna razón, se sentía mas seguro que con el otro sujeto, podría ser porque Mello creía que iba a morir en aquél mismo momento, por la seguridad y calor de los brazos de aquella persona, o porque esta no le amenazó con que Kira le mataría, no lo sabe, pero se sentía algo seguro. De pronto, Mello quedó dormido.

-Te haz dormido... - Sonrió a Mello, aunque sabía que el rubio no le vería,más bien, habló consigo mismo.

Mello acaba de despertar de un profundo sueño -¿Q...Qué pasó?, ¿Todo eso fue un sueño, una pesadilla?- Vio una gran ventana por la que entraba mucha luz, el sol estaba fantástico, la mañana era impresionante, Mello quedó mirando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el suelo y las paredes de aquella habitación. -Me duele todo... Todo eso fue real, quiere decir que... Todos los miembros de la mafia están muertos, menos yo...

-Hola, el desayuno, disculpa, ¿Pero dijiste mafia? - Decía el sujeto de cabello verde, que entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-Huele delicioso... Eh, si eso dije, seguramente querrás denunciarme o...

-No, no hay motivos para hacerlo, toma - Le dio amablemente la bandeja y caminó hacia la puerta otra vez, ahí se detuvo.

-Uhm... Que amable... Fue la única persona que me ayudó, hubo otra persona antes, pero me amenazó diciéndome que Kira me mataría y tuve que dispararle a su teléfono antes de que me tome una foto...

-Kira... Odio a Kira...

-¿Eh? - Su voz... Era calmada y dulce, sin duda escuchó esa voz antes, volteó para ver quien era su "Salvador", o lo que fuera. Al verlo no podía recordar. -Yo... ¿Te conozco?

-¿Ah?, eso no lo sé, aunque a decir verdad, se me hace que te vi alguna vez...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Matt.

**_-¡Finalizado! \(-.-)/ , ok no, pero el capítulo finaliza hasta aquí, por hoy, creo que adoro a Matt, se volvió un fantasma de cabello verde XD , y ahora de la nada nuestro gamer sale y salva a Mello c: , lloraré TwT , déjenme reviews :D ,y no volveré hasta el fin de semana por estar castigada, pero los extrañaré TuT ,¡Ciao, Sayonara! (n_n)/ _**


	17. Capítulo 17 : ¿Matt?

_**-Hola humanos y humanas, hombres y hombros, mujeres y mujeras, extraterrestres y estraterrestritos OwO**_

_***Renji - Gente, ¿Ve que ya no existe razón lógica para quejarse de "La naranja molesta"?  
**_

_**- ._. ... ¿Y Kat? XD **_

_***Renji - Por ahí :D**_

_**- Okay XD ... Antes que nada... Paulina-Chan, Sarahi-Chan, las amo XD :3 , y etto... ¿Dedicatorias y una galletita? c:**_

_***Renji - o.o **_

_**-Este capítulo, no se si es corto, o si es largo ._. XDD ... Lean a la continuación :3 n_n :**_

-¿Eh? - Su voz... Era calmada y dulce, sin duda escuchó esa voz antes, volteó para ver quien era su "Salvador", o lo que fuera. Al verlo no podía recordar. -Yo... ¿Te conozco?

-¿Ah?, eso no lo sé, aunque a decir verdad, se me hace que te vi alguna vez...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Matt.

Mello quedó paralizado, no sabía por que, temor,odio, recordó todo lo sucedido, luego de mirarlo un poco, pensó -"No hay duda, este es Jeevas, este es el Matt que conocí..."-

-¿Ma... Matt...? - Quedó mirándolo con horror, y pensó -"Dije a Near que cuando lo viera lo asesinaría, pero me ayudó... Creo que aunque le odie, le debo una..."-

-¿Qué sucede?

Mello entró en pánico y cerró los ojos violentamente por alguna razón y comenzó a temblar, su respiración se aceleró.

-¡Ah! - Corrió a la cama en la que estaba el rubio a ver que le pasaba.

-Déjame, idiota... Puedo cuidarme solo...

-¿Uhm?, ¿Por que de repente está así?, sané sus heridas, le dí alimento, lo vigilé toda la noche, creí que estaba agradecido...

Luego de recapacitar, Mello se dio cuenta de que Matt no sabía quien era, eso le hizo pensar -"En realidad no sabe quien soy... Bastardo... Después de todo me olvidó, si fuera tan amigo como dijo ser, no lo habría echo... Le sacaré palabras..."- Una idea macabra, pero a cierto punto, buena e ingeniosa.

-¿Por que tienes el cabello verde?

-Me lo teñí... Originalmente lo tenía rojo, pero... Odiaba mi color...

-Rojo...

-Si, solo a mi amigo le gustaba ese color... Pero sinceramente, yo odiaba mi cabello...

-¿Amigo? - Mello se ingeniaba para sacarle palabras a Matt.

-Si, mi mejor amigo... Bueno, eso fue hace años... Ahora no somos más amigos, él se enojó mucho conmigo... - Bajó la mirada.

-¿Ah no?

-No, se enojó porque... Vivíamos en un orfanato, y una pareja quiso adoptarme, no pude decir que no... Luego de eso me sentí culpable... Le prometí a mi amigo que nunca lo dejaría, y una sola frase me hizo perderlo todo... -Salió una lágrima de su ojo - Ojalá nunca haya pasado... - Se secó rápidamente la lágrima.

-¿Y que hay de tu familia?, eres peor de lo que creí, Matt...

-¿Ellos?, son unos bastardos... - Mello observó confundido a Matt - Mira, me adoptaron, pero ellos eran la peor basura... Era una tortura para mi... Finalmente, ellos me dejaron abandonado en una calle... Que bueno que me abandonaron aquella noche... Deseaba tanto escapar de ese infierno...

-¿Quieres decir que ellos en realidad...?, ¿En realidad no querían una familia?,¿Solamente deseaban arruinarle la vida a alguien?

-Si... - Bajó la mirada nuevamente y se secó otra lágrima que perdía. - Pero no importa, ahora... Lo importante es que sane, y me diga en donde vive para llevarlo.

-No tengo hogar.

-¿No?

-No, bueno... Vivía con mis amigos, pero ese lugar lo hice explotar con varios policías dentro... Es por eso que me desangré tanto...

-¿Es por eso?, estás loco... ¿No te importa tu vida?

-No... - Mello miraba a Matt y pensaba -"Idiota, no me reconoce... Le daré la mayor indirecta más directa que pueda..."-

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno... Hubiera deseado morir... Pero quiero vencer a Kira, y superar a Near de una jodida vez... - Bajo la mirada.

-¿Near?, ¿Quien es...? - De pronto sus pupilas se dilataron, y quedó paralizado mirando al rubio, Mello con la cabeza baja, miró un poco para el lado de Matt, y sonrió levemente de lado, con algo de maldad.

-Eres... Eres... - Quedó sorprendido - Tu... ¡Mello! - Abrazó fuertemente al rubio.

-¡Déjame estúpido! - Empujó a Matt.

-¿Por que?, eres tu, Mello, no me digas que no.

-Aléjate de mi, Matt, recuerda que te dije que nunca me hablaras, sin embargo no hiciste caso, y te hiciste el héroe solamente para hablar...

-¿Qué?, yo no hice eso. Es que... ¿Cómo podría saber que eras tu?

-Tu tienes el cabello verde, y te reconocí igual...

-Pero yo cambié en el color de mi cabello...

-Y... ¿Y yo que? - Miró con temor.

-Ah...

-¿Tienes un baño? - Se levantó violentamente.

-Por allá - Señaló una puerta.

-Bien - Fue rápidamente, dejó la puerta abierta y se miró al espejo - ¡Mierda!,¡¿Qué mierda me pasó?! - Se tocaba la parte izquierda de su cara, que estaba quemada por completo.

-Dijiste que estuviste en una explosión... Creí que sabías que te veías así... O que lo tenías desde antes...

-Esto es... Estoy arruinado por completo...

-La vida te dio una nueva oportunidad... Deberías aprovechar en vez de decir estupideces. - Sacó un cigarrillo de una cajetilla y lo encendió.

-Tu... ¿Fumas?

-¿Ah?, si, ¿Por que?

-Eso no hace bien, ¿Desde cuando fumas?

-Desde que... - Fumó un poco y soltó al aire el humo del cigarrillo - Desde que me fui del Wammy's...

-¿Por que razón?

-No lo sé, supongo que extrañaba el Wammy's y a ti, estaba siendo torturado por una pareja de criminales y necesitaba relajarme del todo...

-¿Sigues con tus juegos?

-Sep... - Volvió a fumar.

-Uhm... Te odio desde que te fuiste de Wammy's House, pero aún así, debo agradecerte por ayudarme...

-Bien, te dejé algo de dinero por si lo necesitabas...

-Claro - Tomó los billetes de la mesita - ¿Algo?, ¡Estos son 500 Dólares!

-Pensé que necesitarías algo, dijiste que no tienes hogar, ¿Verdad?

-Si, eso dije..

-Espero que consigas uno... - Fumó un poco más - Y si no lo consigues, estás invitado a mi hogar...

-Jamás... - Se levantó y se fue a la puerta de salida. - Aprecio tu ayuda y hospitalidad, pero no quiero estar cerca tuyo otra vez... No de nuevo - Dijo cortante y fríamente.

-Entiendo... Puedes irte. -Respondió relajado.

-¿Eh? -Mello quedó algo confundido, no pensaba quedarse, pero al menos pensó que Matt querría que se quede.

-Estás diciendo que te irás... Adelante, vete, no te detendré, pero aún así, esa vieja promesa que te hice... quieras o no, sigue en pie...

-¿Enserio?

-Así es... Tu vete de aquí a donde debas ir, si necesitas algo, acude a mi...

-Eso es... -Miró a los ojos a Matt- ...Amable de tu parte, Matt. Odié lo que sucedió en Wammy's, pero aún así... No dudaré en venir si necesito tu ayuda... - Se fue caminando por la soleada calle.

-Adiós, Mello... - Cerró la puerta de la pequeña casa.

Una vez cerró la puerta, Matt quedó pensando -"Acabo de notarlo... Mello aún tiene la cadena y pulsera que le regalé... Ojalá le hubiera contado también que hace mucho fui al Wammy's a buscarlo, y que me dijeron que el se había ido de la institución... Y ahora que lo pienso...No quisiera perderlo nuevamente... Yo..."- Quedó paralizado, y de repente abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió corriendo para donde estaba Mello. Lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que Mello se detenga.

-¿Matt?,¿Qué haces aquí? -Gritó algo molesto.

-Yo... No quiero perderte, no de nuevo, Mello... Lo lamento... Pero quisiera al menos tener una manera de comunicarme contigo...

-Hm... Bien... Dame tu número de teléfono... Compraré uno de camino y te agendaré, ¿Bien?

-Gracias, Mello...

-Supongo que... De nada...

-Corrió a su casa, y en un momento volvió con un papel y su número escrito en él.

-Bien, te agregaré luego...

-Otra cosa más...

-¿Qué?

-Tienes... - Observó levemente la cadena y la pulsera de Mello.

-¿Eh?, ah si, la cadena y la pulsera que me regalaste, Matt...

-Siempre te extrañé, Mello, ¿Está bien si te vuelvo a llamar "amigo"? - Preguntó tiernamente Matt.

-Tu... - Quedó pensando - ...Uhm... De acuerdo...

-Muchas gracias - Abrazó a Mello - Pero... ¿Me perdonas?

-Hm... Está bien... Te perdono - Se dejó abrazar por el otro.

-Siempre fuiste mi amigo... Ojalá pudiera estar aquí, abrazándote para siempre, Mello... -Rozó su cabeza por el cuello de Mello.

-Si... Debo irme... Hasta luego, Matt.

-¿Irte? - Dejó de abrazar a Mello - Oh, bien, contacta conmigo, quisiera saber que más hubo de tu vida, hasta luego - Caminó a su casa.

-Bien ... - Cuando Matt se alejó un poco más, Mello dijo así mismo - Con este dinero no me podré comprar una casa ni hospedaje en ningún lugar... Seguramente volveré aquí si no consigo un lugar en el cual quedarme... - Se fue caminando mientras miraba el suelo de la calle, y veía su sombra.

Matt cerró la puerta de su casa tranquilamente, esta vez se sentía mejor, sus ojos se iluminaron, y su sonrisa era imposible de eliminar de su contento rostro, realmente estaba feliz, nada ni nadie podía quitarle esa alegría -Esto... Quisiera llorar de alegría... Luego de tantos años, encontré vivo a Mello, herido... ¡Pero lo encontré!, y eso no es lo mejor, ¡El me perdonó!... Bueno... Algo así... Aún tiene su rencor hacia Near, sigue siendo igual de competente, agresivo, impulsivo y para nada calmado, justo como lo recuerdo, no ha cambiado nada, salvo... Sus quemaduras, su extraño pensamiento, su estilo, su raro humor... Ha cambiado mucho... No se si ha progresado, o si volvió para atrás nuevamente... Además... Su aspecto físico... Ha crecido y se ha desarrollado mucho desde la última vez que lo ví, aún así lo hubiera reconocido, de no ser por las quemaduras de su rostro... Que bueno que lo haya ayudado... Tenían razón... Cuando ayudas a alguien, obtienes un premio tarde o temprano... Yo ayudé a aquella persona desangrada, y la traje a mi casa, mi premio era esa misma persona desangrada, mi premio fue Mello y su amistad, una vez más... No echaré a perder esta oportunidad... - Su sonrisa creció aún más, corrió al sofá y se tiró encima rápidamente, cayó acostado sobre él, agarró un cigarrillo, lo encedió, se lo colocó en la boca, tomó el mando de un video juego, y comenzó a jugar, aún jugando conservaba esa tierna sonrisa llena de vida, y sus ojos permanecían iluminados de emoción.

Mello iba caminando por las calles, iluminadas por el sol, el tenía la mirada baja, mirando como su sombra le acompañaba, y pensando -"Matt... Él... Si se acordaba de mi después de todo... Le traté de bastardo, demostré odio puro hacia él, lo mandé al infierno, le golpee... Y aún así, él seguía con la esperanza de encontrarme y que le perdone... Me salvó la vida... Era lo menos que podía hacer... Creo..."

Después de tanto tiempo... La amistad, la verdadera amistad, seguía en ellos, aunque Mello no lo haya querido admitir en su debido momento, en el fondo de su corazón, el también extrañaba profundamente a su amigo, y Matt no lo ocultaba, el adoraba a Mello, lo quería a su lado otra vez, soñaba cada día con reencontrarse con su mejor amigo, y que puedan ser felices como lo eran de niños, ahora Matt tenía 19 años, en poco cumpliría 20, y su más preciado sueño era que todo sea como antes, el ya era mayor de edad para entonces, pero aún así, anhelaba estar con Mello nuevamente, y que sean tan amigos como lo eran de niños, jugar en la tierra, compartir alegrías e ideas... Mello no lo creía. Near siempre creyó que nadie podía entregar su vida o morir por alguien, y Matt, dio el mejor ejemplo de amistad, el hizo todo lo que pudo por Mello y nunca lo olvidó, siempre estaba con su extraña esperanza de tener a Mello otra vez, y esa extraña esperanza, se cumplió, y Matt demostraría así a Mello que siempre estaría con él y cumpliría todas sus promesas con él, y demostrarle a Near que Mello era mejor, y que él siempre ayudaría a Mello, su sentido de la amistad era algo raro... Pero era único y realmente tierno, era sin duda, la mejor persona que Mello pudo encontrar en toda su vida, y para Matt, Mello siempre fue la única persona que quiso encontrar en su vida, y al fin, llegaron a una de sus metas aunque no lo hayan notado.

_***Renji - Yo lo noté largo n-nU  
**_

_**-Posiblemente n_nUUUU *Suena teléfono* Me da flojera atender, ve tu :3 **_

_***Renji - O.o ... ? *Atiende al teléfono* Ooh... ... Mierda D:**_

_**- ¿Qué sucede? O.o ... O: ... ? ... Aah, tengo que irme cierto :c , dejen reviews y todos sus sueños se harán realidad c: , ¡Ciao, sayonara! (n_n)/ ...DIME RENJI O_G *Suspenso dramático de telenovela norteamericana***_


	18. Capítulo 18 : ¡Mello!

**- GASP, ¡Llegué, llegué!, después de tanto D: , y ahora a lo último O: , Ah, y saludos a Paulina-Chan (Natsuko) :3 -**

**_*Super mega FlashBack, no tenéis envidia, ok no XD*_**

***Renji - *Canción dramática de telenovela norteamericana* Un chucho raro dice que han secuestrado a Kat O: , y que quieren recompensa a cambio de la captura D:**

**- *Canción de Anyoning Orange XD* ¿Recompensa a cambio de captura? WTF!? Aquí hay rarezas raras, ¿Recompensa?¿Enserio? eso no es normal ._.**

***Renji - Mejor sigue e intentaré ver como pago ._.**

**- Ajám :3 *Voltea hacía el público* Entonces seguiremos, mis queridos lectores ñoquisitos :3 , y pagaremos porque traigan a mi subconsciente neko malvado ._. :**

****Habían pasado varios días. El caso Kira seguía calmo, todo estaba tranquilo. Matt no recibió ningún mensaje de Mello.

-Pasó tiempo desde que volví a ver a Mello- Decía mientras fumaba y jugaba a uno de sus tantos video juegos -No envió nada... ¿Dónde estará?... No quiero pensar nada malo... Pero, Mello está siendo buscado, perteneció a la mafia, y está en el caso Kira... ¿Estará en peligro?,¿Necesitará mi ayuda?, o en realidad él... - Es interrumpido por varios golpes en la puerta.- ¿Visitas?, que raro, nunca me visita nadie -Miró al lado de la puerta mientras se levantaba del sofá y gritó- ¡Ya voy!

Matt caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió, para su sorpresa, era Mello.

-Me... Mello... ¡Mello, eres tu! - Dijo alegre - Es un verdadero placer tenerte aquí, adelante, pasa. - Dejó abierta la puerta, y el rubio pasó tranquilamente y se sentó cómodo en el sofá. Matt cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Mello -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Matt, demonios, deja de fumar de una estúpida vez y escúchame...

-Ah, claro. -Aplastó el cigarrillo contra la mesa, se apoyó en sus manos y miró alegremente a Mello,le sonrió y le dijo -¿Y piesas responderme?

-Si, mira, hablé con una mujer algo mayor llamada Hal Ridner... Ella... - Lo interrumpen.

-¿Mujer?,Dime que te haz enamorado y moriré - Comenzó a reír - ¿O es que ella te invitó a vivir en su casa?

-¿De que hablas?, dije que era muy mayor, escúchame y no me interrumpas, Hal trabaja para el SPK.

-¿SPK?

-Si, Es que... Ella esta dándome algo de información sobre el SPK y Kira, mañana iré a verla nuevamente.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, por cierto, no encontré ningún lugar seguro o inseguro para vivir, quisiera que me ayudes a buscar algún buen lugar para vivir por ahora, si está barato mejor... -Miró levemente a Matt sin saber que mas decir.

-¡Quédate conmigo! - Gritó feliz.

-Y... ¿Contigo?

-Claro, te lo había dicho, si no encuentras un lugar, puedes vivir en mi hogar,¿Recuerdas?

-Si, ahora que lo mencionas...

-¿Entonces te quedas?

-Bien, creo que no tengo mas opción que quedarme...

-¡Si! - Abrazó a Mello.

-Pero... Tu casa es un maldito desastre... Y creí que en Wammy's House eras así de desorganizado por que sabías que la encargada era quien debía limpiar...

-¿Había encargada?

-Ah... - Miró a Matt con rareza.

-Da igual, sígueme. -Tomó a Mello de la mano.

-Matt... Ya tuvimos un problema por andar de las manos...

-Que dices... Ahora no hay nadie, podemos actuar libremente sin que nos malinterpreten ni nada.

-Acabo de notar... Antes vivías sonriente... En lo poco que te vi últimamente no sonríes mucho, ¿Es por todo lo vivido, no?

-Si algo así, pero no me siento mal, te tengo a ti otra vez, ya no tengo mas razones para sentirme mal...

Mello observó a Matt con curiosidad, y pensó -"¿Es decir que mi presencia era su única razón para ser feliz?, habrá sufrido demasiado como para decirme algo tan inútil y estúpido..."

-Mello...

-¿Qué?

-Tu cuarto será el mismo.

-¿Tienes más habitaciones?

-No, pero puedo dormir en el sofá que está en la habitación.

-Esta casa... Está llena de sofás, televisores, cámaras y video juegos...

Matt estaba como siempre, distraído... De pronto miró a Mello, comenzó a fijarse mas debajo de él, notó que en su pantalón tenía algo raro, el pensó -"Su pantalón... ¿Qué tiene guardado en el?, ¿Acaso será un arma o algo así?"

-Mello.

-¿Ahora que sucede? - Dijo algo molesto.

-Tu pantalón...

-¿Qué?, si es algo ajustado, no es problema tuyo... -Pensó -"¿Él también se meterá con mi estilo de ropa...?"-

-No, es bonito, pero... ¿Qué tienes en él?

-¡¿Qué?! -Miró con incomodidad a su amigo- ¡¿A que diablos te refieres?! - El pensaba -"Mierda, ¿Qué vio?, si vio que guardé un revolver... No, no lo creo, actuaré de una manera diferente."-

-Es que... Noté algo extraño en él, ¿Qué guardaste en ese pantalón?, ¿Drogas?- Comenzó a reír.

-Eh... -Miró confundido a Matt- Por un momento me asustaste. - Por su mente -"Mierda..."

-¿Qué pensaste?.

-Ah, nada - Mello pensaba -"Estoy perdido... No tengo nada más que esconder... Si se la muestro no sucederá nada malo, ¿No?"- Observó calmado a Matt y le dijo - Solo tengo esto - Sacó de la parte delantera de su pantalón una pistola recargada.

-¡Ah! - Miró aterrado el arma- ¡¿Por qué llevas eso contigo?!

-¿Qué alguien no puede llevar con el su revolver?, además, tu tienes un revolver contigo, ¿O me equivoco?

-Si, pero mi arma solo levanta pantallas de humo, nada grave, pero... Tu con un arma no me da buena impresión, ¿Para que la usaste?

-Para amenazar a Ridner y unas cuantas personas más...

-¿Solo para amenazar?

-Si, no maté a nadie con ella... Con ella... -Miró para arriba molesto.

-Eso espero... ¿Cómo que con ella?

-He asesinado varias personas con el Death note...

-¡No deberías hacer...! ,¿Death qué?

-Ahora quiero quedarme aquí... Luego te lo explicaré bien... ¿Uhm...?

-Bien... Mello... ¿Quieres jugar una partida de boxeo?

-No gracias... Juega tú, yo estoy algo cansado... -Se tiró de espaldas en la cama.

-De acuerdo, que descanses.

-Nunca dije que dormiría...

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno... En realidad, estaré aquí sin dormir, hasta que de la nada, me duerma..

-Suena bastante lógico, jaja. -Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Que raro... Creí que me interrogaría hasta la madrugada... -Miraba el techo.

Matt estaba en el salón principal, buscando un juego que le pareciera interesante -Este no... Ese es bueno, pero no tengo ganas de jugarlo ahora... Ese también... Es curioso todo lo que ocurrió desde que conocí a Mello... El tenía casi 7 años, nos vimos por última vez cuando a él le faltaba poco para tener sus 15, y nos reencontramos cuando yo tengo casi 20 años... Se quedó a vivir conmigo... Se que no nos vimos por mucho tiempo, pero parte de la promesa está siendo cumplida... Eso me hace sentir más feliz... ¡Oh, ese juego está bueno! -Abrió la caja del juego, lo sacó y lo introdujo en la consola.

***Renji - El pedido es de 5 dólares ._.U**

**-¿Solo 5 dólares?, sencillo X3**

***Renji - ¿Sencillo?, ni siquiera consigues un Yen y conseguirás 5 dólares ._.**

**-Cierto ._.U , *A ustedes* Dejen reviews, y 5 dólares XDD , y los amaré por siempre c: , Ciao, sayonara (n_n)/**


	19. Capítulo 19 : Cansancio

**- ¡Kon'nichi wa!, OMG, falta cada vez menos para que todo termine T-T**

***Renji - *Llega corriendo* He mandado lo que pidieron, pero... Esto será trágico...**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué es trágico? *Preocupación***

***Renji - Ellos... Bueno... Los captores... Pidieron una manzana,helado, mermelada y chocolate... **

**- WTF!? D:**

***Renji - Y además... Yo... Soy tu padre :Feel like a Dark Vader:**

**- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! ToT , Oh espera... ¡MI HELADO, MI CHOCOLATE Y MI MERMELADA DE FRESA! ¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!**

***Renji - Bueno... Ehh... Pero tampoco te pongas tan así ._. ... Mejor.. Etto... Mejor sigamos o_o :**

Abrió la caja del juego, lo sacó y lo introdujo en la consola.

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad entera, era una noche hermosa, Matt la disfrutaba jugando video juegos, y Mello  
durmiendo sin darse cuenta de como estaba la noche. Near aún seguía con los demás integrantes del SPK. La  
noche fue realmente corta, Matt jugó tanto con sus video juegos, que cuando se dio cuenta, escuchó pasos, cuando  
volteó a ver quien era, vio que era Mello, estirando su propio brazo y bostezando, mientras que por la ventana  
detrás de Mello dejaba paso a la luz del día.

-Ah... ¿Qué hora es,Matt? - Decía mientras bostezaba.

-Yo... No sé...

-¡¿Jugaste con eso durante toda la noche?!

-Esto... Si -Comenzó a reír un poco nervioso.

-Tienes un problema grave, Matt -Reía un poco -¿Hay algo para comer?

-No... No hice nada...

-No importa, yo haré algo -Caminó buscando la cocina, abrió la heladera -No hay mucho, pero... ¡No hay nada!

-Eh... No, no hay...

-Uhm... Iré a comprar algo para cocinar -Fue hasta la puerta con un fajo de billetes - También traeré algo de  
chocolate... En un rato vuelvo...

-¡Espérame!

-¿Qué?

-Quiero ir -Se paró frente a Mello muy alegre.

-Eh... Bueno...

Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta encontrar un mercado, entraron y Mello agarró un carrito de compras,  
Matt fue corriendo y le quitó el carrito a Mello.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo se conducir carros muy bien - Comenzó a reír.

-Yo también -Le quitó el carrito.

-¿Y qué conduces? -Le quita el carrito.

-Moto, y a veces autos. -Le vuelve a quitar el carrito.

-Yo tengo un auto, y lo conduzco muy bien. -Otra vez le quita el carrito.

-Ya está, toma otro carrito y busquemos lo necesario por separado.

-Ah... De acuerdo, voy. - Tomó otro carrito y siguió a Mello.

-Matt.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando dije que busquemos lo necesario por separado, ¡Me refería a que vayamos por separado!

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¡Que me estás siguiendo a mi!

-Oh claro - Rió un poco y se alejó de Mello.

Luego de unos momentos se reencontraron con sus carritos.

-Tomé varias frutas,vegetales,carnes,lácteos, y desde luego, chocolate, tu... -Miró el carrito de Matt -¡Matt!

-¿Qué?

-¡Son como 50 paquetes de cigarrillos y chatarra!, no sabía que en este mercado habrían cigarrillos, y menos en  
esa cantidad, ¡Solo llevas esas cosas!.

-Claro, tu eres el responsable, pero mira esto - Le mostró que junto los cigarrillos y bebidas artificiales había  
mucho chocolate.

-Ah... -Miró con placer todo el chocolate que Matt llevaba -Bien, bien, no importa, vamos a pagar estas cosas.

Ambos fueron a pagar los productos, Mello caminaba tranquilamente con su carrito, y Matt iba como todo un niño,  
corriendo, subiéndose un poco sobre el carrito y dejándose llevar por el carrito.

-Deja de hacer eso, Matt.

-Ah,¿Por que? - De pronto chocó con una pirámide de latas, las cuales cayeron.

-Oh... - Matt quedó paralizado.

-Idiota, te lo dije, vamos a cobrar las cosas antes de que nos vean aquí.

-Si -Corrió rápidamente junto a Mello.

En cuanto pagaron, salieron con varias bolsas.

-Si sabía que compraríamos tanto, hubiéramos venido en mi auto. -Reía.

-Tienes razón - Reía también.

Al llegar a la casa de Matt, Mello acomodó todo perfectamente en distintos estantes y en la heladera, mientras  
que Matt, solo entró para tirar las bolsas al suelo y echarse al sofá.

-¿Qué haces,Matt?, Acomoda eso.

-Estoy cansado y aburrido...

-Esa no es excusa.. Bien lo haré yo - Tomó las bolsas y organizó todas las cosas.

-Pásame las cajas de cigarrillo.

-Si - Le tiró todas las cajas encima, y Matt quedó prácticamente ahogado en ellas.

-Que amable de tu parte Mello - Decía Matt con algo de sarcasmo.

-No fue nada. -Aún más sarcasmo.

-¿Te unes a una partida?

-No, debo comer algo e irme, estoy apurado.

-¿Partida rápida?

-Tampoco, dije que estoy apurado -Prepara algunas cosas para cocinar.

-De acuerdo...

-Ah, cuando vuelva jugaré contigo todo lo que quieras, pero ahora no puedo...

-Eso me alegra mucho, estaré esperándote entonces -Sonrió tranquilamente, y enseguida comenzó a jugar solo.

Mello comió rápidamente y salió de la casa.

-¿Y ahora donde irás?... Ah claro, seguro debes hablar con esa tal Lidner que mencionaste... Uhm... Da igual, eso  
no me debe importar a mi -Siguió jugando - ¡No!,¿¡Por que solo tengo 245 yens!?, ¡Es muy poco, se suponía que  
luego de exorcizar a esos rojos de nivel 5 ahora debería tener al menos unos 6543 yens!, mierda, ¡Ah,no guardé!.

Pasaron aproximadamente 6 horas.

-Mello no vuelve... Dijo que hablaría con esa Lidner, ¿Ahora que?.

Pasó una hora más y se abrió la puerta, Mello entró y tiró una pequeña foto en la mesa, fue y se sentó cansado  
junto a Matt.

-Hola Matt...

-Mello, ¿Por que te tardaste tanto?

-Es que Near... - Lo interrumpe

-¿Hablaste con Near?

-¿Podrías por favor escucharme cuando hablo?

-Ah, claro...

-Near tenía una foto mía, debía ir por ella, claro, antes hablé con Hal, ella me invitó a vivir con ella en...

-¿Con ella?

-Estoy hablando... Me dijo que no tenía ningún problema en que me quede, el único lugar sería el baño de su  
casa, pero no me gustaría tener que vivir en un baño, además, aquí en tu casa todo es mucho más cómodo...

-Oh, que bonito - Tenía la foto de Mello en sus manos.

-¿Eh?

-Eras tan lindo de pequeño... Haz crecido mucho...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que estás muy distinto, bueno... Más desarrollado, supongo.

-Entiendo... Dame la foto - Le pasa la mano.

-¿No pensarás deshacerte de ella, no?

-Creo que es lo mejor...

-¡Pero es una foto muy tierna!

-...Matt.

-De acuerdo, toma... Después de todo, esa foto te pertenece a ti...

-Bien - Se levantó y llevó la foto al baño. En unos segundos volvió.

-No preguntaré que hiciste con la foto... ¡Ah, hoy me dijiste que cuando volvieras jugarías conmigo!

-Si, pero estoy algo cansad... - Es interrumpido por Matt.

-¡Ahora eres todo mío!, ¡Siéntate!

-Matt... -Baja la mirada - Bien, lo haré... - Se sienta en el sofá y extiende una mano - Pásame el mando del  
video juego.

-Uhm... -Observó que Mello en realidad estaba cansado - Dijiste que harías todo lo que yo quiera, ¿No?

-Si, eso creo...

-Quiero que duermas, si quieres...

-¿Eh...?, ¿No querías que juguemos?

-Si, pero te ves realmente cansado... Ve a mi cama, dormiré en el sofá otra vez.

-Que... Considerado... Gracias, Matt - Se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Por que me abrazas? - Aleja un poco a Mello para mirarlo a la cara.

-Porque aún sabiendo que te haré caso durante toda la tarde... Bueno, durante toda la noche, aún así dejas que yo  
haga lo que quiera o deba.

-Supongo que, está bien... Solo duerme, no te preocupes por nada.

-Lo sé... Gracias, adiós - Dejó de abrazar a su amigo para irse a dormir.

-Parece que el día pasó realmente rápido... Jugué demasiado tiempo... -Dejó el mando, apagó el juego y se fue a  
la habitación -Oh, está muy oscuro... ¿Estás despierto,Mello? - Espero a oír respuesta, pero no hubo - Se durmió...  
Sofá, sofá, sofá, aquí está... - Se acostó en el sofá y se cubrió con una manta bastante abrigada.

-¿Ah, Matt? -Dijo Mello algo dormido.

-¿Estás despierto?, voy a dormir yo también, buenas noches, Mello.

-Uhm... Buenas noches, Matt.

La noche pasó lentamente, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente también, el día parecía que sería algo largo.  
De repente, Matt despertó.

***Renji - ¡La dejarán libre! TuT**

**-Realmente comenzaba a sospechar que ella fue enviada a un Instituto de subconscientes nekos malvados loquillos y dementes ._.**

***Renji - Esta será la despedida, Mylady TuT, supongo que debo volver a mi mundo ;)**

**-Oooh... So Ka :3 , Te extrañaré hasta cuando, Renji (TwT)/ , y ustedes.. *Voltea a ver a los lectores (Qué son pocos, seguramente XD)* Dejen jodidos reviews y los amaré por siempre, ¡Carajo mierda! :3 , entonces... ¡Ciao, sayonara! (OwO)/**


	20. Capítulo 20 : Trato

**- ¡Ossu! :3 , adivinen que e_e**

***Kat - No adivinan .-.**

**-¡KAT HA VUELTO! X3 ... Pero extrañaré la cortesía de Renji TTwTT ... **

***Kat - Acabo de notar que te pareces a Matt .-.  
**

**- ¡Uwa! ¿¡Enserio!? :D , ¿En mi amor por los video juegos?, ¿En lo de estilo de ropa?... ¿En lo sexy? ok no XD**

***Kat - Un poco de todo... Pero mas en lo flojo .-.**

**- ... ._. ... Mejor seguimos XD : **

La noche pasó lentamente, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente también, el día parecía que sería algo largo. De repente, Matt despertó.

-Ah... Salió el sol... Esta cama es tan cómoda... -Se despertó por completo - ¿Cama?, ¿Qué hago en la cama?, ¿Y Mello?

Matt se espanta tras ver que debajo de la cama sale Mello.

-¿Qué hacía durmiendo en el suelo...? - Observa a Matt, que le sonríe con pánico - Matt... Ya veo, usurpaste mi lugar y me echaste al suelo...

-No, me acosté en el sofá, pero desperté aquí, acabo de darme cuenta jeje...

-Entiendo - Se levanta del suelo completamente - Iré a desayunar.

-Me haz dado hambre...

-Bien... Haré el desayuno para ambos...

-Gracias Mello.

Mello fue a la cocina, y comenzó a buscar en la heladera -¿Algo como leche con chocolate y pan con algo encima, o simplemente tocino? Se me antoja tocino... Podría cocinar huevos con tocino, es el clásico, además, se me antoja comer eso, y se que a Matt le gustará mucho esto. - Sacó las cosas necesarias, y en un momento, comenzó a cocinar.

-Oh, huele delicioso, comenzaré a babear... -Olía el aire con olor a carne frita - Mello cambió mucho, pero sigue siendo ordenado, interesante y bueno para este tipo de cosas, seguramente cocinará algo fantástico, me parece raro que no me haya dicho nada de su vida amorosa... El, a mi opinión, es un "gran partido", debería haber tenido alguna novia, eso creo... - Quedó pensando un momento - Se lo preguntaré cuando desayunemos, de forma que no se dé cuenta.

-¡Matt!,¡El desayuno está listo!

-¿Tan rápido?, lo que "cocinó", seguro ha de estar crudo, da igual. - Se levantó de la cama y fue a el comedor. Se sentó en una silla, Mello le dio un plato - A simple vista se ve y huele increíble - Probó un poco - Ah, es alucinante, cocinas muy bien, Mello.

-Gracias, Matt... Ahora come o se enfriará.

Matt miraba a Mello y pensaba -"Novia... Debo preguntarle de manera que no se entere... Se ingenioso Matt"-

-¿Tuviste novia? - Matt quedó paralizado y pensó -"Mierda... No lo hice bien..."-

-¿Eh...? - Quedó mirando a su amigo - No, no he tenido novia, ¿Por que preguntas?

-Ah... Por tu forma de ser, eres lo que muchos llaman "un gran partido", pensé que habrías tenido novia.

-¿De que diablos hablas?,¿Gran partido?, te estás equivocando de persona, Matt... Además, mírame, la mitad de mi cara está completamente quemada, nadie se fijaría en mi, y menos en este estado.

-La belleza está en los ojos de a quien ves.

-No creo que lo estés diciendo bien... Igualmente, uno de mis ojos está herido... ¿Qué dices de eso?

Matt lo miró y pensó -"Piensa rápido, piensa rápido, piensa algo bueno..."- Le dijo -Digo que tu ojo sano es muy bonito... - De repente pensó -"¿Qué dije?, ¡ahora me asesinará!"

-Matt... Hablas de cosas extrañas... - Entre cerró uno de sus ojos - Uhm... Da igual, sigamos comiendo.

-Ah... - Pensó -"Accede a lo que dijo, no debo decir nada mas, sino diré alguna estupidez otra vez"- Continuó - De acuerdo, comamos. - Observó a Mello, vio que el estaba un poco desanimado y con la mirada algo baja, y pensó -"Como está... ¿Será por lo que dijimos?, ¿Cómo hago para que se sienta mejor?, sonará estúpido, pero es lo único que puedo decirle a alguien para que se sienta mejor..."- Sonrió a Mello y le dijo - No te entiendo.

-¿Eh?

-Tu no eres feo, eres agradable, aunque estés herido, tienes buenas características, eres interesante, si yo fuera una chica, estaría loca por ti jajaja- Comenzó a reír un poco.

-¿Estás loco o que?

-Oh... Lo lamento... No quise decir nada que te moleste...

-No, está bien... - Mello pareció entender a lo que Matt se refería.

-No es que quisiera compadecerte... Es la verdad...

-Ah... - Mello pensó -"¿Verdad?, me está asustando un poco..."- Miró a Matt y le dijo - Entiendo, eres un buen amigo...

Matt le sonrió a Mello, y siguió comiendo.

-Espero que tu seas el que siempre cocine aquí - Sonrió mientras mordisqueaba un tocino.

-Jaja, tu deberás aportar algo también. Sobre lo que hablábamos... Tu forma de hablar... Hablas como si fueras experto en las mujeres...

-¿Uhm?, ¡Ah, no!, en realidad, es mi forma de pensar, nunca salí con nadie.

-Entiendo...

-Prefiero seguir con mis vídeo juegos a tener una novia que me controle todo el tiempo jaja.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sep...

-Eres fiel a tus juegos... Estás con un problema en la cabeza.

-Jaja.

Terminaron de desayunar, y Matt parecía maravillado. Mello lo miró mientras pensaba..

-¿Te gustó?

-Si, Mello, por eso dije, ¡Deberías cocinar siempre! -Parecía que hubiese visto el paraíso.

-Eh... -Mello a diferencia de Matt, parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma - Si... Supongo que cocinaré...

-¡Si!

-... Y tu harás la limpieza...

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Es un trato?

-Yo no haré limpieza... - Mello lo interrumpe.

-¡Y así fue como yo cociné solo para mi y Matt debió comer sus cajas de cigarrillo como desayuno!

-¡No...! ... De acuerdo... Limpiaré, pero si me ayudas...

-Ese no era el trato... Pero al menos limpiarás... Bien.

-Entonces si - Se rió - ¿Quieres jugar una partida?

-No, tu deberías irte a dormir un poco, Matt.

-No tengo sueño.

-¡No duermes desde ayer!

-¿Y eso qué?

-Tu... Haz lo que quieras, no importa... -Pareció algo molesto.

-¡No, no te enojes conmigo! -Abrazó por la espalda a Mello.

-No me abraces... Pero es cierto, deberías dormir.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada malo.

-Eso dices... - Luego de un momento fue al baño.

Pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos, y Mello seguía sin salir del baño.

-¿Mello? - Tocó a la puerta- ¿Te haz dormido?

-Claro que no idiota, estoy preparándome.

-¿Preparándote?

-Si - Abrió la puerta del baños y salió listo.

-Whoa... Te ves...

-¿Uhm?

-No, nada... ¿Y a donde vas?

-Están sucediendo varias cosas, creo que debo hablar con el SPK...

-¿SPK?, ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No...

-¡Por favor, Mello!

-Matt... No... Te prometo que si necesito algo te llevaré conmigo, ¿Te parece bien así?

-Oh... Bien.

-Hasta luego - Salió de la casa.

-SPK que me quita a mi amigo todo el tiempo... Near, seguramente él no sabe que Mello está conmigo, o que yo sigo vivo... La única manera de recuperar a Mello por completo es involucrarme en el caso Kira de alguna forma, entonces Mello deberá dejarme unirme a él contra Kira, solo así tendré a mi amigo a tiempo completo... Pero si me uno al SPK, Mello me odiará de por vida, y si me quiero unir a Mello, probablemente me rechace sin decir más... Si me uno a el segundo L... No, sería imposible unirme a este nuevo L... Solo puedo tratar de convencer a Mello... ¡Mello!.

***Kat - Estadía acabada, bueno... **

**-Eso no sonó muy bien ._. XD , pero igual... Mello si es lindo *-* ... ¿Concuerdan?, estúpido y sensual Mello, ewé**

***Kat - ¿Cuanto falta para el final? .-.**

**- Uhm... Cada vez menos :3 ... TT-TT ... **

***Kat - Entonces adiós... Hasta luego.**

**-Ok ok, Dejen un mísero review que no les cuesta nada (Por ahora, ok no XD) , ¡Ciao, Sayonara! (n_n)/**


	21. Capítulo 21 : ¿Quien demonios es Mogi?

**- ¿Quien demonios es Mogi? XD**

***Kat - O.o**

**- Uhm... No importa XD , yo se quien es :3 , por cierto, ¡Arigatô Gozaimasu, Sarahi-Chan! :3 , creo que te amo, ok no XDD , ahora, hay que seguir X3 :**

-SPK que me quita a mi amigo todo el tiempo... Near, seguramente él no sabe que Mello está conmigo, o que yo sigo vivo... La única manera de recuperar a Mello por completo es involucrarme en el caso Kira de alguna forma, entonces Mello deberá dejarme unirme a él contra Kira, solo así tendré a mi amigo a tiempo completo... Pero si me uno al SPK, Mello me odiará de por vida, y si me quiero unir a Mello, probablemente me rechace sin decir más... Si me uno a el segundo L... No, sería imposible unirme a este nuevo L... Solo puedo tratar de convencer a Mello... ¡Mello!.

Pasaron tan solo 2 horas, y Mello reapareció por la puerta de entrada, Matt estaba dormido en el sofá.

-¿Finalmente te haz dormido? - Dijo mientras se sentaba en otro sofá más pequeño.

-¿Eh? -Se levanta rápidamente -¡Ah, no me di cuenta!, ¿Y que ocurrió,Mello?

-No mucho - Sacó un teléfono diferente al suyo.

-¿Teléfono nuevo?

-¿Eh?, no, es del director de la policía.

-¿Director de la policía?,¿De donde lo conseguiste?

-Del director, Matt... Haz silencio, por favor -Comenzó a marcar algo en el teléfono.

-De acuerdo. -Quedó observando a Mello.

-¿Mogi?

Matt miraba pacientemente, y pensó -"¿Mogi?,¿Quien es Mogi?"-

-Tienes a alguien cerca,¿Verdad?

Pensamiento de Matt -"No comprendo..."-

-Quieres decir que nadie escucha esta conversación, ¿No? ... Ahora responde de tal forma que nadie sepa que estás hablando conmigo.

Matt pensó -"¿Eh?, ¿Un amor prohibido?,¿Qué es esto y quien demonios es Mogi?"-

-Mogi, ¿Por qué no vienes a Nueva York para conocerme?

Matt pensó -"¿Conocerlo?..."- Mello dijo una dirección a la que Matt le puso poca atención.

-¿Qué opinas entonces? -Esperó un momento- Bien... No diga a nadie nada, hasta que estés en el lugar que te indiqué. No lleve cámaras ni similares, acuérdese de traer la batería del móvil... -Esperó un momento más- Conteste ahora. Si usted responde y luego apaga su móvil, supondré que usted ha hecho un plan con su gente. Deje encendido su móvil, podrás apagarlo una vez en el avión. Lo llamaré después de llegar.

Matt -"Ahora entiendo menos... Pero su forma de hablar con Mogi, me hace pensar que es un hombre, y debe ser alguien importante... Un mafioso no... Seguramente algún agente o algo así, ¿Por qué Mello vería a un agente o policía?, eso no tiene mucho sentido... Aunque en el caso Kira..."-

-De acuerdo. Venga a la estación de la calle Corte, en Nueva York, enseguida.

-¿Quién era ese tal "Mogi"?

-Nadie, es solo un miembro de la policía japonesa...

-Entiendo... ¿Y dónde se verán?

-No le veré.

-¿Eh?,¿Entonces?

-Le he dado la dirección en la cual se encuentra Near y el SPK.

-¿Ahora trabajas con Near?

-No... Es solo...

-Mello, ¿Puedo unirme al caso?

-¿Por qué quieres unirte al caso?, Matt... No lo haces por Kira, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno.. No tanto, es que te la pasas en ese caso, y ahora te estás uniendo a Near, el SPK y la policia japonesa... A mucha gente... Y yo estoy aquí solitario y aburrido, quisiera ayudarte en algo...

-Pero si saben de ti, no sabes que pueda ocurrir.

-Fue mi promesa, haré todo lo que sea necesario para ayudarte.

-Yo... -Vio como Matt lo miraba esperando una respuesta afirmativa- Bien... Lo pensaré...

-¡Gracias! -Sacó un cigarrillo de una de sus cajas, y comenzó a fumar -¿Quieres?

-No, no fumo, gracias. -Sacó un chocolate y le dio un mordisco - Mis adicciones son otras...

-¿Adicciones?,¿Insinúas que tengo un problema con los cigarros? - Se sacó el cigarrillo de su boca - ¡Yo puedo dejarlo cuando quiera! - Mello y Matt se quedaron mirando por un momento -... Pero por ahora no quiero - Se colocó el cigarrillo en la boca nuevamente.

-Eres un infantil, Matt.

Pasaron algunas horas, en las cuales Matt se entretuvo con sus vídeo juegos y cigarrillos, y Mello viendo como Matt se entretenía. Luego de unas cuantas horas, Mello se sintió atraído por uno de los juegos de Matt.

-Eso... ¿Puedes decirme de que trata?

-Debes llevar a cabo distintas misiones contra tu oponente, puedes elegir, entre ser un criminal mafioso, o un reconocido policía... Éste juego me gusta mucho...

-Uhm...

-¿Ah? - Volteó a ver a Mello- Tienes ganas de jugar, ¿Cierto?

-No es que quiera... Es que...

-¡Ven juega! -Entusiasmado.

-Eh... - Mello tenía un poco de nervios por alguna razón, pero aún así quería jugar -Bien... Ya que insistes. - Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y pasó al de Matt.

-Todo tuyo -Le dio un mando del juego.

-¿Se puede jugar en equipo?

-No lo sé... Creo que si -Teclea el mando, para configurar los datos del juego - Listo, creo que ya está.

-¿Quién es policía y quien ladrón?

-Como tu quieras, a mi me da lo mismo.

-Yo elijo... -Quedó pensando por un momento - Policía.

-Entonces yo haré de ladrón, pero... Esto no sería jugar en equipo - Rió por un momento.

-Tienes razón, no importa, uno contra el otro.

-De acuerdo.

-No te burles si pierdo, recuerda que será tan solo una partida amistosa.

-Bien.

***Kat - ¿A qué jugaban? .-.**

**- Ni idea, pero me dieron ganas de jugar XD , me suena a un mod fantástico de Grand Theft Auto, o quizás jugaban a Counter Strike para consola de vídeo juegos X3**

***Kat - Quizá si .-.**

**-Entonces aquí los dejo, dejen reviews y les daré galletas XD , ¡Ciao, Sayonara! (^_^)/**


	22. Capítulo 22 : ¿Cómo recupero la amistad?

**-Konban wa! , con respecto al capítulo anterior... No, Mello no conoce el fucking significado de "Partida amistosa" a menos que sea beneficio propio... Pero.. Oh My God, Mello, ¡Eso no es amistoso! XD**

***Kat - Adelantas mucho .-.**

**-Además me entretuve escribiendo mi otro fic que por cierto, fue de un capítulo dedicado a Kaito en la saga de Dark Woods Circus, y como solo fue un capítulo, no puedo agradecer a esas 2 personitas tiernas ;w; , los amo X3, por cierto... Sigo n_ñ : **

-Tienes razón, no importa, uno contra el otro.

-De acuerdo.

-No te burles si pierdo, recuerda que será tan solo una partida amistosa.

-Bien.

Se mantuvieron jugando por algunas 2 horas más.

-¡Volví a ganar!, ¡En tu cara!, ¡Soy el líder de este mundo virtual!

Matt miraba sonriente a Mello, pensando -"Y tan solo hace unas horas dijo que sería una partida amistosa, claro, yo no puedo burlarme de él, pero él si puede burlarse de mi... A veces eres tan malo... Pero no importa."-

-¿Quieres jugar otra vez?, ¿O es que ya haz perdido suficiente? - Se reía.

-No hay problema, después de todo, es una partida amistosa -Sonrió - Juguemos otra vez.

-¿Eh...? -Miró con curiosidad a Matt - ¿No te molesta perder?

-A ti te molesta que se burlen de ti cuando pierdes, a mi no mucho, además, eres mi amigo, no me enojaré si te ríes de mis derrotas, por eso no me molesta.

-¿Hablas enserio...?... Creo que me comporté algo desconsiderado... - Bajó la mirada.

-¿Algo? -Largó una pequeña pero tierna risa.

-Está bien... Demasiado desconsiderado... Disculpa...

-Ah... -Se quedó mirando a Mello.

-Ya debe de ser la hora.

-¿Eh? -Dejó de mirar a Mello tan fijamente- ¿Hora?, ¿Qué harás?

-Mogi debió de llegar.

-¿Llegar?, ¿No dijiste que era de Japón?, una persona no va de Japón a Estados Unidos en 5 horas.

-Va en una línea de avión bastante rápida.

-Mello, seguramente llegará mañana por la mañana, no creo que venga tan rápido...

-Tal vez... Lo llamaré... -Sacó su teléfono, marcó algo y llamó - Parece que está apagado... Igual, cuando llegue me lo dirá...

-Si eso dices... -Se levantó del sofá y dejó el mando del juego sobre una mesa pequeña - Iré a descansar un rato...

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?

-No lo sé... Para que sepas... - Se fue a la habitación.

Luego de una hora, Mello se dio cuenta que había quedado dormido en el sofá.

-Dormir en sofá es lo más incómodo... No entiendo como Matt lo soporta... Iré a dormir... - Caminó hasta la habitación y entró silenciosamente. - Mierda... Él está en la cama... Odio dormir en el sofá, y hace bastante frío como para decidir dormir en el suelo...

-Ven aquí - Levantó la sábana tranquilamente.

-¡¿Eh...?!, ¡Creí que dormías! -Sorprendido.

-Dormí un poco, pero me desperté por un momento, ven aquí, no hay problema. -Hablaba entre cortado, debido a que se encontraba algo inconsciente del sueño.

-Eh... De acuerdo - Fue a la cama y se acostó tranquilamente, se tapó bien, y quedó ahí, por momento temblaba un poco por el frío.

-¿Tienes frío? -Preguntó algo dormido.

-No, no importa... -Se tapó un poco más para no sentir frío.

-¿Seguro? -Volteó para el lado de Mello.

-Si, seguro... -Se molesta un poco y se volteó para el lado en el que no vería a Matt.

-Que pena... -Abrazo por la espalda a Mello.

-¿Q..Qué haces? -Se soltó de Matt.

-Ah si... Igual yo - Decía algo dormido.

-¿Eh...? ... Ya veo... Estás inconsciente de lo que haces... ¿Debo ignorarte?

-Eso no lo sé... Mello, hola... Si, yo también te quiero...

-¿Uhm? - Observó espantado a Matt -Estás diciendo incoherencias... Pareces un borracho... -Dejó de ver a Matt para dormir.

-Buenas noches... A ti también... - Se quedó completamente dormido.

-Fumar mucho te dañó el cerebro... - Luego de un momento, consiguió dormir.

Pasaron las horas, la mañana comenzaba a crearse, el sol salía lentamente, hacía mucho frío. Mello se despertó relajado, y se dio cuenta de que Matt estaba nuevamente abrazado a él.

-Matt... Quítate de mi lado, quiero levantarme.

-¿Uhm...?, ¡Ah, hola Mello! - Se despertó rápidamente - Hace frío...

-¿Puedes dejarme ir?

-Es que no lo sé... Tengo frío, y tu estás tan cálido - Seguía abrazándolo tranquilamente.

-Puedo estar cálido, pero tu estás frío, y me estás pasando tu frío, déjame ya, debo levantarme.

-Está bien... - Soltó a Mello - Ahora que lo pienso mejor... Deberíamos comprarnos una estufa, ¿No?

-Me parece bien... - Se levantó de la cama, y caminó al baño - Me iré a preparar...

-¿Hoy harás el desayuno tú?

-Eso creo... - Entró al baño.

-Bien.

Luego de un momento, Mello salió del baño, se encontraba listo.

-Oh, que lindo estás... -Rió por un momento - A veces dudo que vayas a hacer tus trabajos, ¿Seguro que no tienes citas por ahí?

-No digas estupideces, Matt. Tengo que vigilar que Mogi ingrese al edificio en el cuál se encuentra Near y el SPK.

-Ah, bien.

-Mogi parece que acaba de llegar a los Estados Unidos. Saldré a ver - Tomó unos binoculares y caminó a la puerta de la habitación - Levántate de esa cama, Matt, haz algo que no sea descansar y jugar. Iré a vigilar a Mogi.

-Bien...

Mello salió de la casa.

-Mello... No soporto que sigas con eso, yo también quiero estar en el caso Kira, es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero tu no me dejas... - Se levantó y fue al baño, se miró al espejo - Recuerdo cuando hablé con Near... Fue hace mucho, pero lo recuerdo muy bien... - Se comenzó a tocar el rostro - El precio por tener a Mello como amigo... Antes lo hacíamos todo juntos, nos divertíamos, éramos grandes amigos, y yo vivía siendo golpeado y herido por eso, no solo porque Mello me golpeaba, sino que fueron los enemigos de Mello... - Se miró por un momento - Ahora estoy sano... ¿Y el precio?, algo habré hecho muy mal, Mello casi no me habla... Es obvio que debo llegar al fondo de esto y recuperar por completo al Mello que yo conocí... -Tocó con dos dedos una pequeña y apenas visible cicatriz que tenía en su rostro. - Si necesitara más de éstas para recuperar a Mello, las conseguiría como sea...

***Kat - o:**

**-Matt, eres tan jodidamente tierno :3 , lo amo TTwTT**

***Kat - .-.**

**-Eso fue todo por hoy :3 , les sugiero que me dejen reviews y me hagan un altar en su habitación ._. XD , Ciao, sayonara (OwO)/**


	23. Capítulo 23 : Y ¡Acción!

**- Escuchando "Dirty Little Secret", de American All Project...**

***Kat - Cállate pendeja, solo sigue -.-**

**- o_o ... Okay... ._. XD , por cierto, Paulina-Chan... ¡ERES UNA JODIDA LOQUILLA! XD, pero pienso hacer otro fic, con lemmon ewé ... Te lo dedicaré :3 ... Será clasificació :B ... Ahora... Sigo entonces... Matt viendo sus heridas, vamos :3 ... :**

-Es obvio que debo llegar al fondo de esto y recuperar por completo al Mello que yo conocí... -Tocó con dos dedos una pequeña y apenas visible cicatriz que tenía en su rostro. - Si necesitara más de éstas para recuperar a Mello, las conseguiría como sea...

Pasaron dos días, Mello y Matt estaban dormidos en la cama tranquilamente, pero Matt despertó bruscamente cuando escuchó un sonido extraño.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¿Uhm? - Aún dormido - ¿Qué es qué?

-¿No lo escuchas?

Mello se despertó por completo.

-¿Eso es un helicóptero?

-Eso parece...

-Tratarán de eliminar al SPK, es lo más seguro, saldré un momento, tu no salgas de aquí.

-¿Por qué no? - Comenzó a levantarse un poco de la cama.

-¡No te muevas! - Matt obedeció con algo de temor. - Ni te atrevas a levantarte de ahí, tu quédate en la cama esperando a que llegué, si sales o si quiera te levantas de ahí, te torturaré hasta que te disculpes por completo.

-Bien, bien...

-Eso espero - Se preparó rápidamente y salió.

Matt esperó pacientemente mientras escuchaba el alboroto del exterior.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí fuera?, ¡Ya lo se! - Tomó un control remoto que tenía debajo de la cama y encendió el televisor de la habitación. Comenzó a cambiar de canal - Noticias, noticias, noticias... ¡Aquí está!

_-Hay un montón de dinero esparcido por Manhattan, Nueva York, hay un gran alboroto._

-Whoa... Iría a recoger un poco, pero Mello se enfadaría conmigo, ¿Pero que tiene que ver ese dinero con el SPK?, no logro entender... ¿El SPK está comprando a la gente o que?

_-Oh, ahí viene el escuadrón de policía, la policía ha sido enviada para calmar este alboroto. Supongo que han venido a calmar este tumulto, no a controlar a los seguidores de Kira._

-Esos policías tienen las caras tapadas por unos cascos... Tratándose de que están en el alboroto y el caso Kira, es obvio que lo hacen para que Kira no les mate... Pero... Si ese es el edificio del SPK, seguramente el equipo completo escapó con cascos junto a la policía, esa sería buena excusa... Aunque... ¿El dinero será para distraer, sobornar a la gente para que se calme, o buscan que se pongan de su lado y dejen a Kira?... Igual, esos seguidores de Kira dan miedo, jaja, están completamente fuera de lugar...

-He vuelto, tu... ¿Estás viendo las noticias?

-Esto... Si.

-Tramposo... Near ha escapado con el SPK, se escondían con el escuadrón de policías que salió.

-Eso pensé...

-Matt...

-¿Qué?

-En unos días me ayudarás con el caso, ¿Te parece?

-¡Aliados! - Saltó rápidamente y abrazó a Mello.

-Déjame, Matt...

-Oh, bien. - Dejó a Mello -¿Qué alguien no puede mostrar su afecto y amor por su "Aliado"?- Sonríe divertido.

-Matt... Si sigues así quedas descartado de el caso...

-Lo lamento... No me saques de un caso al que apenas me incorporabas...

-Está bien...

Han pasado varios días, Matt y Mello repasaron varias cosas sobre el caso Kira, Matt aclaró sus dudas, Mello despejó su mente. Finalmente, llegó el tan ansiado día de Matt.

Ambos dormían tranquilamente, Matt volvió a su habitual sofá, y Mello en la cama de Matt.

-Uhm... - Mello despertó rápidamente, y se levantó de la cama, fue hacia donde se encontraba Matt y amablemente, gritó como loco suelto - ¡Levántate perro!

Matt dio un salto de el sofá - ¡¿Ah?!, ¡Mello!, ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de la acción.

-¿Acción?, ¡Oh!, ¡Debemos ir a vigilar lo que Near te mencionó!

-Así es, vamos, ¿Dónde dejé mi moto?

-Vamos en mi auto, está ahí fuera.

-¿En tu auto?... - Dudó por un momento - Yo iré en él contigo... ¿Puedo conducir yo?, por si las dudas, no quisiera que me mates.

-Claro, tu conduces si quieres - Sonrió.

Ambos salieron a buscar el vehículo de Matt. Mello llevó el vehículo a máxima velocidad, pronto llegó dónde se encontraban Mogi y Aizawa, los cuales, fueron dejados por uno de los miembros del SPK.

-Oh, llegamos...

-Trata de no llamar mucho la atención.

-De acuerdo...

Matt miraba tranquilamente por la ventana del automóvil y sonreía. Mello observaba pacientemente mientras mordía su chocolate, pensó -"Near debe saber que me han informado del lugar en que Jevanni dejaría a esos dos. ¿Es esta quizá su forma de devolverme el favor de llevar a Mogi al SPK?... Esos dos deberían ser seguidos por el SPK... Bien, no debería preocuparme..."-

-Han entrado al edificio.

-Cierto... Espera un momento, iré por mi moto. La dejé por ahí estacionada de antemano.

-Hoy preguntaste dónde dejaste tu moto, solo mentías, ¿No?

-Si, no quería dar tantas explicaciones...

-Entiendo, tráela entonces.

Mello se fue, en un momento volvió en su moto. Uno de los policías salió del edificio, era Aizawa. Mello estaba en su moto, y dejó a Matt en plena calle. Su automóvil quedó estacionado seguramente.

-Matt, mira... Lo seguiré - Dijo mientras miraba a Aizawa.

-Entendido. - Aunque estaba de espaldas a Aizawa, observó un poco a el sujeto.

Mello consiguió seguir a Aizawa, y notó en donde entró, Mello entró a un restaurant, y observaba el edificio al cual entró aquél policía. Luego de un largo tiempo, no salió. De pronto, Mello vió que otra persona ingresaba al edificio, parecía ser japonés. Mello pensó -"Otro japonés... Me pregunto si también es un miembro de la NPA. Si es así, este lugar quizá tenga algo que ver con la NPA... Entonces, puede ser que el segundo L se encuentre aquí... Debo observarlo pacientemente."- De repente, su telefono emitió un tono de llamada, Mello atendió tranquilamente.

-¿Qué, Matt?

-La persona que vive en la habitación en la que entró Mogi es una mujer joven... Mejor dicho, una chica.

-¿Una chica?

-Parece la novia de Mogi... Va a comprar cogida de su brazo. Es extraño para mi decir esto... Pero es una japonesa muy guapa. No puedo asegurar su edad, pero creo que tiene entre 14 y 20 años.

-... ¿Hablas en serio, Matt?

-Completamente.

Mello pensó entonces -"...Si creo lo que me dijo Hal, esa chica es el segundo Kira... O al menos ella debe haber sido el segundo Kira."- Se sentía algo presionado en dónde estaba.

-Entendido. No puedo hacer movimientos estúpidos. Empieza tú.

-Ok.

"Movimientos estúpidos", posiblemente, una cosa sencilla para Matt.

***Kat - Creo que algo no cuadra...**

**- Askjdkasljfklajdkasaa, _"Ni te atrevas a levantarte de ahí, tu quédate en la cama esperando a que llegué, si sales o si quiera te levantas de ahí, te torturaré hasta que te disculpes por completo.", _Casi malpienso mi propia escritura XDD , Por ahora los dejo, por cierto, ¿Ya han notado que comenzaron con su "vigilancia"?, eso significa... Si, eso significa que falta poco para acabar la historia T_T , pero... Lloraré OnO ... TT_TT ..**

***Kat - D:  
**

**-Falta poco... Arigatô por leer... Dejen reviews, y Ciao, Sayonara (TwT)/**


	24. Capítulo 24 : Espionaje

**-OMFGOKCGBNIGFAFR D:**

***Kat - o.o**

**-FALTA MENOS, pero calculándolo, al menos unos 8 capítulos .-. , eso parece casi bien :3 , ahora sigamos como Kira, ahh quise decir, como Dios manda n_n , A la mierda todo, lo haremos como Matt manda XD :**

Se hacía de noche, Mello había colocado micrófonos en la casa de la sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira quien se llamaba Amane Misa, y resultaba ser una famosa japonesa, también llamada "Misa-misa". Él se encontraba en una casa muy vacía. Y escuchaba toda la charla de la sospechosa y Mogi. Por alguna razón, Mello pensó -"..¿Esta estúpida chica es el segundo Kira?... Pero no encuentro otra razón para que Mogi esté siempre con ella... Efectivamente, Kira asesinó al hombre que asesinó a los padres de Misa... Además, ella ha mencionado su adoración por Kira... Si ella fuera realmente el segundo Kira, debería haber evitado ese comentario. No creo que esta chica siga matando con el Death note... Me pregunto si para tener los ojos de shinigami se debe ser digno de ello. De todos modos, no me gustaría creer que Kira utiliza a una chica como esta." - Comenzó a marcar un número en su teléfono y llamó.

-Matt, ¿Qué tal vas?

_-¡Estoy muy aburrido!, No hay movimiento, de momento.. Por ahora, han comprado comida en unos grandes almacenes, y Aizawa y otro japonés que ha entrado luego todavía no han salido. Como no salen, sospecho que este es su cuartel general... De todos modos, es muy aburrido observar algo que no se mueve._

-No te quejes. Aquí es lo mismo. Además, si L está en tu lugar, no es probable que se mueva pensando que Aizawa - Lo interrumpe su amigo por teléfono.

_-¿Entonces por qué no cambiamos nuestros papeles? Para ti sería mejor esto que no escuchar secretamente una linda chica. -Rió un poco._

Mello pensó por un momento -"...No creo que Near esté en movimiento... ¿Cree que iré directamente a Amane o Aizawa para conseguir el cuaderno?, en cualquier caso, como Mogi se está con Amane, no puedo moverme por ahora."-

Finalmente, Takada Kiyomi, de las noticias NHN, fue elegida como la nueva portavoz de Kira.

Aún seguían con su vigilancia, Mello iba caminando por la calle comiendo chocolate y observando, pensó -"Mogi ha dejado a Amane y ha vuelto con Aizawa, y no ha habido ningún cambio. Durante este tiempo el asesinato de criminales ha seguido, y la NHN ha seguido recibiendo los mensajes de Kira casi cada día... Actualmente esa chica no es Kira, aunque lo fuera en el pasado. Me pregunto si Near hizo que Hal me contara los movimientos de Mogi porque esperaba que me acercara a ella... Sería inútil amenazarla con un arma. A pesar de eso, 'Light' me preocupa. Ese del que parece que está enamorada, que Amane mencionó en su conversación con Mogi... El nombre del hijo de Yagami Soichiro también es Light. Considerando las acciones y la conversación de Near y Mogi, Yagami Light es el actual L... Eso creo... Si tengo que hacer algo ahora, en vez de vigilar a esta mujer, debo vigilar a L... Yagami Light.." - Su teléfono comienza a sonar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Matt?

_-Mogi y Aizawa han salido. No puedo oír de que están hablando, pero tienen una siniestra expresión que parece algo rara para una simple conversación._

-... Entendido. De todos modos, sigue vigilandolos.

Llevaban vario tiempo con su vigilancia, Mello siguió a la sospechosa, la siguió hasta el aeropuerto, y pensó -"Amane Misa... Parece que fuera a volver a Japón..."- De pronto vio que Mogi también estaba allí y se sorprendió -"¿Mogi?, no he oído nada nuevo de Matt, que estaba vigilando a Mogi." - Comienza a sonar su teléfono.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, Matt?, Mogi está en el aeropuerto.

_-¡Mierda!, he sido engañado. Pagaron al repartidor que les trajo la comida ayer y salieron en su vehículo... - Observa la pantalla de sus computadoras mientras habla - Hace un momento he capturado el repartidor cuando salía contando un montón de billetes y le he preguntado. He encontrado la habitación vacía. No sé cuantos eran. He estado mirando todas las puertas y ventanas por las videocámaras, pero se habían escondido astutamente en el vehículo del repartidor... Malditos..._

Mello pensó -"Le avisé que no se relajara en la vigilancia." - Observó por un momento a Amane y a Mogi y dijo- Matt, me voy a Japón detrás de Mogi. Tú ven luego, también.

_-¿Eh?, ¿Japón?, ¿Eso has dicho?_

Más tarde, Mello viajó a Japón, y Matt entró en la desesperación total, otra vez. Se encontraba en su casa.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Mello?!, ¡¿Japón?!, ¡¿Cómo se supone que te encontraré tan fácilmente en Japón?!... Debo vender esta casa e irme de inmediato detrás de Mello... Sino perderé su rastro nuevamente... Y lo perderé otra vez, esta vez podría ser la definitiva, me prometí a mi mismo no arruinar esta oportunidad, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo... ¿Para qué vender?, tengo el dinero suficiente para viajar a Japón... ¡Iré ahora mismo! - Comenzó a empacar rápidamente, puso todas las cosas en su vehículo y fue directamente al aeropuerto. -¿Cómo demonios haré para viajar y que me entreguen mi vehículo en cuanto llegue a Japón?, los estadounidenses pensarán en algo, yo debo ir como sea. - Aceleró, y puso el automóvil a máxima velocidad, más bien, a todo lo que podía ir y más.

Matt llegó al aeropuerto y corrió a pedir un pasaje -¡Necesito volar a Japón!.

-Señor, no grite en el aeropuerto por favor.

Matt pensó -"¡¿No gritar?!, ¡Esto no es biblioteca!, ¡En este lugar los aviones y clientes hacen mucho ruido y me lo dice a mi!"- Observó pacientemente a la mujer que daba pasajes, y le dijo -Oh, disculpe... Es que estoy muy apurado...

-¿Por qué?

-No quisiera dar tantas explicaciones, debo irme ahora mismo...

-¿Ha robado?

Matt quedó paralizado con terror, y dijo -¡¿Robar?!, ¿De qué habla?...

-¿Entonces cual es su apuro?

-Es que mi mejor amigo viajó hoy a Japón, y si no le sigo rápidamente, perderé su rastro otra vez, y yo le prometí cuando éramos niños que nunca le fallaría, que siempre estaría a su lado, y que incluso moriría por ayudarlo, es mi amigo desde hace mucho, y lo perdí una vez cuando me adoptaron del Wammy's House, el me odió desde entonces, pero luego de una explosión que sucedió en un cuartel oculto en el cuál se encontraban la mafia y los policías japoneses, el quedó herido y huyó, yo le salvé la vida, luego lo reconocí, me disculpé todo lo que pude, y luego de insistir me perdonó, y ahora no quisiera perderlo otra vez como aquella vez y si eso pasa creo que definitivamente no sabré que hacer. - Dijo ya casi perdiendo el aire de tanto hablar.

-Ah... -La señora quedó traumatizada ante aquél relato que apenas comprendió, seguramente pensó que Matt mentía, pero que su historia daba tanto miedo de ser tan larga, que no querría oírla de nuevo en su vida - Le daré su pasaje.

-¡Gracias, gracias,se lo agradezco!

-Bien... -Le dio rápidamente su pasaje, para que al fin se fuera de allí y deje de intimidarla.

-Mi auto está estacionado afuera con un panfleto gigante que dice "Matt", para que lo reconozcan, llévenlo a Japón junto a mi equipaje - La mujer quedó espantada pensando como llevaría un auto a Japón junto al equipaje de aquél chico de cabello verde... La señora asintió.

Matt pagó el pasaje y corrió a ver cuál era el primer vuelo que había a Japón.

***Kat - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHH, tengo hambre -.-**

**-¿Tú comes? O.o ... Aah, igual yo D: , pero bueno... Faltan unos capítulos mas para acabar, eso es bueno pero malo :3 : :3 : :3 : ... Fuera, bipolaridad XD **

***Kat - Que rareza .-.  
**

**-Ahora me voy : , dejen reviews y una galleta :3 , Ciao, Sayonara (OwO)/**


	25. Capítulo 25 : ¡A Japón se ha dicho!

**-¡Siguiendo! :3 , lamento con la tardanza D: , Paulina-Chan, eres una loquilla en todo sentido XD :3 , enserio ._. :B , y arigatô gozaimasu n_n , ahora si seguiré OwO :**

Matt pagó el pasaje y corrió a ver cuál era el primer vuelo que había a Japón.

-¡¿A las 3:30 Am?!... Son las 10 Pm... Demonios... Bueno... - Pensó por un momento su decisión y dijo - ...Mello lo vale... Lo haré -Dijo firmemente y fue a esperar aquél avión. Luego de unas horas se quedó dormido, hasta que el ruidoso aterrizaje del avión hizo que despierte - ¡El avión! - Corrió rápidamente para que le dejen ingresar al avión, al entrar, tomó asiento y luego de un momento, quedó dormido otra vez.

Era una mañana bastante agradable, la luz del sol ingresaba al avión a través de sus pequeñas ventanas. Matt apenas despertó comenzó a ver por la ventana, y reconoció el lugar -Primera vez en Asia, pero sin duda estoy en Japón... O al menos cerca de este lugar...

_-Señores pasajeros... - Matt no acabó de oír eso y ya se había parado de su asiento._

El avión aterrizó y abrió sus puertas a los pasajeros.

-Que aeropuerto tan confortable - Miraba el aeropuerto japonés. Bajó del avión, ya dentro del aeropuerto, caminó hasta cerca de la salida, cuando reconoció al rubio comiendo chocolate de espaldas a él en una mesa de restaurant -En un restaurant y come chocolate- Rió un poco, y corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, le tomó por el hombro y lo abrazó emocionado -¡Mello, Mello!, ¡Te extrañe tanto!

-Estás completamente loco, ¡Apenas nos vimos antes de ayer!.

-Lo sé, pero tu no te quedaste en mi casa... Y... Mierda...

-¿Cerraste la puerta de tu casa?

-De eso acabo de acordarme...

-Eres un idiota, Matt.

-Eso también lo sé, es que con el apuro la olvidé...

-¿Apuro por viajar?

-Exactamente... Se que solo fueron unos 2 días, aunque hablamos por teléfono ayer... Te extrañé.

-Lo que tu digas Matt, debemos irnos ahora mismo.

-Oh, si los hombres de Kira lo saben, vendrían a buscarte, aunque estés distinto, ellos se guiarán buscando a un rubio,de tu estatura, de tu estilo y apariencia, delgado, amante del chocolate, inteligente, agresivo e impulsivo, y obviamente, que sea alguien que haya conseguido escapar de una explosión... En todo Japón y Estados Unidos, debes ser el único con todas esas características.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero ya, vamonos.

Ambos se fueron del lugar, fueron en el vehículo de Matt y llegaron a una casa.

-Matt, permíteme preguntarte, ¿Cómo diablos has traído a tu auto a Japón?

-Lo llevaron con mi equipaje.

-¿Eso se puede...?

-Parece que si -Rió un poco.

Bajaron del vehículo y entraron a la casa.

-La compraste en cuanto llegaste a Japón, ¿No?

-Si.

-¡Santo diós! - Observó maravillado, había un gran televisor y un cómodo sofá frente a él -¡Es increíble! - Sacó de su equipaje sus vídeo juegos, cigarrillos y consolas, puso una consola de juegos frente al televisor y la conectó rápidamente, puso un juego, encendió un cigarrillo, y enseguida estaba gozando de aquél momento favorito.

-Tu... ¿Te has venido a Japón con vídeo juegos, consolas, cigarrillos y un auto como equipaje?

-También traje una tableta de chocolate. - Miró a Mello, y vio que el rubio ya había descubierto el chocolate antes de que Matt acabara lo que decía -Disfrútalo, yo jugaré un momento.

-Entendido - Abrió el chocolate y le dio un mordisco, al parecer le gustó, miró a Matt y le dijo - ¿Matt...?

-¿Qué?

-¿De dónde conseguiste este chocolate?

-Eso es información clasificada -Rió.

-Dímelo perro, si no, no volveré a sacarte a pasear, y ni hablar de ese televisor.

-¿Eh...?, no soy un perro - Se rió - Y tu no eres mi dueño - Rió todavía más - Pero con el televisor nadie se mete -Dijo mientras levantaba el dedo índice - Por eso, en cuanto acabe de jugar te acompañaré a buscar ese chocolate.

-Si lo compraste en Estados Unidos... ¿Cómo estás seguro que lo conseguirás en Japón?

-Esa marca era originalmente de Japón, pero en Estados Unidos se conseguían, la pregunta en realidad sería, "¿Cómo estás seguro que lo conseguirás en Estados Unidos?", ¿No?

-Bien, entiendo, esperaré entonces. - Ansiaba ver las noticias, ver la NHN, y un programa llamado "El reino de Kira", que era transmitido por Sakura TV, en Estados Unidos solo tenía posibilidades de ver esto a través de una computadora. Matt ocupaba el televisor, por lo que Mello fue a comprar un periódico o diario, lo que sea debería contener la información de alguno.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A comprar un periódico, un diario, una revista, lo que sea.

-¿Es por qué yo estoy en el televisor?, ¿Te enojaste conmigo?, perdóname si fue eso.

-No, no importa, solo necesito saber algo.

-Ah... Bien...

Mello salió y Matt quedó pensativo en el sofá, aún creyendo que Mello se había enojado con él por utilizar su televisor para vídeo juegos.

**- Después de tanto tiempo sin decirlo... ¡KUKUKUUU! XD :3 , dejen reviews, que la última vez encontré un review pero no una galletita, yo quería un review y una galletita u_ú XD , Ciao, Sayonara (n_n)/**


	26. Capítulo 26 : NHN

**- KON'NICHI WA! , antes que nada, ¡GRACIAS PAULINA-CHAN POR DEJARME UN REVIEW Y UNA GALLETA PARA PERRO! :'D**

***Kat - Oh my god .-.  
**

**-Como hoy todo me da flojera, solo seguiré XD :**

Mello salió y Matt quedó pensativo en el sofá, aún creyendo que Mello se había enojado con él por utilizar su televisor para vídeo juegos.

Luego de un momento Mello volvió.

-¿Me has perdonado? -Preguntó inocentemente Matt.

-Yo no me había enojado contigo -Dijo fríamente, se sentó en un pequeño sofá y comenzó a leer el periódico que compró.

-¿Qué haces? -Dio un salto del sofá grande y se sentó en el posa-manos del sofá en el cual estaba Mello.

-Matt, romperás el sofá...

-No pasa nada, ¿Qué lees? -Comenzó a ver la misma página que Mello.

-Busco algo emparentado a Kira, la NHN, y ese tal "Reino de Kira"...

-Se que buscas mucho de Kira, ¿Pero que hay de la NHN?

-La presentadora de la NHN ahora es la portavoz de Kira...

-Entiendo... -Seguía viendo las páginas.

-Dónde habrá algo...

-¡Déjame ver! -Pasó rápidamente todas las páginas y paró justamente en la cuál estaba el tema que a Mello le interesaría.

-¿Cómo encontraste la página tan rápido?, ¡Amane y NHN!, ¡Ambos temas! -Comenzó a leer detenidamente con Matt.

-Oh, esa es la chica a la cuál debía vigilar, ¿Cierto?

-Si, es ella.

-No sabía que era tan famosa en Japón -Miraba atento - Misa... NHN... ¿Kira...?

-Aquí dice que Amane Misa estará de regreso en el especial de la NHN, debe de ser un especial por año nuevo, ¿Verdad?

-Seguramente, mira, dice "Misa-Misa : Lo haré lo mejor que pueda"... ¿Qué es lo que hace esta chica?

-No estoy seguro, creo que es cantante o actriz... Aquí no explica mucho lo que hará, para tener tantas letras...

-Mello...

-¿Qué?

-No le entiendes porque la mayoría de cosas están en japonés, menos el título que leíste...

-Lo sé... ¿Sabes leer japonés?

-Creo que un poco...

-Descíframelo todo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Demasiado! -Miraba letra por letra de la revista.

-¿Entonces?

-Mejor busquemos en la web, creo que así será más sencillo saber que sucederá en el especial de la NHN.

-Eso me da igual... Según investigué, parece que Amane no es el segundo Kira, o al menos, actualmente no lo es...

-¿Quieres decir que ella era el segundo Kira y ahora no?

-Precisamente.

-Si tengo en cuenta todo lo que me contaste... Eso tendría mucho sentido...

Estuvieron un tiempo largo leyendo, luego Matt observó a Mello.

-Mello.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Quieres ver el NHN? -Señaló el televisor.

-¿No estabas jugando?

-Si, pero... No lo sé, tu necesitas saber algo, ¿No?

Encendieron el televisor y pusieron el canal.

-¿Esa es la portavoz de Kira?

-Si, es ella, Kiyomi Takada... Haz silencio, Matt.

_-Hoy a las 3 de la tarde, la NPA ha anunciado que 4 miembros del SPK, que se fueron de Nueva York, han venido a Japón. La policia japonesa hará un gran esfuerzo para encontrarlos, y pedimos a todos los ciudadanos que colaboren..._

-¿SPK?, ¡Quieren atrapar a Near y los demás!

-Matt, espera... Near y la policia japonesa estaban colaborando o algo así, no lo sé... No creo que la policia japonesa haga eso, aunque el segundo L... ¿Por qué querría atraparse así mismo?, ¿Cuál es su plan?

-¿De que hablas?

-Ah, nada, creo que debo descansar un poco. -Se fue a la cama de Matt, a dormir.

-De acuerdo. -Se quedó acostado en el sofá frente al televisor, y la luz apagada. -Esto es aburrido... Odio las noticias... Son muy aburridas... -Luego de un momento, quedó dormido.

Matt no tomó en cuenta el tiempo que durmió en aquél incómodo sofá, pero despertó en cuanto escuchó el nombre de aquella portavoz. -¿Ah? -Miró el televisor.

_-Hoy la señorita Takada - Se escuchaba en un extraño programa, con mucho "glamour"._

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?

-Que buena siesta, ¿Qué estás viendo, Matt? -Miró a Matt riéndose.

-Oh, no lo sé, pensé que a esta hora daba Sakura TV...

-A esta hora da el Reino de Kira, Matt, Sakura TV no es el programa, es el canal.

-Ya veo... ¿Éste es un nuevo programa, no?

-Tienes razón...

_-Hoy la señorita Takada ha escogido cuatro guardias femeninas entre una lista de veinte mujeres. Esas honorables mujeres son..._

-Aburrido... -Dijo Matt.

-Cierto...

_-Tatsumi Ohyama, la ganadora del 22 campeonato mundial de karate femenino de 60 Kg._

-Esa señora me asusta un poco jaja.

-¿Por qué femeninas?, siempre eran hombres, fue un rápido cambio después de mucho...

_-Hal Ridner, ex-agente de la CIA._

-...¡¿Qué demonios?!, ¡Es Hal!

-Esa es la del SPK, ¿No?

-Si, esa misma... Ahora entiendo porque el cambio, pero, ¿Quién les influenció para este cambio?

-Uhm... No lo sé. Ahí dice que las cuatro pasaron todas las pruebas.

-Pruebas...

Han pasado aproximadamente una semana después de la elección de los guardias.

Mello apenas despertaba -¿Y Matt? - Se levantó y salió de la habitación, vio a Matt en una computadora portátil -¿Qué haces?

-¡Ah!, ¡Hola!, estaba viendo algo acerca de la NHN y el SPK...

-¿Y qué encontraste?

-Bueno... Esa mujer, Hal Ridner, se ha vuelto muy popular, ahora es la consejera más cercana de Takada.

-¿Algo más?

-Uhm... No, nada más.

Pasó un tiempo más, no había ninguna novedad en absoluto. Mello se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Matt, y Matt no estaba durmiendo, estaba... ¿En dónde estaba?.

**- O: , ¿Se han dado cuenta que las cosas pasan mas rápido que antes?, eso es porque... ¡Se acerca el final! T_T**

***Kat - -.-'**

**- Anexo a este, dejo un capítulo mas, corto, pero bueno XD , dejen reviews, Ciao,Sayonara (n_n)/**


	27. Capítulo 27 : Día de Navidad

**-Es corto, pero es porque es un anexo XD , un extra, no iba a hacerlo largo y que se salgan con la suya, pequeños rufianes ewé, ok no ._. , solo sigo :3 ... :**

Pasó un tiempo más, no había ninguna novedad en absoluto. Mello se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Matt, y Matt no estaba durmiendo, estaba... ¿En dónde estaba?.

De pronto apareció Matt, atravesó la puerta sin hacer ruido, llevaba un lindo paquete en sus manos, se acercó lentamente a su cama, se acercó cada vez más a Mello, cuando Mello sintió su presencia, despertó un poco, abrió levemente sus ojos y encontró a Matt a escasos centímetros de su cara. -¡Ah! -Gritó espantado - ¡¿De dónde saliste?!

-¡Feliz navidad! -Abrazó a Mello y le entregó el paquete rojo con franjas negras y un bonito moño perlado de color negro.

-¿Navidad?, no lo recordé... ¡¿Pero qué...?! - Observó que toda la habitación estaba perfectamente decorada, se veía demasiado el color rojo y el color verde - ¿Decoraste la casa mientras dormía?

-Si, quería darle un aspecto más navideño -Dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo... -Miró aterrado.

-¡Ábrelo, Mello! -Dijo muy alegre.

-Si, un momento... -Quedó pensando -"Un paquete rojo, franjas negras, moño negro y bastante brillante... Matt diciendo ¡Ábrelo, Mello!... Esto ya... Ya ocurrió antes... Oh, viejos tiempos jaja"- Rió un poco.

-¿Por qué ríes?

-Ah, por nada... -Abrió el paquete, primer cosa que ve, una tableta de chocolate - ¡Chocolate! -Saca la tableta, observa y ve también una computadora portátil bastante nueva, luego encuentra un pequeño reproductor de música con audífonos increíbles, después una hoja que tenía dibujado un corazón y tenía escrito "Feliz Navidad, Mello, siempre serás mi amigo, siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te defraudaré, en las buenas y en las malas estaré contigo para ayudarte en lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a entregar mi vida por mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, te deseo lo mejor, Mello... -Matt", Mello al leer eso quedó algo impactado, nunca pensó que Matt escribiría algo como eso, o mejor dicho, nunca pensó que nadie le escribiría algo por navidad. Mello se limitó a leer en silencio, luego observó a Matt. -Muchas gracias, Matt -Lo abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Te quiero mucho -También abrazó a Mello.

-¿Cómo es que compraste todo esto?

-Bueno... Digamos que trabajando un poco... Y claro... Una buena cantidad se la robé a mis padres adoptivos antes de que me abandonen...

-Merecían perder todo su dinero, jaja.

-Cierto jaja.

-Me querrás asesinar... Pero no tengo ningún regalo para tí...

-Eso no importa.

-¿Eh?

-Con que seas mi amigo, me es suficiente -Dijo sonriendo.

-Eso es muy tierno, Matt - Mello pensó -"También es tierno que yo no deba gastar dinero, entonces... ¡Qué viva la amistad!"-

-No es necesario un regalo de tu parte -Sonreía tan tiernamente, que Mello se sintió culpable.

-Te daré lo que quieras como regalo. -Dijo derrotado ante el dulce rostro de Matt.

-Dije que no era necesario...

-Insisto, lo que sea, solo pídemelo.

-Entonces... Uhm... -Bajó la mirada mientras pensaba... Más bien, simulando que pensaba - Quiero tu amistad por siempre -Sonrió.

-Eso sale unos... ¡¿Eh?!-Se aterró, Mello estaba convencido de que querría un vídeo juego o algo por el estilo.

-Eso quiero...

-¿Seguro que no quieres que compremos algo?

-Seguro -Sonrió.

-Eres extraño, Matt... Y me agradas tal cual eres. -Sonrió un poco.

-Tu me agradas mucho más de lo que podrías pensar- Abrazó tiernamente a Mello - Pero siendo navidad... ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé... ¿Ver la noche?

-Noche... Buena idea.

**- Lo de "_Noche... Buena idea._" No lo malpiensen fujoshis desquiciadas XD :3 , dejen reviews y galletas, Ciao, Sayonara (OwO)/**


	28. Capítulo 28 : Noche de vídeo juegos

**-Otra vez yo \(-.-)/ , Steven cree que hago maleficios satánicos por publicar capítulos tan rápido :3 , pero él no sabe, ¡QUE EL PERRO HACE BRUJERÍA! (?**

***Kat - o.o**

**-Seguiré otra vez, y ahora se sabrá a que se refería Matt con "Noche... Buena idea..." :D , y no, nada lemmon ._. XD **

**Cierto, ¡Te amo Paulina-Chan! xDDD , me dejó comida :'D , siguiendo :**

Pasaron horas y horas, en la noche, Matt jugaba a sus vídeo juegos en el televisor, a todo volumen, y Mello miraba irritado por la ventana. Llegaron a pasar casi 2 días, y Matt seguía con su vídeo juego, y Mello sin poder dormir.

-Sigo sin poder dormir... - Dijo Mello, echado de espaldas en un sofá.

-Y yo me siento exhausto... -Mencionó Matt, tenía el mando de su vídeo juego y estaba tirado en el sofá, aún jugando- No puedo soportar este dolor de cabeza, no se por que me duele así, pero se que con esperanza y valor superaré esto, y en cuanto lo logre, yo... - De pronto lo interrumpe su amigo.

-¡Cállate,Matt! - Se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba Matt - ¿Por que hablas como si recitaras poesía?, tú no bebes, así que resaca no es, pero.. ¡Ah si!, ¡Seguro te duele la cabeza por pasarte todo el día con ese tonto juego tuyo!.

-Ni lo menciones, mis fantásticos vídeo juegos no me harían daño nunca - Abrazando el mando y la consola de vídeo juego.

-Matt, veo que no entiendes.. Te lo diré mejor ... Uhm.. ¡Esos malditos juegos tuyos no tienen vida,no son tus hijos y definitivamente te están dañando esa cabecita tuya! - Golpea a Matt en la nuca.

-Ni que tu me protegieras a cada rato ,Mello - Se toca la nuca con su mano derecha - No me golpees, pero ¿por que piensas que el culpable de que me duela la cabeza es un inocente juego?

-Simple, un juego no daña a ninguna persona normal, pero considerando que tu no eres normal, y considerando también que estuviste jugando a eso durante 2 días seguidos, con luces apagadas y a lo máximo que daba el volumen, tal vez por eso tu inocente jueguito te dañó y ese maldito volumen no me dejo dormir durante estos 2 días, ¡Por culpa de tú y tus vídeo juegos! - Lo golpea nuevamente, esta vez en la espalda con mucha fuerza.

-¡Ah! - Cae al suelo - ¡Mi espalda! , ¿Qué tiene mi juego?, si es que acaso... Oh, ya veo, pero no es culpa mía que sufras de insomnio, eso es problema tuyo.

-Si, tienes razón - Comienza a sacar su pistola y Matt comienza a mirarlo con temor y nervios - No es tu culpa.. Pero tampoco es "mi" culpa - Matt comienza a temblar, y Mello apunta - ¡Es culpa de ese estúpido juego! - Dispara a la consola de vídeo juegos.

-¡Ah! , ¡Malvado, asesino!, ¡Mi juego! ¡¿Por que, Mello?! ¡¿Porque?! - Lloriquea y toquetea los restos de su consola.

-No oigo un "Gracias Mello, me salvaste de ese juego", ni un "Te compraré chocolates como ofrenda" - En su tan tierno tono burlón y macabro.

-Nunca oirás eso, maldito, te cargaste a mi consola con uno de mis 149 juegos favoritos. - Abraza a su vídeo juego.

-...Llorón... ¿Acaso dijiste 149 favoritos? -Dijo sorprendido.

-Si, ¡No los mates, Mello! - Pidiendo de rodillas y con los brazos al cielo.

-No puedo matar algo que no tiene vida,idiota. - Ríe señalando con el dedo indice una repisa llena de vídeo juegos.

-¡Siquiera los veas, asesino! - Dice Matt agitando sus manos por todas partes.

-No seas tan dramático.

-Entonces, pues.. No seas tan "Mello-Dramático".

-No ser melodramático.. Matt, déjate de incoherencias y cálmate.

-De acuerdo, ¿Me compraras tú una copia de este vídeo juego? - le muestra la caja de el juego.

-No, ahora cállate.

-Pero..

-No.

-Mello... - Lo mira con una inocente cara de cachorro, sus verdes y claros ojos se humedecen, tierna y tristemente.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡Lo compraré, pero ya basta!

-¡Si!, ¡Gracias Mello! - Lo abraza alegre.

-"¿Dijo "Gracias"?, Wow, hasta hace un momento era yo el "asesino", jaja" - Pensaba Mello - Que Loco.

-¿Qué loco? -Sonreía.

-Ah, nada.

-Ya veo, y.. ¿Cuantos vídeo juegos me comprarás,Mello? - Da una carcajada leve y sus ojos se iluminan.

-¡No te pases,Matt!, ¡Dije que solo compraría una copia de ese! - Lo golpea fuertemente en el estómago.

-¡Auch! - Se toma del estómago y cae al suelo - No tenías que ser tan demostrativo, solo pudiste decírmelo.

-Bien, pero no seas tan idiota, me voy a comprarlo en un rato.

-¡Si! -Grita alegre.

Después de un rato, Mello salió con Matt a comprar su merecido juego, Mello iba controlando a Matt y golpeándolo de vez en cuando para que Matt deje de maravillarse con cualquier otro juego, al regresar a su hogar, Matt corrió a probar la consola. Mello se sentó en un sofá y quedó observando con aburrimiento a su amigo.

-Jugaste por 2 días seguidos, ¿Piensas seguir jugando?

-Si, ¿Por qué no?

-Porque si lo juegas una hora más tu... -Quedó pensando por un momento - Kira te matará -En su mente reía divertido.

-Jaja, no me engañarás con eso...

-...Decidido, paro cardíaco.

-Mello, no me intentes asustar con estupideces...

-Tantas horas con un juego... Si no lo hace Kira, será...

-¿Uhm?

-...Muerte natural.

-Está bien.. -Apagó el vídeo juego -Tu ganas, dejaré de jugar... Aunque no me creo tus historias, parece que no me dejarás jugar tranquilo, ¿Verdad?

-Así es, vete a dormir ahora mismo. -Señala la habitación.

-¿Qué dices? -Sus ojos quedan completamente abiertos.

-Que te vallas a dormir.

-¡¿A ésta hora?!

-Me da igual, debes dormir... Igual yo, pero antes quiero que tú, te duermas de una vez, Matt.

-De acuerdo... -Bajó la mirada con rabia y caminó a la habitación.

**- Mello es un malote =.= XD , por ahora lo dejo ahí :3 , dejen reviews y galletas :D , y chocolate X3 **

**Ciao, Sayonara (n_n)/**


	29. Capítulo 29 : Deduciendo los hechos

**- ¡Konban wa! n_n , vengo otra vez yo, y este capítulo estamos volviendo a la usual acción, pero lamentablemente, temo informar que ya casi acaba esta historia TT_TT , y que también casi acaba el año :3 , quiero mis galletas ewé, sigamos : **

Han pasado varios días, al fin, restaban las horas para que sea un año más.  
Matt dormía tranquilo, Mello estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Ah... ¿Qué hora será...? -Decía Matt algo dormido aún - ¿Mello...?, ¿En dónde se ha metido...?

De pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, sonaba a un tenedor chocando con un vidrio o cerámica, y luego se escuchó otro golpecito, pero con algo similar a plástico.

-¿Qué es eso?... -Quedó quieto escuchando la cocina - Debe ser Mello, seguramente está haciendo el desayuno...

De repente, Mello entra a la habitación y se acerca a la cama de Matt.

-Buenos días, Matt. - Decía tranquilamente, estaba vestido con ropa de etiqueta, realmente ese traje se le veía muy bien a Mello.

-Mello... -Vio la inusual vestimenta de su amigo -Estás bastante formal... ¿A qué se debe eso?

-¿Esto?... Bueno, hoy es el último día del año y... -Es interrumpido.

-¡Es cierto! -Se sentó en la cama.

-Hice el desayuno, ¿Tomarás el desayuno aquí o qué?

-Uhm... Tu ve a tomar, ahora voy... -Decía mientras se estiraba para sacarse el sueño.

-Bien... -Fue a la cocina.

Matt quedó pensando por un momento -"Finalmente... Kira... NHN... Amane Misa... L , y... Mello... Esto es interesante... Fin de año, y harán un especial de la NHN, en la cual Takada es la portavoz de Kira, Amane Misa es sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira, será en Japón, L está con la policía japonesa... Si de alguna forma conecto todo esto... Estas conexiones pueden tener bastante sentido..."-

-¡¿Matt?! -Gritaba Mello desde fuera de la habitación.

-¡Estoy yendo! -Se levantó rápidamente y vio un lindo traje colgado en su habitación -Esto no es mío... Pero está aquí, no está tirada, está limpia y planchada, es nueva por completo... Esto me lo ha dejado Mello... No hay duda de eso, bueno, él me compró un traje nuevo, me lo pondré. -Se puso el traje tan rápido como pudo, y salió de la habitación.

-Matt, te ves bien. -Mello apenas vio a su amigo.

-Gracias -Tomó asiento y comenzó a desayunar junto a Mello.

-Amane Misa en el especial de año nuevo de la NHN... ¿Eso no te parece extraño?

-Leíste mis pensamientos... Tendré cuidado con lo que pienso cuando estés cerca -Rió un poco - Si, estuve pensando, Takada es la portavoz de Kira, y Amane el segundo Kira...

-Amane Misa es también la novia de Yagami Light, hijo de el policía Yagami... Y Takada se encuentra con él, o eso creo...

-¿Entonces?

-Seguramente ese Yagami Light, quedó con el puesto de su padre o algo así, seguramente Light es Kira.

-¿Qué dices, a qué te refieres? -No entendió por completo.

-Yagami Light, es el hijo de un policía japonés, y estoy seguro de que Light es Kira.

-¿Enserio?, oh...

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor... Los policías japoneses, solo algunos de ellos, incluyendo a Yagami, han visto y conocido a L en persona, y trabajaron con él, pero la razón de L... Según he visto, Light se ha unido al caso, y ha mantenido contacto con L, Light es el más joven de ellos, o eso pienso... Near ha dicho que Kira también es el segundo L... Eso quiere decir que si Yagami Light es Kira, y conoció a L, pudo ganar su confianza y ser el nuevo L... ¿Verdad?

-Buena deducción... Pero... ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de tu teoría?

-Bueno... Near dijo que el nuevo L es Kira, y luego supe que Kira es Yagami Light, entonces L debería ser Light...

-Si, eso tendría mucho sentido... Es por eso que Amane puede ser el segundo Kira y está con Light, y Takada se encuentra con Light y es la portavoz de Kira...

-De eso hablaba...

Luego de un momento, acabaron su desayuno, y ambos dejaron su asiento. Y fueron al sofá a ver la televisión.

-Pondré en Sakura TV, ¿Te parece bien eso?

-Claro que si, Matt, debemos estar al tanto de todo...

Pasaron varias horas, de pronto algo comenzó.

-¿Es el especial? -Decía Matt.

-No lo sé, déjame escuchar...

_-Por favor, disfrutad del concurso de canto de año nuevo después de la publicidad._

-¡Malditos comerciales! -Decía Matt enfadado.

-Matt... -Dijo Mello algo perturbado.

-Oh, lo lamento, es que odio los comerciales...

Luego de unos momentos, seguían viendo el canal, el festival comenzó, pero ambos quedaron asombrados.

_-Ahora hay algo de lo que debo disculparme. Sintiéndolo mucho, nuestra cantante principal, Amane Misa, llamada también Misa-Misa, todavía no ha llegado._

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritan ambos.

-¿Misa no estará?, que pena -Dijo Matt.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?... Takada debió hacer algo con Amane...

-Oh, mira, una tal Asaoka Mei reemplazará a Misa Amane.

-Eso no es importante, Matt.

-De acuerdo... ¿Apago el televisor?

-Como quieras...

-Lo dejaré encendido, por si las dudas...

Matt comenzó a notar que era de noche. Eran casi las 10:00 Pm. -Falta poco para que sea año nuevo, y también falta poco para que sea Viernes -Se rió un poco.

-Primer día del año será Viernes, ¿Pero eso qué?, tu no haces nada, menos los Viernes...

-Tienes razón -Rió nuevamente.

Pasó un momento, ya eran exactamente las 11:57 Pm, y Matt observaba a Mello, como si fuera un gato escondido y listo para saltar al ataque de su alimento. Pasaron unos minutos, de pronto, marcó las 11:59 Pm y ya comenzaron a escucharse algunos fuegos artificiales en el exterior.

**- ¿Gato?, ¿Gato? OwO , pero Matt es un perro OwO XD , Entonces... Owo ... Dejen reviews, Ciao, Oyasumi (n_n)/**


	30. Capítulo 30 : Año nuevo y un plan

**- ¡CAPÍTULO NÚMERO 30!, :'D , denme mi regalo de aniversario y una galleta TwT **

***Kat - No. Buhuuuu.**

**- ._. , bueno, al menos saluden XD , siguiendo :**

Pasó un momento, ya eran exactamente las 11:57 Pm, y Matt observaba a Mello, como si fuera un gato escondido y listo para saltar al ataque de su alimento. Pasaron unos minutos, de pronto, marcó las 11:59 Pm y ya comenzaron a escucharse algunos fuegos artificiales en el exterior.

-Último minuto del año -Saltó rápidamente y abrazó a Mello muy emocionado.

-¿Qué haces Matt? -Dijo algo molesto.

-¿Qué no es obvio -Dijo sonriendo.

-No, no lo es...

-Es el último minuto de este año -Sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Y eso qué?

El reloj marcó las 12:00 Am, y fuera de la casa comenzó a escucharse un increíble estruendo, se escuchaba maravilloso.

-Ya es 2010 -Seguía abrazando a Mello -No hay nada mejor que abrazarte en 2009 y seguir abrazándote en 2010 -Sonreía.

-¿Eso es lo qué querías hacer?

-Si -Seguía sonriendo.

-Yo acabé el año siendo abrazado por un psicópata, y lo comencé siendo abrazado por el mismo psicópata -Reía.

-Mello... -Dijo riendo.

Han pasado varios días, Mello y Matt estaban planeando algo.

-Matt, en poco comenzaremos el asalto...

-¿Asalto?

-Odio involucrarte en esto... Pero si, el secuestro de Takada Kiyomi... Espero que pueda secuestrarla... Si algo sucede...

-Sería una buena prueba para Near, lo sé, si pasa algo, ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejárselo todo a Near?

-No estoy muy seguro de eso, pero parece que soy el único que puede hacer esto... Y tú... ¿Estarías dispuesto a ser buscado por la policía, solamente por ayudarme en un secuestro?

-Claro, te lo dije siempre, eres mi amigo, y haré todo por ayudarte, entregaré mi vida si es necesario, todo por ti, Mello.

-No digas estupideces... No pasará nada...

-Bien...

**-Este capítulo fue particularmente corto ._. , pero es porque le sigue... Tatatatatatan... 25-1-2010 ... ¡EL DÍA DEL SECUESTRO DE TAKADA! D: , esto ya casi acaba T_T , dejen reviews TwT , Ciao, Sayonara (TTwTT)/**


	31. Capítulo 31 : 25-1-2010

**- Última vez que les diré , "Quiero galletas y chocolate" en este fic T_T , pero... Arigatô, Nyankeyti :3 , ahora seguiré :**

25 de Enero del 2010. Matt y Mello estaban listos, todo estaba listo, concluyeron su charla del secuestro, un día después, todo comenzó.

-Matt, ¿Sábes lo que tienes que hacer? -Estaba en su moto, llevaba un casco y tenía un par de esposas guardadas en su bolsillo delantero.

-Claro, los distraeré, tu llévate a Takada. -Él estaba en su vehículo, encendió un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca tranquilamente.

-Eres un gran amigo, Matt.

-Siempre te ayudaré, Mello -Sonrió -Ahora... -Encendió el motor - La carrera ha comenzado... - Aceleró.

-Matt... Me has demostrado que eres un gran amigo, y que eres capaz de lo que sea, este plan no puede fallar, gracias... -Encendió su moto anticipándose.

Matt se acercaba al lugar en dónde se encontraba Takada Kiyomi, pensó -"Estoy loco por hacer esto... Pero lo haré por Mello y por el caso Kira... Demonios, ¿Cuantos guardias hay aquí?"- El vehículo que iba a toda velocidad, paró de repente y Matt disparó su arma, levantando una pantalla de humo increíble, todos los guardias le vieron y comenzaron a perseguir su auto. Matt huyó con un grupo de guardias siguiéndolo. Mello llegó rápidamente al lugar.

-Esto va mal. Un chico así aquí... Es muy peligroso estar dentro o cerca de la NHN. - Mello notó la mirada de Hal, que acompañaba a Takada, era obvio, Ridner le ha reconocido, igual, Mello habló - Debe irse de aquí. Señora Takada, por favor, suba a la moto. - Al ver que no respondía - ¡Deprisa!

-Ama Takada, todo está bien. Por favor, suba al coche y váyase de aquí - Dijo Ridner, Takada subió rápidamente a la moto junto a Mello.

-"Eso fue sencillo"- Pensó Mello.

Muchos autos con guardias dentro perseguían a Mello y a Takada, Mello tomó un atajo por una calle sumamente estrecha, de modo que ningún auto pueda seguirle. Al alejarse un poco, Mello le puso las esposas a Takada rápidamente, y la otra se la puso él mismo.

-¿E.. Eres tú...? -Dijo Kiyomi asustada.

Mientras tanto, Matt aceleraba debido a que los guardias estaban persiguiéndolo, cuando ya estaba perdiéndolos, otros o los mismos guardias en vehículo aparecieron delante de él, Matt miró atentamente y dijo -¡Whoa! Los coches de antes... ¿Cuántos guardias de Takada habrán exactamente?

Estaba siendo rodeado por los guardias, no encontraba manera de huir, Matt se dijo así mismo -Está bien, es el momento de levantar otra pantalla de humo. - Fumó un poco, y notó que estaba completamente rodeado, los guardias bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos y sacaron armas, las prepararon y apuntaron al vehículo de Matt, que quedó sorprendido y sin saber que decir, pensó por un momento -"Todo sea por Mello... Me entregaré pero no diré nada de él... Espero lo logre..."- Bajó la mirada, abrió la puerta del vehículo, y salió.

-Espera un minuto, espera un minuto, ¿Desde cuando los japoneses llevan unas pistolas tan buenas? - Los guardias no reaccionaban - Soy cómplice en el secuestro de Takada. ¿No tenéis un montón de preguntas que hacerme?, ¿De qué les sirve este tiroteo? - Dijo bastante relajado, esperando buenas respuestas a sus palabras... Lamentablemente, eso no le funcionó para huir, todos los guardias dispararon y Matt quedó parado por un momento, serio y cubierto de sangre y balas, de pronto cayó al suelo, y su cigarrillo se soltó de sus labios... El cómplice y mejor amigo de Mello, estaba acabado por completo.

Tras la muerte de Matt, uno de los guardias dijo -Puede parecer estúpido, pero no parece que vayas a decir nada. Lo último que podemos hacer para corregir a aquellos que van contra Kira es matarlos.

En realidad, Matt tenía pensado en contestar a sus preguntas, a todas, menos las que incluyeran a Mello, por seguridad, pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso. El auto de Matt quedó lleno de agujeros, y Matt a su lado, muerto.

Mello aún seguía en carrera, el iba en su moto y pensaba -"La persona conectada con Kira es esta mujer... Tenía que hacerlo de este modo... He visto su cara... Desde aquí atrás..."-

Takada Kiyomi también estaba pensando en algo -"Ese es el que Yagami dijo que tuviéramos mucho cuidado con él. Mello... Mihael Keehl... Si piensas en alguien que ha escapado de una explosión, tener una cicatríz omo esa..."-

De pronto, la moto paró un poco, e ingresó a un camión de carga. Mello se quitó el casco, por alguna razón, cerró la puerta de el camión y dijo con firmeza y decisión -Quítate todo lo que lleves encima y ponlo aquí.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que me desnude aquí?

-Eso es, tienes un dispositivo localizador con el cual tus guardaespaldas podrían saber donde estás, ¿Verdad? Si no fuera así, esos inútiles no habrían sido capaces de seguirnos hasta aquí. Cogeré ese localizador y lo pondré en ese camión de reparto de flores. - La mujer al oír esto, sentía nervios. - Hazlo rápido. - Le mostró una manta - Cúbrete con esta manta y hazlo.

-E..Está bien - Tartamudeó Takada. -O..Ok, me quitaré la ropa, pero en ningún caso me quitaré la ropa interior. Utilizaré la manta para cubrirme y...- Es interrumpida por Mello.

-Me parece bien. ¡Rápido!

Takada dejó de verse tan nerviosa por alguna razón. Al acabar, tenía puesta la manta y temblaba, Mello se había puesto ropa de repartidor. Guardó la ropa en una caja, se puso una gorra y fue a la puerta -Ok, ahora quédate aquí quieta durante sólo un minuto. - Salió y colocó la caja en otro camión, se puso su ropa habitual y entró al camión, directo para manejar, dentro había un pequeño televisor, Mello quedó observando bastante sorprendido.

-Todavía desconocemos la identidad del hombre muerto de un disparo.

Mello pensó -"...Matt. No creía que te matarían... Lo siento..."- Una fina lágrima salió de su ojo, pero en un momento desapareció. Después de un momento pensó -"Mientras nos movíamos, eso significa que yo también podría..."- La extraña imaginación de Mello era motivo de su distracción, mientras tanto, Takada, que se encontraba encerrada detrás del camión, sacó debajo de la manta, un trozo de papel de Death note y un pequeño lápiz, esa debería ser la razón por la que perdió sus nervios tras saber que se cubriría con una manta, el trozo de papel, seguramente estaba escondido en el bretél de su prenda íntima superior.

Takada hizo una llamada por celular, seguramente a el segundo L, Kira, o Yagami Light, como quiera llamarle, en el frente del camión Mello se encontraba apoyado en el volante del camión, sus ojos estabas completamente abiertos y pálidos, su boca estaba algo abierta... En ese entonces, Mello al igual que Matt... Estaba muerto.

Todo había acabado para los amigos. Pero... Según ese shinigami Ryuk, en realidad, los humanos de por si, no iban a ni al cielo ni al infierno, no solo los que utilizaban una Death Note, ¿Entonces...?

**- Joooo...~ , dejadme galletas y chocolate, reviews, Ciao, Sayonara (TTwTT)/**


	32. Capítulo 32 : Cielo

**- ...¿Entonces?...**

Todo había acabado para los amigos. Pero... Según ese shinigami Ryuk, en realidad, los humanos de por si, no iban a ni al cielo ni al infierno, no solo los que utilizaban una Death Note, ¿Entonces...?

-Mello... - Una dulce pero apagada voz se escuchó.

-¿Ah? - Despertaba el rubio, que estaba en el suelo, fuera de una iglesia -¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno... - Bajó la mirada.

-¿Todo eso fue solo un sueño...?, ¿En dónde estamos?

-No estoy seguro... Ésta era una iglesia... Aparentemente fue abandonada...

-¿Abandonada?

-Si, parece que estuvo sola durante muchos años - De pronto, la iglesia entera comenzó a incendiarse - Debió quemarla Takada...

-¡¿Qué?! - Mello al fin se sorprendió, y sintió mucho terror. Comenzó a ver como la iglesia se quemaba.

-Si, ella aún seguía en el camión... Es la única que pudo hacer eso, claro, porque tu ahora estás... -Bajó un poco la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres, Matt?... No ha sucedido nada, si todo hubiera pasado, eso no explica que hacemos aquí hablando...

-Lo sé... Núnca creí que la muerte sería tan sencilla...

-¿Eh...? -Mello quedó impactado, lo que decía Matt, entonces no fue una pesadilla... Mello soltó una lágrima - ¿Así se siente estar muerto?

-Si... - Observó fijamente a Mello.

-Me debes odiar tanto, perdóname, por favor - Comenzó a llorar más y más - Nunca creí que morirías, siempre pensé que lo harías todo bien, esto es... Por favor, perdóname. - Dijo con la voz quebrada, sin poder decir más. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar en silencio con la mirada baja. Matt se acercó silenciosamente a él, se agachó un poco y abrazó a Mello. - ¿Eh...?

-No hay porque perdonarte...

-¿Por qué?...

-Bueno... Para empezar... Para perdonar a alguien, primero se debió estar molesto con esa persona...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nunca me enojé por aquello, se lo dije una vez a Near... Es el precio por ser tu amigo... Dije que daría mi vida por ayudarte, Mello... -Bajó la mirada, una lágrima salió de su ojo, pero aún así, Matt sonreía tiernamente.

-Eso... Nunca creí que lo cumplirías enserio... -Elevó su mirada a la altura de Matt -Es por eso que eras mi amigo...

-¿Era?, que hayamos muerto, no cambia el hecho de que seamos mejores amigos...

-Lo sabía... Eres increíble... -Abrazó a Matt y lloró un poco en su hombro, Matt trataba de consolar a esta alma tan deprimida.

-Es irónico haber muerto en una iglesia, ¿No? -Dijo sonriendo.

-Eh... -Mello rió un poco - Idiota... De alguna manera logras hacerme sonreír...

-Eso es porque somos amigos, siempre te ayudaré, siempre...

-Cierto...

-Después de la muerte, eso es todo... Eso quiere decir que.. -Observó a Mello - Ahora, nuestra amistad si será eterna...

-Eres un loco, Matt.. -Sonrió.

-Oh, que pena... Faltaban pocos días para mi cumpleaños... Morí antes de eso... - Bajó la mirada, y Mello también, con mucha lástima - Yo quería ver que me regalabas - Rió un poco y su mirada se dirigió un poco hacia el lado de el rubio,y Mello notó que a Matt en realidad, no le importaba eso, simplemente, Matt buscaba hacer reír a su amigo otra vez, Mello rió un poco.

-No vivimos mucho... Pero considerando varias cosas... Fue demasiado para nosotros, ¿Cierto?

-Tienes razón... Hemos cumplido todos nuestros objetivos en la vida antes de tiempo... Yo apenas tenía 20 años, pero sentía que mi vida estaba completa...

-Si, pero...

-Cierto... No superarás a Near, y no vencerás a Kira...

-Near ya no es el problema... De hecho, el es nuestra única esperanza, el debe derrotar a Kira, con lo que hice, y mi muerte, será más que claro para él saber más sobre Kira...

-Cierto... Si seguimos aquí... Eso quiere decir que podemos vigilar la actividad de Near, si derrota a Kira, estaremos para verle, ¿No?

-Exactamente... ¿L y Watari aún andarán por aquí?

-No he pensado en esa posibilidad, pero si nosotros estamos aquí, es lo más probable...

-La eternidad... Aún estando aquí... Me cuesta mucho creer en que la vida eterna después de la muerte existe...

-Sin embargo te fue fácil creer todas las cosas extrañas sobre la Death note, y los shinigamis...

-Jaja, es cierto...

-Bueno... ¿Somos ángeles o algo así?

-Supongo...

-Ahora podemos ver como Near derrota a Kira de una vez...

-Si... -Bajó la mirada.

- ... - Observó a Mello - Has hecho mucho en el caso Kira, y gracias a ti, estoy seguro que todo se descubrirá, incluso has muerto por el caso... Arriesgaste tu vida por esto - Mello bajó aún más la mirada, sintiéndose regañado - No se tu... Pero yo estoy muy orgulloso de tu actitud. - Mello levantó rápidamente la mirada y observó a Matt.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro...

-Y tu haz muerto por mi... Pero no se si estoy orgulloso, o si eres idiota...

-Eso es desde tu punto de vista... Yo lo hice consciente, te lo prometí, y lo cumplí...

-Es cierto...

-Entonces... Vamos a buscar a Near - Dijo Matt sonriendo.

-Si, ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Extraño tu cabello rojo...

-Jaja...

-Viendo todo lo que te esforzaste durante todos estos años por oírlo de mi...

-¿Si...?

-Fuiste y serás mi mejor amigo, por siempre...

Matt quedó sorprendido de lo que Mello dijo, su alegría volvía en más cantidad, abrazó a Mello muy feliz.

-No creía que me lo dirías, tardaste mucho, y hemos muerto, pero al menos lo haz dicho -Sonreía.

-Eso es verdad -Rió.

-Te quiero, Mello - Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar.

-¿Fumas?... No sabía que luego de muerto podrías fumar... Deberías dejarlo...

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué me puede pasar?, ¿Morir? - Ambos rieron por un momento.

-Creí que cuando muriéramos, todo habría acabado para nosotros...

-Pero estando aquí, estaremos con Near aunque él no lo sepa, yo puedo jugar con su computadora mientras no me vea, y tu puedes intimidarlo de vez en cuando.

-Eso suena bien -Rió un poco- Si eso es posible, entonces... ¿Alguna vez haremos que Near sepa que nosotros estamos en su compañia?

-Si.

Matt se fue con Mello, iban caminando por las calles de Japón, conversando felices, Matt pensaba -"Mello... Fuimos mejores amigos desde pequeños... Dejamos de vernos por mucho tiempo... Nos reencontramos y volvimos a ser amigos... Hemos muerto... Y seguimos siendo amigos... Si esta nueva vida a la que llaman muerte, en realidad es eterna, seremos amigos por siempre... Eso me haría más que feliz..."- Por su parte, Mello pensó -"Cuando te fuiste aquella vez creí que eras un simple bastardo... Resultaste ser mi único y mejor amigo... Después de todo... Valió la pena conocerte, Matt..."- Ambos se fueron del lugar, hasta que llegaron en dónde se encontraba Near.

-Aún no se lo diremos...

-Entendido, Mello...

-¿Near dijo que se encontraría con Kira?

-¿Concluirá todo?

-Tal parece, se encontrarán el día 28...

-Eso es... En 2 días, eso creo...

-Si, llegamos justo a tiempo...

Escucharon cada palabra de los integrantes del SPK, y descubrieron muchas cosas. 2 días después, el caso llegó a su fin, ellos quedaron impresionados, más por haber visto al mismo Kira en persona... Bueno... En espíritu. Ya acabado el caso, y después de que Yagami Light haya muerto de un paro cardíaco por el shinigami Ryuk, no sabían que más hacer.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Podríamos matar a Mikami Teru, el era otro Kira, sería divertido.

-Mello...

-Está bien... Lo pensaré...

-¿Le damos pistas a Near de que estamos aquí presentes?

-No... Aún no... Esperemos algún tiempo...

-Si logramos hablar, le pediré que haga una torre de cartas bonita, una que ocupe toda la habitación.

-¿Enserio?

-Sería interesante... Siempre me gustaron las torres de distintas cosas que Near hacía.

-¿Y si hablamos con ese shinigami Ryuk?

-Sería divertido.

-Vamos entonces, busquemoslo, luego volveremos con Near.

-Cuando el sepa de nuestra presencia... ¿Le ayudaremos en algún caso?

-Suena bien... Supongo...

-¿Cómo haremos para que nos escuche o vea?

-Ryuk sabrá.

-Cierto, vamos Mello. - Le agarró la mano y se lo llevó corriendo.

-No me tomes la mano, Matt, es molesto.

-Lo siento, me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeños y corríamos de la mano, era divertido.

-Pero éramos pequeños... Ahora hemos crecido, prácticamente soy un adulto.

-¿Adulto?

-Matt, ¿Quieres que te golpee?

-No, jaja, sigamos...

-Bien...

-¿Sabes qué? - Observó sonriente a Mello.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy aburrido -Rió un poco.

Ambas almas se fueron en busca de Ryuk, a quien lograron encontrar y hablar con él, luego volvieron con Near, y Ryuk también fue donde se encontraba Near, posiblemente querría decirle algo, pero el caso es que, los amigos quedaron nuevamente juntos, a pesar de la muerte, quedaron unidos para siempre...

"Ni que le dijera que serían mejores amigos por la eternidad ni nada", aquella vez, Mello se equivocó en ese pequeño detalle, realmente, como ya se mencionó, su amistad, alcanzó este rango y más... Y si podrían hablar con Near, él sabría que Matt cumplió su objetivo, y que también fue el aliado de Mello durante el caso Kira.

El caso Kira, ha finalizado, Near ha logrado vengar a L, Mello y Matt han visto la victoria de Near, no lleno de ofio a Mello, porque él sabía que L fue vengado, y Kira derrotado, Ryuk,Mello y Matt de presentarán con Near, más bien... Ryuk presentará de alguna manera a Near las almas de Mello y Matt, que sucederá, solo Near,Mello,Matt y el shinigami Ryuk sabrán, Ryuk tiene pensado volver al mundo shinigami, los dos amigos decidieron quedarse al lado de Near, ya sea para protegerlo, colaborar en algún caso, e intentar asustarlo, la última opción es de Mello... En cuanto a Mello y Matt... Finalmente serán amigos eternamente, a pesar de golpearse a cada rato, en la eternidad, nunca dejaran de ser amigos...

Este relato, llegó a su fin.

**- Ahora si, lloren de alegría, en edición una segunda parte, dejen galletas y reviews, realmente, Arigatô Gozaimasu por leer, espero volver a encontrarlos n_n , mas ahora que comenzaré a publicar mas fics, Entonces...**

**Ciao, Sayonara. (n_n)/ **


End file.
